


PROTEGIENDO A HARRY

by RowenaPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaPrince/pseuds/RowenaPrince
Summary: Harry y Ron están en el Ministerio preparándose para ser Aurores. Severus Snape es un solitario que pasó un año en Azkabán, hasta que la defensa de Harry lo sacó de allí. Mientras Harry hace sus prácticas como Auror y Snape se lame sus heridas en Spinner´s End, tres horribles crímenes cruzarán de nuevo sus vidas, con ayuda del lado más  Slytherin de Harry Potter. Una historia con mucha aventura, acción, angst y mucho lemon.
Relationships: Snarry - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. UNA MISIÓN PELIGROSA

No podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Había visto el cadáver esa misma mañana. Kingsley los había reunido a todos mediante un memorándum zumbador urgente a primera hora. Y allí estaba, sobre una camilla metálica, completamente desnuda, con la luz de las blancas paredes de la sala de autopsias rebotando sobre su piel. Era muy joven, casi una niña, menuda, frágil. Parecía de cera, o de plástico, como un maniquí roto, toda pálida, rubia y blanquecina, salvo por unos llamativos moratones en los antebrazos y unas espeluznantes manchas rojas en las rodillas y en los tobillos. Tenía los ojos hundidos, con prematuras ojeras azuladas y oscuras bajo el párpado inferior. Las señales en el cuello eran fácilmente identificables: dos orificios pequeños, agudos y profundos, de una redondez perfecta. Otro agujero, de esos minúsculos que dejan las agujas, destacaba en las venas descoloridas del brazo izquierdo. Rachel, Rachel Walker, 17 años, prostituta, adicta a la heroína, que hacía la calle en la zona de Stratford, conocida entre los muggles por su alto índice de delincuencia.

Era ya la octava víctima del vampiro. En los últimos tres meses, varias prostitutas habían sido asesinadas en los barrios periféricos de Londres. Todos los casos presentaban el mismo perfil: muchachas casi adolescentes, que ejercían la prostitución en zonas marginales y aisladas, de rasgos delicados, especialmente guapas; seguramente, las más demandadas. En su mayoría, eran extranjeras, chicas procedentes de países del Este o de algún lugar remoto de Asia. Pero, cuando el ataque había afectado a una joven británica, las alarmas se habían disparado. El Alcalde de Londres había presionado entonces a Scotland Yard y la prensa había empezado a hablar de un nuevo “Jack el Destripador”. Fue a partir de ese suceso, cuando la máxima autoridad de la policía británica muggle había pedido auxilio al Ministerio de Magia. Las autopsias sólo habían revelado dos cosas: que la mayoría de las chicas había sido objeto de malos tratos y que los muggles no eran capaces de explicar la causa de la muerte. No eran asesinatos corrientes, las víctimas estaban desangradas, pero sin rastro de sangre en el lugar del crimen, y los cuerpos presentaban dos misteriosas perforaciones en la yugular, limpias y precisas. 

Harry tenía el estómago del revés. Kingsley y, sobre todo, Roger Davis, el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, no habían escatimado detalles. La mención de las prostitutas había provocado ciertas risas burlonas y pícaras entre algunos de los aurores convocados y una mueca de asco en Eveline Morris, una de las más veteranas. Davis, un mago alto, moreno, de pelo muy corto y facciones que recordaban a Harry las de un general romano de película muggle, no se tomó el asunto a risa.

Les explicó todo aquél sórdido asunto de la trata. Cómo, en la mayoría de los casos, las chicas eran engañadas en sus países de origen y, una vez en Reino Unido, obligadas a la fuerza, mediante palizas y amenazas, tal y como delataban las marcas de Rachel, a ejercer la prostitución, retenidas contra su voluntad y, muchas veces, introducidas en la droga para hacerlas más dependientes y vulnerables.

Hubo algunas voces discordantes. John Gibson, que daba a Harry clases de barreras protectoras mágicas, había interrumpido, con cierto aire de superioridad, el discurso de Davis para comentar que la mayoría de las prostitutas ejercían el “oficio más viejo del mundo” voluntariamente, que era una manera fácil de ganar dinero y que nadie tenía por qué interferir en algo que él consideraba un tema de libertad personal.

Harry podía oír todavía, la grave y disgustada voz de Davis clamando contra lo que él llamó “cultura de la tolerancia” y exponiendo, casi escupiendo, que aquello de dedicarse voluntariamente a algo tan degradante como la prostitución era, prácticamente, simbólico, ínfimo, un número ridículo de personas, en tanto que la demanda era descomunal, universal, inconmensurable y que eso convertía la trata en un negocio altamente lucrativo, en una de las actividades más rentables del planeta, y por el que se sometía a cientos de miles de mujeres, pero también a niñas, niños y hombres, a una forma atroz de esclavitud en la que estaban implicados hasta los gobiernos e instituciones de algunos países. Harry sentía náuseas sólo de pensarlo.

Tras ese debate, vinieron los detalles forenses, la especialidad de Davis. No había duda de que el responsable de las muertes era un vampiro. Y ahí estaba lo extraño, porque éstos no mataban a sus víctimas, en todo caso, las convertían en sus semejantes. El Jefe del Departamento de Aurores tenía claro que estaban ante un caso excepcional, un individuo de singular crueldad, que agredía sexualmente a sus víctimas antes de chuparles la sangre y dejarlas deshidratadas. Que se sentía atraído por su belleza y por su juventud y que, seguramente, encontraba especialmente excitante el que se dedicaran a la prostitución, por no hablar de lo mucho que esa actividad le facilitaba sus ataques nocturnos en lugares solitarios. El hecho de que las sangrara hasta quitarles la vida era absolutamente anormal; pero él, en su detallado examen forense, había detectado importantes restos de toxinas procedentes de la saliva del criminal y que explicaba, a su juicio, que era una criatura fuera de lo común, especialmente violenta y agresiva.

Kingsley aportó su propia teoría. El “modus operandi”, a su juicio, podía responder a que hubiera estado con los mortífagos, a que, en algún momento, hubiera sido aliado de Voldemort. Sólo así, según él, podía explicarse su desprecio por la vida humana, tratándose además de mujeres muggles, así como la inusual fiereza de las agresiones. No los iba a engañar, estaban advertidos de lo peligrosa que era la misión. 

Por lo demás, tenían pocas pistas. Scotland Yard sólo les había entregado ese último cadáver, el único caso por el que parecían mostrar interés, y todo lo que habían encontrado era un par de cabellos que no pertenecían a la víctima y que, quizás, fueran del criminal, y una pequeña cantidad de arena sucia y oleosa en los zapatos de Rachel que, tras ser debidamente analizada, indicaba que la habían asesinado cerca de alguno de esos arroyos inmundos por los que fluían los vertidos de la ciudad.

Después de la reunión, fueron a la cafetería para la pausa de media mañana que hacían todos los alumnos. Aún con el estómago revuelto, Harry no se explicaba cómo Ron podía masticar con toda tranquilidad un sándwich mixto.

\- ¿Tú lo harías, Ron?

\- ¿El qué?- preguntó Ron, con la boca llena, sin dejar de mover las mandíbulas.

\- Acostarte con una prostituta…

\- ¿Estás loco, Harry? Hay que estar muy desesperado para hacer eso, ¿no crees? - Ronald tragó y echó un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla - Vale que hay chicas muy guapas. Y he oído que con ellas puedes hacer cosas que ni te imaginas y que con otras mujeres sería imposible, pero no le veo la gracia a tener que pagar por… bueno, ya me entiendes.

\- No, yo tampoco le veo la gracia. Y menos si sabes que no lo hacen por propia voluntad. No tenía ni idea de todo eso de la trata. Es asqueroso. 

\- Bueno, ni tú ni yo tenemos que rebajarnos a eso, Harry. – A Harry la palabra “rebajarnos” le produjo un cosquilleo de satisfacción – Yo tengo a Hermione, soy incapaz de mirar a ninguna otra y tú… bueno, tú… eres un héroe, ya te saldrá alguien que te guste. Cuando te animes, claro, porque…

A Harry se le aceleró el pulso. Una vez más iba a salir el tema de su ruptura definitiva con Ginny y su vida solitaria en Grimmauld Place.

\- Vale, vale, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, Ron - le cortó – Voy a ofrecerme voluntario para la misión. ¿Te animas?

A Ron se le paró la boca. Miró a Harry, durante unos instantes, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Crees que nos admitirán? Aún no hemos acabado el periodo de formación, ni siquiera hemos hecho las prácticas.

\- Ya has oído a Kingsley. Los muggles están desesperados. Y el Ministerio anda muy escaso de aurores, después de las bajas de la guerra, las purgas y todos los que están dedicados a terminar con los mortífagos en fuga- Harry se estremeció al pensar en Snape.

Kingsley los recibió en su magnífico despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No tuvieron que hacer ningún esfuerzo para convencerlo. En cuanto le formularon la propuesta, la recibió encantado, como si la hubiese estado esperando. Les expuso, haciendo muchos gestos y moviendo mucho las manos y paseándose de un lado a otro de la sala, cuál era su plan para capturar al vampiro asesino. Había atacado en distintos lugares, todos en las afueras de la ciudad, en los suburbios del extrarradio, adonde llevaban a las chicas que acababan de reclutar. Lugares oscuros, casi deshabitados, a los que los clientes, ávidos de carne fresca, se desplazaban sin temor a ser sorprendidos por algún conocido o por alguna patrulla policial. 

De acuerdo con esos datos, Davis había trazado un mapa, el que colgaba de una de las paredes del despacho de Kingsley, con los lugares en los que se habían encontrado los cuerpos y en los que las marcas rojas mostraban las zonas preferidas del agresor, con repetidos ataques. La idea era mandar un pequeño grupo, formado por dos o tres aurores, a vigilar cada uno de ellos para sorprender al vampiro “in fraganti”. El problema era que necesitaban un cebo en cada equipo, pero contaban con pocas mujeres en el Departamento y, además, el polígono de Stratford, el del arroyo, doblemente pintado de rojo en el mapa, era el más arriesgado, el más expuesto. 

Kingsley bajó la voz para decir, con tono de misterio, que necesitaba que Harry se travistiera, que se disfrazara de prostituta. Ante la horrorizada cara de Ron y la estupefacción del propio Harry, el Ministro no dudó en comentar que era el más indicado, por su complexión y por su estatura. Ronald y el otro miembro que asignaría al equipo, Mark Taylor, apenas unos años mayor que ellos, eran demasiado corpulentos para ese papel. Mark era alto y robusto, moreno, de mandíbula cuadraba, con los ojos un poco saltones y una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda que le hacía parecer bruto y un tanto fanfarrón.

Harry salió de allí con dolor de cabeza. Por un lado, estaba satisfecho, iba a participar en la operación; pero, por otro…la idea de vestirse de mujer le puso los pelos de punta. Ron estaba aún más escandalizado, como si aquello, en lugar de una estrategia hábilmente diseñada, fuera una humillación. Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

Una semana después, ya estaban organizados todos los equipos y habían empezado las rondas en los puntos previstos. Harry, Ron y Mark entraban en acción esa noche, así que tenían que prepararse. Harry acudió con los nervios a flor de piel al vestuario. Notó un pinchazo en el estómago cuando, junto con las túnicas y las protecciones habituales del uniforme de Auror, vio colgados unos trapos de colores que simulaban una blusa y una falda. 

\- ¿Has visto eso? – Ron parecía ofuscado, las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas.

\- Sí, lo he visto. No quiero ni pensar en la pinta que voy a tener.

\- No, no digo la ropa. Digo “esto” – Y Ron sacó del perchero una boa de plumas de color rosa.

La imagen lívida de Rachel, tirada como un deshecho en la sala forense, le vino a la mente.

\- Me da igual Ron, tenemos que hacerlo.

La potente voz de Mark, metiéndoles prisa para reunirse en el traslador, los obligó a actuar. Mientras Ron se enfundaba un elegante traje muggle, con chaqueta cruzada, botones dorados y pantalones de raya perfecta, que le permitirían hacerse pasar por cliente, en caso necesario, Harry se tuvo que pelear con unos minúsculos trozos de tela. Era realmente complicado saber qué parte había que meterse por la cabeza y qué parte por las piernas. Sólo tenía claro que iba a estar casi desnudo. Ron lo miraba con una expresión extraña, entre fascinado y horripilado.

\- Creo que deberíamos pedir ayuda. Puedo llamar a Hermione.

\- Es una excelente idea, Ron. La necesito. Como nunca – reconoció Harry.

Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Legalidad Mágica, en la Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional. Tardó menos de tres minutos en llegar a la sala del Departamento de Seguridad en la que se encontraban los chicos. Por la dureza que había en sus facciones y por su mirada furibunda, a Harry le quedó claro que estaba al corriente del lío en el que se habían metido. Ron puso cara de resignación.

\- No sé cómo a Kingsley no se le cae la cara de vergüenza. Mandaros a esa zona de Londres, sin estar debidamente preparados y haciendo de cebo para un vampiro violador y asesino. Es una locura.

\- Vamos, Hermione. Hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores que ésta – medió Ron.

\- Eso no quiere decir que tengáis que estar siempre jugándoos la vida. 

Harry, que había conseguido ponerse la blusa pero no lograba que la falda le pasara de las rodillas, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. 

\- ¿Vas a ayudarnos o no, Hermione? – Tiró la falda al suelo – Esto es desesperante.

La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

\- ¿Te enseñó el cadáver, verdad? Kingsley es muy listo, ha sabido cómo tocarte la fibra sensible. Preferiría ayudaros a abandonar esta misión.

\- Pues pierdes el tiempo entonces – soltó Harry, cada vez más irritado – Vamos a ir allí y a capturar al vampiro, aunque tenga que vestirme sólo con la boa.

\- Está bien- cedió Hermione - pero deberías empezar por ponerte las tetas postizas.

Después de echar sin contemplaciones a Ron de la habitación, se pusieron manos a la obra. Harry pasó un momento crítico, cuando Hermione se empeñó en depilarlo para que la transformación, como ella la llamó, fuera más creíble; pero antes de que abriera la boca para protestar, imaginándose que lo iba a despellejar con cera caliente, la chica hizo una floritura con la varita y su piel quedó tan tersa como la de un recién nacido. Fuera, Ron trataba de calmar a Mark que, harto de esperar, había ido a buscarlos, convencido de que se habían rajado.

Se quedó de una pieza al contemplarse en el enorme espejo invocado por Hermione. Tuvo que darle la razón a Kingsley. Los rizos de la larga peluca pelirroja dulcificaban sus facciones. Las gafas habían sido eliminadas y sustituidas por unas lentes de contacto imposibles de detectar. Las cejas, antes gruesas y desaliñadas, se habían convertido en unas delicadas líneas que suavizaban su mirada. Aunque las pestañas postizas le resultaban molestas, sus ojos parecían más grandes y el efecto era aún mayor gracias a la máscara y a las sombras violetas que intensificaban el verde esmeralda de su iris. Parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de resistir un gesto de coquetería, asombrado de su propio aspecto. Sus labios, ahora rojos y brillantes, parecían más gruesos y se le antojaron extremadamente sensuales. Hasta las piernas resultaban más largas y curvilíneas con aquellos zapatos y las medias de rejilla. Era una auténtica puta. Sintió un escalofrío de excitación. De no haber sido por el grave y urgente asunto que lo atormentaba, se hubiera metido mano allí mismo. 

Cuando se dispuso a marchar, notó con horror el peso y el volumen de las tetas de pega, con las que tropezaba al mover los brazos; pero, con todo, lo más complicado era caminar con aquello en los pies y eso que, según Hermione, una verdadera prostituta hubiera llevado unos tacones muchísimo más altos; pero a eso se había negado en redondo y había hecho bien. 

Sin embargo, las caras de Ron y de Mark lo recompensaron enormemente. Ron lo miraba con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. A Mark parecía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula de un momento a otro. Cuando volvió a respirar, Taylor lanzó un largo y agudo silbido. Ron tardó un poco más en sobreponerse, se había quedado con la expresión de un pez fuera del agua, pasando una mirada entre azorada y avergonzada de Harry a Hermione y de Hermione a Harry. Éste tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una fuerte carcajada; pero, a gusto con su papel – a pesar de un cosquilleo en las tripas, como si su conciencia quisiera llamarle la atención – meneó las caderas y se sacudió la melena. Finalmente, Ron consiguió tragar saliva y enfocar los ojos:

\- Estás… estás… espectacular, Harry.

\- Bien. Pues entonces, ya estamos listos – dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara más firme y masculina que nunca.

El traslador los dejó de golpe en el arroyo de Stratford, al que estuvieron a punto de caer. Para poder levantarse, embutido como estaba y sin control de sus tobillos, Harry tuvo que agarrarse a los pantalones de Mark, quien aprovechó para darle una palmada en el culo. Ron soltó un bufido de exasperación.

\- ¡Dejaos de bromas! No estamos aquí de cachondeo.

Echaron un vistazo alrededor. Estaban al final de un polígono industrial de calles solitarias, naves cerradas y abandonadas y mezquinas farolas que parpadeaban proyectando una luz fantasmal. En aquella esquina, el riachuelo serpenteaba, hediondo y ennegrecido, rodeado de vegetación áspera y salvaje, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de una amplia zona sin urbanizar de la que llegaban a distinguir algunos árboles y matorrales. A pocos metros de dónde habían aterrizado, terminaba una carretera de asfalto descarnado que conducía al único lugar que tenía vida: una provocativa y chillona luz de colores de neón bajo la que un gran portón metálico parecía dar paso a una improvisada sala de fiestas.

Cuando salieron a la carretera y se acercaron, pudieron oír la música. La entrada, vigilada por dos hombres de color de aspecto fiero y hostil, estaba llena de coches. Fue entonces cuando vieron a las chicas. Apenas cuatro o cinco paseaban desperdigadas a ambos lados de la carretera, pendientes de cualquier automóvil que se aventurara por allí.

De acuerdo con el plan, Ron y Mark buscaron un lugar escondido donde acomodarse al acecho y Harry fue a ocupar su sitio entre la oferta de carne. Avanzó por la acera, luchando por mantener la compostura a pesar de la tortura de los zapatos. La noche era fría y desapacible y se sentía casi desnudo, privado de la protección de los pantalones, con las piernas y el culo prácticamente al aire, estirándose una falda que apenas le cubría los muslos y rogando a Merlín que los falsos senos se mantuvieran en su sitio.

No quería mirar a las otras descaradamente, pero se fijó en una muchacha morena, de melena corta y ojos tristes. Se apoyaba desfallecida en una de las farolas, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Una yonqui. No muy lejos de allí, otra, aún más delgada, de rasgos eslavos, desafiaba la ley de la gravedad con unos tacones altísimos. Llevaba una falda tan corta que parecía un cinturón. Fumaba nerviosa, sin dejar de moverse. Harry, que empezaba a notar que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, buscaba un sitio en el que estar bien a la vista. Cuando se quedó parado cerca de una chica que no aparentaba más de 15 años, una alterada y vibrante voz femenina lo sacó de su consternación.

\- Eh, tú, guarra, ¿es que vienes a quitarnos el trabajo? ¡ya te estás largando de aquí ahora mismo!

Una mujer, ésta adulta, como de unos 25 años, se dirigía a él gesticulando de manera amenazante. Harry no sabía qué hacer, pero lo último que había venido a buscar era una bronca con las prostitutas. Se alejó a toda prisa de allí. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba de nuevo cerca del maloliente regato, junto a una espesa vegetación y sin un ápice de luz. La voz susurrante de Ron lo tranquilizó.

\- Harry, estamos aquí, escondidos entre estos árboles.

\- No creo que el vampiro te vea si te quedas aquí, tío. Deberías haberte apostado cerca de la discoteca – gruñó Mark.

\- Si me acerco, lo único que voy a conseguir es que las putas me partan la cara. No quieren que esté aquí.

\- ¡Joder! – exclamó Ron – No se nos ocurrió pensar en eso. 

\- Sí, tío. En lugar de un mordisco, te vas a llevar un navajazo – Mark soltó una risa ahogada satisfecho de su propia broma.

\- Bueno, ¡basta de charla! – Harry no veía nada gracioso en la situación- ¿Por qué no os metéis en el club? ¿Y si el vampiro está allí buscando víctimas? Yo me pasearé por aquí e intentaré ponerme debajo de algún farol para llamar la atención.

\- No, Harry, ni hablar – protestó Ron – Yo no te dejo solo.

\- Vamos, Weasley – intercedió Mark – no le va a pasar nada. Es Harry Potter ¿no? Y tiene razón, deberíamos ver qué hay en la disco. Además, me estoy meando y necesito beber algo.

\- Vale. Está bien, pero volvemos rápido.

Harry oyó como se alejaban los pasos en la hierba y, tras unos minutos, los vio salir de los matorrales camino del desvergonzado luminoso de neón. Encontró una luz mortecina lo suficientemente alejada de la mujer que lo había increpado y se dispuso a observar atentamente todo lo que le rodeaba en busca de alguna señal del asesino. Estaba helado de frío. Las chicas de la calle no llevaban más ropa que él. La de la melena corta y negra apenas se movía. La eslava no paraba quieta y se frotaba las manos. La mayor, que ya no lo miraba, tenía los brazos cruzados como tratando de darse calor. Todas con la mirada perdida en la carretera que desembocaba en el club. Era una sensación muy extraña, como la de un perro callejero, como la de un animal perdido o abandonado. No pudo evitar pensar en Rachel. Ella había estado en este lugar, indefensa, expuesta, como un objeto de usar y tirar, a merced de cualquiera que pasara por allí, bueno, malo o regular y había tenido la desdicha de caer en manos de aquella bestia sedienta de sangre.

De pronto, oyó un ruido extraño, como si se hubiera agitado bruscamente uno de los árboles. Se acercó, impaciente por poner fin a la pesadilla; agudizó el oído, trató en vano de ver en la oscuridad de los matojos; pero no hubo ningún otro movimiento, sólo el aire frío que le cortaba la cara y le pinchaba en los ojos pintados. Se colocó de nuevo bajo la mugrienta farola, armándose de paciencia y tratando de colocarse la boa de modo que no le picara el cuello.

Empezó a dar paseos, manteniéndose alejado de las mujeres, a las que echaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada de compasión. Apenas pasaban coches y, cuando lo hacían, se acercaban al potencial cliente como moscas a la miel, pero ninguno de ellos había parado para reclamar sus servicios. El único movimiento estaba en la puerta del club. Los matones hablaban con los recién llegados y, tras varios asentimientos de cabeza y apretones de manos, los dejaban entrar. Harry no podía distinguir las caras y empezaba a preguntarse cuándo demonios iban a salir Mark y Ron de aquel antro.

Otro ruido le hizo pararse en seco. Esta vez, estaba seguro de que algo o alguien se había movido muy cerca de él. Dejó la calle y se adentró, sigilosamente, poco a poco, en los sucios arbustos. Al poco rato, le pareció que un gruñido sofocado salía de entre los dos cipreses que se erguían al borde del riachuelo. Con cuidado, con la varita preparada, fue avanzando lentamente. Contuvo la respiración, intentando localizar cualquier sonido insólito. Giró rápidamente la cabeza cuando algo similar a un jadeo ronco y rasposo rasgó el aire. Con el corazón en un puño, se dirigió decidido hacia la orilla. Pero la falda era demasiado corta para sus pasos. Alarmado, notó cómo los tacones se hundían en la tierra húmeda, haciéndole casi imposible caminar silenciosamente. Antes de llegar a su objetivo, tras conseguir sacar el zapato del lodo inmundo, tropezó contra algo sólido y duro y cayó de bruces contra el suelo de barro. 

Todo ocurrió de manera muy rápida. No había tenido tiempo de despegar la cara y, mucho menos, de alargar el brazo para volver a asir la varita. Un cuerpo grande, fuerte y musculoso estaba encima de él, apretándolo contra el cieno. Un aliento fétido, sanguinolento y corrompido, se deslizó en su oreja. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por quitárselo de encima, tratando desesperadamente de incorporarse, pero una potencia sobrehumana le sujetó las muñecas a la espalda. La respiración entrecortada de la bestia, teñida del acento metálico de la sangre, hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Sus enérgicos intentos de darse la vuelta fueron interrumpidos por una rodilla que se clavó sin piedad en su espalda con la presión brutal de una apisonadora. 

El nauseabundo fango se le había pegado a los ojos, pero ahora amenazaba con meterse en su boca. La cabeza le daba vueltas en un intento angustioso por encontrar una solución. El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho y las venas de las sienes le iban a estallar. Estaba atrapado, incapaz de moverse. De repente, una poderosa garra, como de hierro, le desgarró la falda y se abrió paso entre sus piernas. El pulso, a toda velocidad, le zumbaba en los oídos. Unas uñas afiladas como cuchillos destrozaron las braguitas de encaje y, en medio de su agonía por respirar, sintió una polla dura que se restregaba contra sus nalgas. Los gemidos de la criatura se aceleraron y el estómago de Harry se contrajo en un fuerte espasmo de repulsión. El vampiro lo sujetó de la cadera y le levantó un poco la pelvis para tener mejor acceso y a Harry le llegó una bocanada del aire putrefacto que emanaba del arroyo. Rígido de pavor, centró toda su voluntad en resistirse, pero eso debió enfurecer a su agresor, porque una fuerza descomunal le dio la vuelta como si fuera de papel y se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos rojizos y unos desnudos colmillos que brillaban babeando en un rostro blanco y espectral. Antes de que su cerebro procesara siquiera la aterradora visión, hizo un último intento por zafarse, pero aquélla bestia sobrenatural era más rápida y más vigorosa que él y con un movimiento veloz y certero, como el de una flecha, le clavó los dientes en el cuello.

Harry abrió la boca para gritar cuando aquellas dos agujas lo penetraron limpiamente, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Un dolor agudísimo lo atravesó de parte a parte, estremeciéndolo de frío hasta la médula. Notó que las fuerzas le fallaban, que la visión se le nublaba, que perdía la consciencia…el ruido que hacía la bestia succionando su sangre le susurraba en los oídos, como una nana embriagadora que lo envolviera suavemente. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sus miembros habían dejado de obedecerlo y yacía mansamente en brazos del homicida. Una dulce calidez se apoderó de él y le pareció flotar en una nube, mientras unas chipas blancas, como diminutas estrellas, danzaban bajo sus párpados y abrían paso a un túnel negro y angosto en cuyo final se adivinaba una luz….

Un espantoso estruendo hizo que su corazón volviera a latir. Percibió, a lo lejos, una voz grave, que le pareció familiar. La opresión que sentía en el pecho desapareció y el aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones. En algún lugar, quizás cerca de donde descansaban sus miembros, se estaba produciendo una lucha, una refriega. Sus ojos cerrados se iluminaron durante un instante con un chorro de luz y, antes de hundirse en un profundo pozo de acogedora oscuridad, sintió cómo algo arrastraba su cuerpo.


	2. EN LA GUARIDA DEL LOBO ESTEPARIO

En el breve instante entre el sueño y la vigilia, la mente de Harry se esforzó por situarse en el tiempo y en el espacio, calculando sin rumbo el día y el lugar, pero un dolor agudo y punzante en el cuello y una horrible presión en la cabeza le hicieron despertar bruscamente del todo. En un acto reflejo, echó la mano a tientas buscando las gafas pero, cuando abrió los ojos, de dio cuenta de que veía perfectamente. No sabía dónde estaba. Una tenue luz se filtraba entre las cortinas sucias y harapientas de una ventana estrecha y miserable situada por encima del camastro en el que se encontraba.

Lo primero que vio, en la pared de enfrente, fue una estantería abarrotada de libros viejos, polvorientos, muchos con las tapas desgastadas y descoloridas, otros ennegrecidos y algunos colocados en una difícil posición de equilibrio. Junto a la estantería, había una mesa desvencijada y una destartalada silla. Sobre la mesa, yacían varias velas derretidas, las lágrimas de cera pegadas unas a otras y rebosando en las palmatorias; un vaso medio vacío, con un líquido oscuro y humeante en su interior, un plato pequeño lleno de migas y un libro abierto. Harry se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando vio su varita. Al menos, no le habían desarmado. 

En el suelo, tras un rastro de polvo, como si lo hubieran desplazado de un golpe, un montón de ejemplares de El Profeta se había desmoronado y varios periódicos estaban desparramados por debajo de la mesa. Lo sorprendieron sus portadas, en las que aparecía su propia cara, la de las fotos que le habían tomado durante los juicios posteriores a la caída del Señor Oscuro.

La capa, larga y negra, sobre la silla, captó su interés. La sombra de Snape volvió a cruzar su mente. Su antiguo profesor se había librado milagrosamente de la muerte. Harry había luchado denodadamente para limpiar su nombre, pero eso no había evitado que el ex espía pasara casi un año pudriéndose en la prisión de Azkabán.  
Su sospecha se reafirmó cuando sus ojos localizaron un armario, roto y entreabierto, por el que asomaban unas ropas largas, austeras y oscuras, como las que le daban ese aspecto de murciélago. Una punzada de excitación lo agitó. Fue consciente, entonces, de que se sentía débil, extraordinariamente cansado y de que ya no llevaba los trapos de colores, sino una camiseta y un pantalón, como de pijama, de color gris. Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en qué hacer en aquella situación, el sonido de unos pasos, firmes y poderosos, que parecían subir una escalera, lo dejó paralizado. La puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que sus miembros se estiraban en busca de su varita.

\- ¡Snape!

\- Tan agudo como siempre, Potter.

La presencia del hombre lo calmó definitivamente. Estaba a salvo. El que una vez fuera Director de Hogwarts tenía un aspecto lamentable. El pelo parecía más grasiento que nunca. Algunas canas, cerca de las sienes, despuntaban en los negros cabellos. No se había afeitado en días, unos círculos oscuros ensombrecían sus ojos y la túnica estaba arrugada y desaliñada, como si hubiese dormido con ella. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja en la mano con varias ampollas que contenían líquidos de diferente color y espesor. El hombre lo atravesó con una mirada intensa y escrutadora, como analizándolo rápidamente y, sin más preámbulos, cogió uno de los frasquitos y alargó el brazo hacia su cara:

\- Bébete esto – le ordenó.

Harry tomó la botellita sin dudar y empezó a tragar un fluido de sabor repugnante, que le dejó un regusto asqueroso y áspero, como de hierba seca. Más sosegado, las preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza:

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

\- Tres días. 

\- ¡Tres días!

\- Sí. Inconsciente. Exangüe y exhausto.

\- ¿Usted estaba allí, verdad? 

\- ¿No recuerdas que pasó?

\- Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Estábamos buscando a un vampiro asesino y esa cosa repulsiva me atacó. Oí unos ruidos raros antes, como si alguien apartara unos arbustos ¿Era usted? 

\- Sí, Potter. Era imposible atravesar esa maraña sin mover ni una rama. Pero no me descubriste – dijo con satisfacción.  
Snape no lo miraba, agitaba uno de los frascos, en el que se revolvía un líquido viscoso y rojo como la sangre.

\- ¿Pero por qué estaba allí? 

El hombre se volvió hacia él y Harry pudo atisbar, entre los grasos cabellos, una espeluznante cicatriz que marcaba de un modo horrendo la garganta del hombre, mostrando una piel anormalmente lisa, pero rodeada de bordes arrugados y enrojecidos. 

\- Tómate esto. 

Le puso la ampolla en los labios, sin dejarle opción a respirar. 

\- ¿Qué rayos es?

\- Una poción para reponer la sangre. Has perdido mucha.

Harry tragó rápidamente, pero, esta vez, el sabor era agradable, como el de un vino fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí, Snape?

\- Tengo mis fuentes de información – dijo lacónicamente y, acto seguido, con un movimiento repentino que hizo que Harry se sobresaltara, le puso una mano callosa en la cara y le bajó el párpado inferior izquierdo con su dedo pulgar, examinándole con aquellos ojos negros como túneles infinitos – Estás anémico, Potter, necesitas varias dosis – y volvió a centrarse en las pociones.

El muchacho notó cómo su cuerpo entraba en calor, pero se sentía incómodo. 

\- ¿Y mi ropa?

El hombre, que se había inclinado hacia él con otro de los misteriosos frasquitos, se incorporó rudamente y en su rostro se dibujó una clara mueca de desdén:

\- ¿Ropa? ¿Llamas a eso ropa, Potter? – Levantó mucho una ceja y le echó una mirada burlona. Harry sintió que un rubor súbito le subía por las mejillas – Una minifalda, una blusa transparente, unas medias de rejilla, bragas de encaje, boa de plumas, zapatos de tacón…No te faltaba un detalle, muchacho – Su voz sonaba rara– Expuesto en la calle, como un bocado exótico y suculento – Ahora las mejillas y el cuello le ardían. Sintió tal sofoco que se apoyó en la pared a la que estaba pegada la cama.

\- ¡Estaba en una misión, Snape! – exclamó avergonzado - ¡Disfrazado! – lo aterrorizó la posibilidad de que el hombre hubiera podido imaginar otra cosa - Estábamos trabajando en una operación especial. Queríamos capturar al vampiro que ha asesinado a varias prostitutas. Los muggles nos dijeron que era muy probable que apareciera por allí y …  
Pero Snape lo interrumpió repentinamente:

\- ¿De verdad crees que engañaste al vampiro, Potter?

Harry parpadeó, azorado.

\- ¡Claro que lo engañé! ¡Me agredió! ¡Creyó que era una de ellas!

\- Tu orgullo y tu ignorancia parecen no tener límites. Aún me sorprenden.

El chico se puso aún más colorado. Sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. El hombre continuó mirándolo con gesto de desprecio, mientras le acercaba otra de las ampollas de color rojo intenso:

\- Los vampiros huelen el sexo y la sangre a distancia, Potter. Es lo único que les interesa. Supo desde el primer momento que eras un hombre. Y son extraordinariamente sensibles a la magia. No fue casualidad que te atacara. Eras el único individuo mágico en esa calle abandonada.

\- ¡Pero me rompió la ropa! Intentó, intentó …. – la palabra se le quedó atascada en la garganta. Sintió escalofríos al recordar lo que aquella espantosa criatura quiso hacer– Intentó violarme.

Cuando pronunció esas sílabas, Snape se quedó rígido y lo miró fijamente, de una manera extraña y calculadora, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Tardó en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, como saliendo de un estado de concentración, preguntó, con una voz suave, en un susurro:

\- ¿Intentó penetrarte?

\- ¡Sí! – insistió Harry, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar la dignidad delante de su antiguo profesor – Me rompió la falda y las bragas. ¡Me confundió con una de ellas!

\- Un vampiro nunca se equivoca, Potter – dijo, arrastrando lentamente las palabras, como si fueran una sentencia.

Harry tembló levemente bajo la inquietante e inquisitiva mirada de Snape, sin saber muy bien lo que el hombre había querido decir, sintiéndose como un alumno de primer curso.

\- Tengo que ir al baño.

\- Esta allí – El hombre le indicó una pequeña puerta que se abría junto al armario roto, cerca de un rincón.

Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño, lo sorprendió que, en contraste con la mugre y la desidia de la habitación, estuviera algo decente. Pero dio un respingo cuando vio restos de barro en la bañera. Recordó cómo el vampiro lo había tirado y revolcado por el suelo. Instintivamente, se palpó el cuerpo. Snape tenía que haberlo bañado. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al imaginarse, desnudo e inconsciente, en manos del hombre. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, su antiguo profesor había colocado un plato y una cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto de hambre.

\- Aquí no hay lujos, Potter. Esto no es un hotel.

El chico se limitó a sentarse y cogió el pan y el queso del plato. Con la boca llena, continuó con sus interrogantes:

\- ¿Dónde está?  
\- ¡Esos modales, Potter! ¿El qué?  
\- ¡El vampiro!  
\- Muerto  
\- ¿Muerto?  
\- No estarías aquí si no le hubiese clavado una estaca en el corazón.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Snape le lanzó una mirada dura, penetrante. Tenía los dientes apretados.

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Verdad? – escupió. Harry negó con la cabeza, como un idiota – Después de morderte, habría tenido poder sobre ti. Te habría atraído hacia él, hasta saciar contigo todos sus apetitos y no habrías podido resistirte.

\- No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó contra mí… era.. era muy fuerte – No pudo evitar que se le pusiera la carne de gallina al revivir lo indefenso e impotente que se había sentido.

\- Ten por seguro, muchacho, que de no haber estado yo allí, te habría matado – Harry percibió un claro tono de reproche en su antiguo profesor – Es casi imposible rechazar el asalto de un vampiro. Su fuerza es inhumana y poseen un talento natural para hipnotizar a sus víctimas, por no hablar de lo tóxica que es su saliva, lo suficiente para dejar en estado comatoso a cualquiera de quien se encaprichen. Un vampiro asesino es altamente peligroso, Potter. Cuando llegué a dónde estabas, te encontré desmayado, totalmente inerme, con esa alimaña alimentándose de ti.

Harry se llevó la mano al cuello, tratando de sobreponerse a las náuseas y tragando de golpe un trozo de pan.

\- Ahora que esa criatura maléfica está muerta, se te cerrará la herida y desaparecerá.

\- Pero Kingsley quería que lo capturásemos vivo, para interrogarlo. Teníamos que averiguar por qué había atacado a esas mujeres, si había estado con los mortífagos, si….

Harry dio un pequeño salto sobre la silla cuando oyó el sonido de un cristal haciéndose añicos. La ampolla que Snape tenía en la mano se había roto y el hombre lo miraba ahora con una expresión implacable, con las facciones endurecidas de rabia. 

\- ¡No eres más que un crío estúpido y arrogante! ¡Lo bastante insensato como para seguirle el juego a ese mequetrefe de Kingsley! ¡Un político de mierda! Estás tan pagado de ti mismo que ni te has dado cuenta de que ha mandado al famoso Harry Potter para lamerle el culo al Gobierno muggle!

A Harry le pareció que Snape le acababa de dar una bofetada, un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Se le aceleró la respiración:

\- ¡Y usted no es más que un bastardo grasiento y egoísta, un insociable que no ha sido capaz de contestar a mis lechuzas, ni de darme las gracias por todos los esfuerzos que hice para sacarle de Azkabán!

Le escocían los ojos, como si las malditas lentillas permanentes fueran a derretirse. Entonces, el hombre lo miró de manera turbia y salvaje, con todas las arrugas marcadas fieramente en su pálido rostro. Lo cogió de la camiseta gris y lo levantó de la silla de un solo tirón, como un ave rapaz que hubiera apresado en sus garras a un pequeño ratón.

\- ¡Tú sí que eres un desgraciado, Potter! 

Snape lo arrastró por la habitación como a un pelele. Harry, desconcertado por la brusca reacción del hombre y casi sin fuerzas, no intentó siquiera deshacerse de los puños que lo atenazaban. El miedo lo había dejado inmovilizado. En unos instantes, el hombre lo había empujado a trompicones por una escalera sucia y oscura y lo había arrojado contra lo que parecía la entrada de la casa, sin aflojar sus zarpas del pijama. A Harry le faltaba el aire. Le temblaron las piernas, cuando, sin dejar de mirarlo como un animal feroz, lo levantó con una fuerza brutal sobre el suelo y lo dejó con los pies colgando, restregándolo con violencia contra la puerta, antes de que ésta se abriera mágicamente de par en par con el sonido de una explosión. Un último empellón dejó a Harry, sentado de culo, en mitad de la calle de Spinner´s End.

\- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi vista mocoso impertinente! ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a aparecer por aquí! ¡Maldito seas!

La puerta se cerró con un potente estallido, como el de una bomba. Con los oídos aún zumbándole y el corazón golpeándole frenéticamente las costillas, Harry se encontró tirado en el asfalto, descalzo, en pijama, desorientado. Un tintineo amortiguado llamó su atención. Su varita acababa de caer del ventanuco de la parte de arriba de aquella casa siniestra.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer. Cuando se apareció en Grimmauld Place, tambaleándose, se derrumbó en el primer asiento que encontró, dejándose caer a plomo en una silla de la cocina y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo y de su cabeza en la mesa. Estaba mareado. Aún le corría la rabia por las venas, con el corazón encogido. Cerró los ojos, tratando de ganar algo de control, pero varias imágenes y sensaciones daban vueltas en su mente, como un eco que resonara en su cráneo: el rostro fantasmagórico del vampiro, el frío, el barro, la impotencia, los periódicos, las pociones, los insultos… Y tres días. Tres días en blanco. 

El exquisito aroma de la sopa de cebolla de Kreacher lo sacó de su letargo. El elfo lo miraba fijamente, con sus grandes ojos desorbitados llenos de expectación.

\- Gracias, Kreacher. Necesito comer algo caliente.

\- Han venido del Ministerio a buscarlo, amo Harry. Kreacher no sabía dónde estaba su amo.

\- ¿Quién ha venido, Kreacher?

\- El joven Ronald Weasley, amo, y otro hombre que Kreacher no conoce.

Después de tomarse la sopa, que le hizo sentirse mucho mejor, pensó en ducharse para ir al Ministerio, pero cuando ya se dirigía al baño, el ruido de unas voces en la entrada de Grimmauld Place lo hizo bajar de las escaleras. Habían llegado Ron y Hermione

La joven, con una expresión de intensa felicidad, se echó sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, con tal fuerza que Harry creyó que lo iba a ahogar.

-Oh, Harry. Estás a salvo - Hermione parecía a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Hemos venido varias veces, por si aparecías ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ron.

\- Sí, sí. Estoy bien.

Hermione lo había soltado y lo examinaba con mirada crítica.

\- Estás muy pálido - La chica soltó un gemido cuando se percató de las marcas- ¡Bendito Merlín! 

\- No es nada - dijo, pasándose la mano por el cuello - se cerrarán y desparecerán.

Ron también lo abrazó, apretándolo contra su pecho y este gesto inusual lo conmovió aún más.

\- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte, tío - comentó Ron - No sabes el susto que pasamos cuando regresamos de aquel tugurio y no estabas. Avisamos al Ministerio y vino Davis. Estuvimos dando vueltas como locos, peinando la zona, vinimos aquí por si estabas en casa...- Ron estaba ofuscado, tenía las mejillas coloradas y el rostro sudoroso.

\- Lo sé, me lo ha contado Kreacher.

\- Lo siento, Harry. Davis y yo te estuvimos buscando toda la noche, hasta que apareció Snape en el despacho de Kingsley y nos dijo que estabas en su casa.

\- ¿Snape fue al Ministerio?

\- Sí, tío. Se presentó hecho una furia. No te imaginas la bronca que le montó a Kingsley, estaba fuera de sí, peor que cuando estábamos en el colegio, daba miedo de verdad.

\- Pero, ¡Snape no puede ir al Ministerio, aún es un proscrito!

\- No se atrevieron a detenerlo, Harry - Hermione estaba muy seria y lo miraba fijamente, como si aún no se acabara de creer que estuviese entero.

\- Davis y yo estábamos allí. Sólo le faltó echar espuma por la boca. Estuvo gritándole a Kingsley cosas sobre ti, diciéndole que habías estado a punto de morir por su culpa - Harry sintió un cálido cosquilleo en las tripas, imaginándose a Snape, atravesando como un rayo letal el Atrio y encarándose al Ministro - Lo amenazó.

\- ¿Lo amenazó?

\- Sí, Harry. Le dijo, literalmente, "si le pasa algo al chico, te mato". Nunca lo había visto tan descompuesto - La suave sensación que había anidado en el estómago de Harry subió rápidamente hacia su pecho hasta salir en forma de ligero rubor - No sé cómo averiguó que habíamos visto el cadáver de esa chica.

\- ¿Sabía eso? ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé; pero sabía también dónde estábamos y qué íbamos a hacer, porque le contó a Kingsley, con todo lujo de detalles que el vampiro te había atacado y que te había rescatado de una muerte segura.- Ron lo miró, totalmente compungido - Davis y yo nos quedamos estupefactos oyendo cómo insultaba a Kingsley, lo llamó de todo, chillando como un loco. No me explico cómo, después de eso, los Aurores no lo echaron a patadas del Ministerio.

\- ¿Cómo iban a hacer eso, Ron? ¡Acababa de salvarle la vida a Harry! Y el Ministro sabía que Snape tenía razón - intervino Hermione- Kingsley se ha portado como un cerdo. Ha puesto en juego vuestras vidas para impresionar al gobierno muggle.

\- Sí, Hermione; pero te recuerdo que Snape no dijo nada ni de Mark ni de mí, como si no existiéramos- Ron parecía dolido.- ¿Cómo te ha ido con él, Harry?

Harry se puso tenso:

\- La verdad es que he estado inconsciente todo el tiempo - sonrió forzadamente, tratando de cambiar de tema - Ahora necesito descansar.

\- Bueno - Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda, se le veía más relajado - tenemos dos días libres.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Kingsley, no sabía qué se iba a encontrar. El antiguo Jefe de Aurores había cambiado. Al principio de acceder al cargo, todo seguía siendo cordialidad, entendimiento, cercanía. Pero, poco a poco, el Ministro se fue distanciado. Era cada vez más difícil hablar con él, siempre estaba ocupado, no tenía tiempo para nadie y las únicas ocasiones en las que estaba visible eran las reuniones en las que se trataban asuntos de máxima gravedad. No utilizaba los medios habituales para entrar y salir del edificio y siempre iba rodeado de un grupo inaccesible de Aurores guardaespaldas.

Esta vez, sin embargo, abordó a Harry con exquisita amabilidad. Se levantó del sillón nada más verlo y le estrechó la mano de manera firme y decidida, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una educada sonrisa que mostró unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Tras expresar su alegría por la visita y lo aliviado que se sentía de que, finalmente, todo hubiese salido bien, ofreció atentamente a Harry un vaso de whisky de fuego. Durante unos minutos, todo fueron muestras de preocupación por su salud y afectuosos elogios, pavoneándose por el despacho con su reluciente y morena calva y ondeando su lujosa túnica de terciopelo azul bordada en oro, el pendiente de su oreja derecha emitía destellos dorados, hasta que de manera jocosa, como si estuviera hablando de una broma pesada, empezó a relatar la visita de Severus Snape.

\- Cualquiera que hubiese visto como se presentó aquí el otro día, como un perturbado, amenazándome, hubiera pensado que eras su hijo o su amante – A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón – Pero parece que no tiene muy buena opinión de ti. Se puso a aullar, enloquecido, que eras un crío, un chaval impulsivo e imprudente. Se atrevió a acusarme de poner en riesgo tu vida buscando mi propio interés, cuando todos sabemos de lo que eres capaz. - Kingsley lo miró con una sonrisa burlona - Que eras un insensato, dijo, que te crees invencible. Claro que – el semblante del Ministro se volvió serio- ¿Cómo iba a saber él la importancia de esta misión?, la gravedad del asunto, su trascendencia para nuestras relaciones con el Gobierno muggle, esas pobres chicas, los muggles aterrorizados, ansiosos, deseando que el asunto se resolviera ...- Tomó un pequeño sorbo del vaso- Por supuesto que le dije que confiaba plenamente en ti, en tus habilidades, en tu talento; pero, según él, lo tuyo ha sido suerte y mucha ayuda

A Harry la sangre le palpitaba en las sienes. En cuanto el Ministro empezó a detallar la opinión que Severus Snape tenía de él, dejó de oír con claridad, recordó cómo el hombre lo había echado de la casa y las palabras le llegaron débiles y distantes, como a través de una niebla.

\- Creo que Snape no te valora como te mereces, Harry. ¿Qué le has hecho?

La pregunta cayó como un jarro de agua fría, despejando a Harry por completo:

\- Parecerme a mi padre. Mucho, según él .Y que mi madre prefiriera morir para salvarme la vida. No me perdona el hecho de que yo esté vivo y ella esté muerta - dijo Harry con amargura. Bebió un trago del whisky y fue como si una lengua de fuego le agujereara las tripas dejando por el camino un rastro de pura hiel.

\- Ah, eso - Kingsley miraba distraído el fondo del vaso que ya estaba vacío - Recuerdo los detalles, por el juicio. No puede hacerte responsable de sus errores, es terrible, Harry - exclamó con énfasis- Es un hombre complicado. Creí que se retiraría a algún sitio solitario y no volveríamos a saber de él. Te estuvo protegiendo, por ella ¿no es así? - Harry sintió que la bebida lo abrasaba por dentro. Kingsley posó el vaso en su mesa. Se estiró como tratando de mostrar todo su aplomo - Si vuelve a aparecer por aquí lo arrestaré.

Harry salió del despacho del Ministro como del ojo de un huracán. Jadeaba, como si acabara de pelearse con una banda de mortífagos. Sentía una piedra abrasadora en el estómago y un afilado trozo de hielo en el pecho. 

Cuando, tras recoger a Ron, se encontró con Mark Taylor, tuvo que hace acopio de toda su capacidad de control, esforzándose como nunca por mantener la serenidad, para no freírle a hechizos y maldiciones. El muy idiota se puso a bromear acerca de la pinta de fulana con la que se lo había encontrado Snape. Sólo la mirada angustiada de Ron salvó a Taylor de un merecido puñetazo en la boca cuando soltó algo así como "damisela en apuros", mientras la varita de Harry echaba chispas y le hacía una quemadura en la túnica.


	3. EL FUNCIONARIO

Para disgusto de Harry, Davis volvió a unirlos a Taylor en su primer caso en prácticas. Un funcionario del Ministerio, del Departamento de Relaciones con los Muggles, de la Oficina de reversión de accidentes y excusas, había desaparecido. No sólo llevaba tres días sin acudir al trabajo, sino que su hermana, con la que vivía, había denunciado su ausencia.

Davis los acompañó en su primer día de investigación. La hermana de John Brady, el desaparecido, había activado un traslador para que les fuera más fácil llegar hasta su casa, en las afueras de un pueblo muggle cercano a Londres, en una zona boscosa y semisalvaje. Era una casa baja, modesta y sencilla, con un pequeño y descuidado jardín y un rústico cobertizo. Cuando abrió la puerta, se la encontraron muy nerviosa, tenía los rubios cabellos alborotados, los ojos rojos de llorar y unas ojeras muy marcadas en su maduro rostro. 

Harry puso mucha atención en el modo en que Davis dirigía las pesquisas. Tenían que interrogar a la mujer y registrar la casa a fondo. La hermana de Brady, Julia, temía que su hermano se hubiese suicidado, les dijo que estaba muy preocupada y angustiada y a Harry le resultaba evidente, le temblaban las manos y no paraba de tocarse el pelo, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. Pero Davis no paraba de hacerle preguntas, sin inmutarse, con una actitud fría, impasible, sin mostrar en su cara ni un atisbo de compasión o de empatía. A Harry le volvió a subir por el esófago un reflujo de amargura, la manera extremadamente profesional de su jefe, como quien analiza un objeto, sin implicarse lo más mínimo, como incapaz de sentir, le recordó a Snape, que sólo era de carne y hueso cuando se le sacaba de quicio.

Davis se había sentado frente a Julia en la mesita de la cocina, en la que se veía el estado de ansiedad de su propietaria, porque había cocinado, pero el plato estaba casi sin tocar y aunque estaba limpia, daba cierta sensación de desorden. Sólo la tetera bullía rompiendo la atmósfera trágica y depresiva que parecía extenderse como una gélida bruma por toda la casa. Julia asía con fuerza una taza de té como quien se aferra a la esperanza. Contestaba entre sollozos las preguntas directas y certeras de Davis, que parecía estar talando el tronco de un gigantesco árbol para llegar a la raíz. La mujer contestaba con una voz agotada y hacía esfuerzos visibles por concentrarse en las respuestas, poniendo las pocas energías que le quedaban en colaborar. 

Al final, la insistencia de Davis logró sonsacar a la apesadumbrada y llorosa Julia varios datos relevantes: que Brady se había divorciado dos años antes y que ya entonces había intentado quitarse la vida o, al menos, eso había dicho, que desde el divorcio había tenido problemas serios con su ex mujer, porque ésta le recordaba a la menor oportunidad que aún le debía una buena suma de galeones, que se había vuelto más taciturno y huraño, que apenas tenía amigos y pasaba mucho tiempo dedicado a su pequeña colección de huevos de criaturas mágicas, que había conocido a otra mujer con la que había salido durante un tiempo, pero que hacía un mes aproximadamente, esa novia había roto la relación y que su hermana le había visto muy desmejorado los últimos días. Entre sollozos y haciendo gestos señalándose a sí misma, como expresando que su hermano le daba problemas, explicó que tenía un carácter depresivo, con fuertes altibajos y que era difícil tratar con él, que llevaba tres días sin dormir, pendiente de que apareciera o, al menos, le mandara una lechuza, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué le había pasado, que no le había dicho nada de que pensara ir a ningún sitio, ni a dónde iba aparte del trabajo.

Tras el exhaustivo interrogatorio a la pobre Julia, que se quedó en la cocina agarrada a su taza de té y mirando a un espacio vacío, Davis los organizó para inspeccionar la casa. Mark se ocupó de poner el salón patas arriba, Ron subió a la habitación de la mujer, Harry tenía que examinar con lupa el cuarto del desaparecido y Davis estudiaría el resto. 

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, le sorprendieron la limpieza y el orden. Las paredes estaban decoradas con elegantes láminas. La cama era simple, pero tenía una colcha aparatosa, con grandes estampados rojos y dorados, perfectamente estirada. Las cortinas eran exageradamente ampulosas, con grandes borlas, que contrastaban con la modestia de la casa y de la propia ventana, de lo más elemental. Harry tuvo la impresión de que Brady trataba de vivir de una manera distinta a la que le había tocado en suerte. Buscó pistas, sobre todo, una posible nota de despedida, típica de un suicida, como le había advertido Davis, apuntes, escritos, lo que fuera. Observó con toda atención los libros, pocos, pero cuidadosamente colocados y revisó el armario y la ropa que había en él, túnicas de buena calidad junto a otras mucho más corrientes y desgastadas. Había también algunos objetos decorativos que parecían valiosos. Pero no encontró ningún escritorio ni ningún papel. Nada útil. Los otros estaban tan desanimados como él, no les quedaba más opción que buscar pistas fuera de la casa.

Estuvieron recorriendo la zona toda la tarde. Tras repartirse el terreno selvático y agreste en parcelas, buscaron objetos, restos, cualquier indicio; pero no sólo no localizaron el cadáver, no encontraron tampoco vestigios de ningún tipo de actividad mágica – Harry estrenó un hechizo detector, similar al “priore incantatem”- no hallaron pisadas ni ninguna marca que indicara que, al menos, el hombre había estado por allí. Para Davis no tenía sentido. Lo normal, según su experiencia, era que el cuerpo del suicida estuviera cerca de la casa. No había ni rastro de él.

De vuelta en el Ministerio, Harry y Ron continuaron la investigación preguntando a los compañeros de Brady y descubrieron algunos datos sorprendentes: los que trabajaban más cerca de él lo describieron como una persona introvertida, poco sociable, pero muy cumplidora, nunca había faltado al trabajo y era muy meticuloso y detallista en sus informes, casi obsesivo, según su propio jefe. Thomas Adams, que era el que lo solía acompañar cuando tenían que atender algún accidente mágico, bromeó diciendo que le gustaba la buena vida a pesar de lo poco que cobraban. Hablando con él, averiguaron que el día anterior a su desaparición se había llevado un expediente, sobre un incidente en el barrio de Candem, en el que un mago anciano, enfermo de alzheimer, había hecho arder de modo fortuito el coche de su vecino muggle, tras discutir con su yerno. Pero, además, Brady le había comentado que quería pasar sus próximas vacaciones en las islas Canarias y que para poder pagar el viaje estaba pensando en vender algún huevo de su colección. Evidentemente, no parecían los pensamientos ni los actos de una persona que pensara en suicidarse. En su ficha del Ministerio, la foto mágica de Brady mostraba un hombre de expresión taciturna, casi triste, con unos ojos que recordaban un poco los de un besugo, medio calvo, con el poco pelo oscuro que le quedaba totalmente rapado y un bigote un tanto ridículo, como apuntó Ron.

El sábado por la mañana, Harry cumplió su compromiso con McGonagall. La Directora de Hogwarts, que había pasado grandes apuros para reconstruir el castillo tras la última batalla, le había enviado varias lechuzas pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella. Harry sospechaba cuál era el motivo. Volver al colegio, después de estar más de dos años sin pisarlo, lo llenó de emoción. Lo invadió una profunda nostalgia cuando atravesó los jardines y cruzó las grandes puertas de roble. Los pasillos, en fin de semana y a una hora tan temprana, estaban casi vacíos y Harry se alegró de ello, no estaba de humor para que lo señalaran, lo acosaran y le miraran fijamente la pálida cicatriz, aunque se resignó a que unos cuantos alumnos de tercer y cuarto curso intentaran retenerlo para que hablara con ellos cuando se dirigía a la gárgola de piedra, grande y fea, que daba paso al despacho de la Directora.

Cuando la vio, Harry pensó que McGonagall había envejecido mucho en esos dos años. Detrás de sus gafas cuadradas, las patas de gallo eran aún más profundas, igual que las arrugas que fruncían sus finos labios. Pero sus ojos tenían el brillo enérgico y juvenil de alguien ilusionado con un importante y apasionante proyecto. Minerva le ofreció una galleta y le acercó una caja metálica decorada con cuadros escoceses. Harry recordó las veces en las que había sido Dumbledore, en aquél mismo despacho, el que le había ofrecido caramelos o una taza de té. Levantó la vista hacia su retrato y lo decepcionó ver que el viejo profesor dormía tranquilamente en el lienzo, haciendo temblar ligeramente con sus resoplidos la larga y plateada barba.

\- Ya te imaginas, para qué te he hecho venir, Potter. Y no necesito explicarte lo que significa para el colegio. No estoy, por supuesto, en contra de tu carrera de Auror – Minerva lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía una expresión seria y profesional – Yo misma te animé a ello hace años, pero me encuentro en una situación delicada. Me ha llevado tiempo y esfuerzo poner de nuevo en marcha el castillo y reiniciar las clases; pero la falta de profesores, en estos momentos, es un verdadero problema, me está complicando mucho las cosas. Quiero que sepas que, antes que a ti, le ofrecí el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a Severus Snape, pero, para mi sorpresa, lo rechazó.

\- ¿Snape no quiso el puesto?- Harry estaba asombrado.

\- No, Potter. Y he de decir que estaba convencida de que lo aceptaría, siempre lo había deseado. Me pareció – la voz de McGonagall se tornó más suave y cálida – que volver a trabajar en el colegio le serviría para mejorar su estatus, para que fuera respetado y se acabara por reconocer todo lo que él hizo, pero – Minerva arrugó la boca en un gesto de disgusto – parece que quiere convertirse en un ermitaño, como si quisiera enterrarse en vida. Rechazó de plano mi oferta, ni siquiera quiso darme explicaciones.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Harry se sintió incómodo, como si la silla fuera tremendamente dura y estuviera astillada. Dudó por un momento si hablarle a la Directora de su encuentro con el ex mortífago, pero eso no haría más que debilitar sus propios argumentos para no convertirse en profesor.

\- Lo siento, Directora McGonagall, pero quiero seguir con mis estudios de Auror. Acabo de empezar las prácticas, me queda ya sólo un año para acabar los estudios y me gusta, me gusta mucho lo que hago.

McGonagall lo miró atentamente, de arriba abajo, cruzó las manos encima de la mesa y exhaló un profundo suspiro:

\- Reconozco que esperaba esta respuesta, señor Potter. No me había hecho ilusiones. Aún así – continuó, sin dejar de mirarlo con interés – quiero que sepa que siempre habrá un sitio para usted en esta casa.

Harry sintió una oleada de profundo agradecimiento hacia McGonagall. Volvió a mirar de reojo el cuadro de Dumbledore, que seguía descansando plácidamente ajeno a todo. Recorrió con la mirada la sala, observando esos extraños cachivaches que repiqueteaban igual que cuando el antiguo Director estaba sentado allí. Se le encogió el estómago al recordar la noche aciaga en la que salió de aquél recinto sabiendo que tenía que morir. La Directora lo acompañó a la puerta y le ofreció la mano al salir, pero Harry se tomó la libertad de darle dos besos en las mejillas. McGonagall se ruborizó levemente y hasta se puso tiesa, pero lo despidió con una complacida sonrisa.

No pudo evitar la tentación de perderse por el castillo, evitando con mucho cuidado, eso sí, encontrarse con alguien. Sus pasos traicioneros lo llevaron irremisiblemente a las mazmorras y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba abriendo sigilosamente la puerta de la clase de pociones para comprobar si había alguien dentro. Pero tuvo suerte, estaba vacía. Parecía mucho más grande, pero tan fría y desapacible como siempre. Tuvo la sensación de que las paredes de piedra murmuraban en susurros con la grave y oscura voz de Snape, tratando a los alumnos con su desprecio habitual, con su mirada fulminante, paseándose soberbio, altivo e inaccesible entre los pupitres, ansioso por humillar a sus ocupantes, por aplastarlos con su imponente presencia y sus conocimientos.

El despacho estaba abandonado, se veía polvo en la superficie del escritorio. Slughorn se negó desde el principio a instalarse allí y, por lo visto, nadie lo usaba desde entonces. Se quedó mirando como hipnotizado los tarros de cristal con todas aquellas cosas repugnantes flotando en líquidos de aspecto asqueroso, hasta que una silla en un rincón captó su atención. Era la silla en la que se había sentado en las clases de oclumancia, frente a su odiado profesor, con tan sólo la mesa entre ellos. Harry sintió que la rabia y la frustración corrían por sus venas como un veneno. ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad antes? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada de su madre? ¿Por qué ese empeño en odiarlo, humillarlo y compararlo constantemente con su padre? Le dolían las palmas de las manos y se dio cuenta de que había apretado tanto los puños que se había clavado las uñas. Vio un caldero viejo y oxidado tirado en el suelo, bajo el escritorio, y una peligrosa pero fascinante idea surgió en su mente como un poderoso rayo que, en medio de la tormenta, rasgara de pronto la negra y densa oscuridad con su luz instantánea y cegadora.

Decidido, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, salió del polvoriento despacho y subió los peldaños de dos en dos, piso por piso, hasta que se detuvo delante del muro que ocultaba la Sala de los Menesteres. No perdía nada por intentarlo. Cuando la puerta secreta se abrió para él, amó la magia una vez más con todo su ser. A pesar del devastador incendio, la inmensa catedral, en la que se guardaban todos los objetos perdidos deliberadamente, seguía allí, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Parecía mucho más vacía, con amplios espacios despejados, y Harry sintió una punzada de desasosiego, temiendo que la primera parte del plan que empezaba a diseñar en su cabeza no saliera bien. Pero fue presa de la excitación cuando, tras unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos abarrotados de cosas extrañas apiladas en equilibrios imposibles, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era increíble, pero su viejo amigo estaba allí. Salió triunfante de la Sala de los Menesteres con el libro de pociones del Príncipe Mestizo en la mano. Ahora, sólo tenía que hacer algunas compras en el Callejón Diagón.

Cuando el lunes volvió al trabajo, una lechuza parda le dejó en la mesa un mensaje desesperado de la hermana de Brady. Había caído en la cuenta de que en el cobertizo, donde su hermano guardaba celosamente su colección, faltaba uno de los huevos más valiosos. 

Volvieron a la casa con la esperanza de encontrar algo con lo que empezar a deshacer aquél enigma. La tosca cabaña de madera era en realidad un pequeño almacén A primera vista, no había nada raro, salvo que todos los huevos estaban primorosamente ordenados y etiquetados. Detectaron varios encantamientos que servían para mantener la temperatura y proteger los objetos de la humedad. Harry miraba con admiración un enorme huevo dorado de Colacuerno húngaro, como el que le tocó atrapar en su cuarto curso, cuando Taylor dio un gemido ahogado:

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ron rápidamente.

\- El huevo que falta es … -Mark parecía horrorizado, se cubría la cara con las manos - el de serpiente gigante de Ayeryawadi*. – A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, era la especie a la que pertenecía Nagini.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, sí. Mira el cartelito. Estaba ahí – y señaló un hueco ancho y espacioso entre dos huevos pequeños cuyas cáscaras exhibían múltiples y diminutas motas de colores brillantes.

Volvieron a revisar el cobertizo, de arriba abajo, con todos los hechizos de los que disponían, incluido el sanguinem revelo que era capaz de mostrar restos de sangre, incluso minúsculos e imperceptibles al ojo, pero sin resultado. Analizaron con lumos máxima las paredes, el suelo, los objetos de la colección, uno por uno. No había señales de lucha o de refriega o pisadas. Nada se había movido ni un milímetro. Harry extendió con cuidado la poción *ostendocutis alrededor de la zona en la que había estado el huevo en un vano intento de revelar huellas; pero, a pesar de su dedicación, no encontraron nada en aquélla cabaña. Sin embargo, ahora, todo indicaba que podía haber sido un robo.

Durante la semana, lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue un informe detallado del caso a Davis. Estaba frustrado, había intercambiado opiniones con Mark y Ron y ellos también estaban perdidos, los tres habían imaginado que encontrarían un cadáver y más pistas. Según Taylor, era el primer caso “raro” que tenía en su cortísima carrera de Auror.

Harry aprovechó la relativa tranquilidad de esos días para rumiar a placer la rabia acumulada contra Snape. Con el libro del Príncipe Mestizo - quién mejor, pensaba - en su poder, fue haciendo acopio de los ingredientes necesarios para su venganza. Aún tenía frescos en la memoria los insultos que le dedicó el bastardo en su casa, las frases de desdén, los menosprecios delante de Kingsley y hasta podía sentir el dolor en la espalda y en el trasero por el modo brutal y violento con el que el ex mortífago lo había echado sin contemplaciones de Spinner´s End. 

Ya no quería justificarlo más, ya no encontraba consuelo en recordar sus sacrificios, en pensar en el hombre como en alguien que lo había protegido. Lo había dejado muy claro, todo lo había hecho por ella, él en realidad le importaba una mierda. Había sido muy fácil odiarlo. Snape había hecho todos los méritos para ello durante seis tortuosos años. Pero, ahora, sin saber muy bien el motivo, el odio había sido sustituido por una extraña desazón, por una sensación abrasadora y angustiosa. Había sido un ingenuo creyendo que el hombre apreciaría sus esfuerzos por sacarlo de prisión, que valoraría su empeño en que se le reconociera el papel crucial que había tenido en la derrota de Voldemort, su tesón por contar al mundo mágico su lealtad a Dumbledore y los grandes riesgos que había asumido. Quizás el bastardo grasiento tuviera razón y aún era un crío, pero eso se iba a acabar pronto. Se sintió satisfecho de su sangre fría cuando no le tembló el pulso al redactar la carta. Snape no quería volver a verle, pero tal vez no se resistiera a la tentación de recuperar sus memorias, ésas que sólo fue capaz de darle cuando el cabrón pensaba que iba a morir. Tendría todo preparado por si aceptaba la cita.

No fue nada fácil localizar a la novia de Brady. Su hermana no tenía mucha información, el tipo era tan reservado que ni siquiera ella sabía quién era, todo lo más un nombre, Amanda Sullivan y una dirección, la de una tienda de escobas en el Callejón Diagón.

Era una tienda pequeña, casi escondida, que pasaba desapercibida entre todos los escaparates mágicos y espectaculares del Callejón. Sin embargo, al entrar, vieron que estaba abarrotada de todo tipo de modelos, incluidos los últimos que habían salido al mercado, y que no faltaba ni un solo detalle para el cuidado y mantenimiento de las escobas voladoras, desde libros hasta toda clase de instrumentos y pociones. En una de las paredes, destacaban unos posters mágicos, de lo más realista, con el capitán de los Chudley Cannons atrapando la snitch mientras su escoba echaba chispas y con la portera de las Arpías de Holyhead apoyada en una escoba que refulgía cuando ella hacía una parada fabulosa. Mientras Ron se quedaba boquiabierto mirando la Ciclón 2020, el último grito, tan nueva que sólo la tenían los jugadores profesionales, Harry y Mark observaban cómo una pluma mágica levitaba sobre unas letras suspendidas en el aire en las que se invitaba a personalizar la escoba con el nombre del propietario. Harry tampoco pudo evitar la tentación de tener en sus manos la Ciclón y admirar su espléndida factura. Cuando, absorto, ya había olvidado por qué estaban allí, alguien carraspeó y una voz dulce y atiplada preguntó:

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ¿Qué desean?

Mark se apresuró a mostrar a la mujer su acreditación como Auror a pesar de que su condición era evidente por las túnicas que llevaban:

\- Ya veo que saben que hago descuento a los Aurores, será un placer.

Amanda Sullivan era una mujer de mediana edad, de cara redonda y ojos castaños y expresivos. Bajita, regordeta y con el cabello oscuro recogido en un moño tenía un aspecto afable y risueño. Pero Taylor soltó bruscamente:

\- No venimos a comprar, estamos investigando un caso. ¿Conoce a este hombre? - Puso la foto de Brady encima del mostrador - La cara amable de Amanda se transformó por completo. A Harry no se le escapó la expresión de temor con que miró a Mark.

\- Sí, estuvimos saliendo juntos un tiempo. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Entonces fue Ron quien tomó la voz cantante:

\- Ha desaparecido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? - Harry miró pasmado a su amigo, que taladraba a la mujer con la mirada, se estaba tomando muy en serio todo lo que Davis les había enseñado.

\- Hace un mes, más o menos. 

\- ¿Han sido novios y hace un mes que no lo ve? ¿Por qué? - Ron apretaba las tuercas..

La mujer estaba ahora claramente alterada, empezó a rascarse el cuello y se mordía el labio inferior.

\- Es que ... - tragó saliva de manera evidente - él quería que nos casáramos, pero yo no estaba convencida. Se lo tomó mal y dejamos de vernos.

\- ¿Cree que podía haberse suicidado? - intervino Mark. Las facciones de Amanda se relajaron un poco.

\- No sé, es posible. Eso fue lo que me dijo la otra vez.

\- ¿Qué otra vez? - ahora fue Harry quien preguntó, harto de dar vueltas sin llegar a ninguna parte.

\- Eh.... es que tuvimos una discusión, ¿saben?, cosas de novios, pero luego nos reconciliamos - Amanda esbozó una forzada sonrisa. 

\- ¿No sabe a dónde puede haber ido? - Ron volvía a la carga.

\- No, no, ya les he dicho que hace más de un mes que no sé nada de él.

Echaron un último vistazo a la tienda y se volvieron al Ministerio como habían venido, con las manos vacías:

\- ¿Sabéis lo que pienso? - exclamó Mark con cara de exasperación - Ese tío está ahora mismo pasándolo en grande en las islas Canarias y nosotros aquí, como idiotas, tratando de dar con él. Harry y Ron asintieron, compartían plenamente esa sensación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gran río de Birmania (actual Myanmar) su valle y delta son de selva tropical monzónica.   
> * ostendo: mostrar / cutis: piel, envoltura


	4. LA TRAMPA

Snape lo había citado a última hora de la tarde. Cuando llegó a Spinner´s End, un sol opaco se hundía en el horizonte, sus débiles y blanquecinos rayos abandonaban impotentes un cielo plomizo, solidificado con pesadas nubes negras que amenazaban con precipitarse de un momento a otro cayendo implacables sobre la tierra. El viento frío y cortante lo estremeció y, tras un rayo que iluminó fantasmagóricamente toda la deprimida y miserable barriada, empezó a llover copiosamente hasta el punto que una cortina de agua le impidió la visión. Mientras esperaba a que el hombre se dignase a despejarle las poderosas barreras mágicas que había alzado en torno a su casa, la inclemente lluvia lo empapó. Se tocó, nervioso, el bolsillo de la chaqueta, palpando los frasquitos que guardaba en su interior.

Su antiguo profesor lo recibió con gesto adusto, clavándole la familiar mirada de aversión. Su aspecto no había mejorado un ápice, seguía sin afeitar, el pelo lacio pegándosele sucio y seboso por los hombros. Las ojeras estaban aún más amoratadas y la piel más pálida y mortecina. Apenas pudo cruzar la puerta. El hombre extendió la mano:

  
\- Devuélveme mis recuerdos y vete de aquí.

Harry ya contaba con ese recibimiento, pero la lluvia le había ofrecido una coartada perfecta:

\- A eso he venido, Snape, pero... ¿puedo secarme?, me he calado hasta los huesos. No quiero molestarlo, sólo será un momento. Por favor.- Harry estaba dispuesto a suplicar si era necesario.

\- Creí que eras mago, Potter ¿Es que no te enseñaron los hechizos para secarte y entrar en calor en el colegio? Recuerdo perfectamente que se daban en el primer curso. Claro que tú eras demasiado importante para prestar atención ¿no es así? - La malicia devolvió la vida por unos instantes a sus sombríos ojos mientras sus labios se torcían con la habitual mueca de desdén, pero se apartó para dejarle atravesar el umbral.

Sin mediar palabra, Snape se perdió en la cocina y lo dejó solo en el lúgubre salón:

\- ¿Podría…podría darme una taza de té? por favor, me he quedado helado.

Cuando el hombre reapareció, traspasándolo con una mirada asesina, depositó una bolsa de tela en la frágil mesita que, junto a un raído sillón orejero, dos sillas roñosas y una desconchada lámpara mágica de velas inextinguibles, constituía todo el mobiliario de aquella cueva solitaria. Sacó varias ampollas del saquito.

\- Llévate estas pociones, Potter. Estas tres - dijo señalando las de color rojo - son las de reposición de sangre y éstas - le mostró dos que tenían un líquido verde y viscoso - son las revitalizantes.

\- Gracias - musitó, confundido. No había contado con un gesto como ése, estaba empezando a dudar. El hombre movió la varita y dos tazas y una humeante tetera salieron volando de la cocina y se aposentaron en la tabla.

\- De gracias, nada, Potter. Dame lo que es mío - bramó Snape.

A Harry se le esfumaron las dudas de golpe y, sin más dilación, le entregó el frasquito en el que las valiosas memorias fluctuaban suavemente y emitían tenues destellos azulados. El hombre agarró con ansia la ampolla y se la guardó inmediatamente en la túnica. La tetera se puso a verter su contenido en las dos tazas. Harry se quedó mirando fijamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que le hacía daño en el pecho, era su oportunidad.

\- Eh...esto ..yo..- Titubeó a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mostrarse sereno, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel - No quiero abusar, pero... si pudiera darme alguna poción para dormir sin pesadillas, las que he comprado no son tan buenas como las que tomaba en el colegio - Harry intentó poner cara de sufrimiento.

El rostro de Snape se contrajo en un gesto de desprecio, pero desapareció de nuevo en dirección a la decrépita cocina. Harry tuvo que respirar profundamente para que la excitación no lo agarrotara. Sacó el otro frasquito de la chaqueta y echó su contenido lo más rápido que pudo en una de las tazas. Con el pulso tembloroso, tomó la otra, se sentó en una de las sillas sin esperar a que le dieran permiso y empezó a beber. No sabía si tiritaba por las ropas mojadas o por el riesgo y la expectación.

Su antiguo profesor dejó un pequeño tarrito de color naranja en la mesa, con cara de hartazgo, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en el sillón orejero a tomarse tranquilamente el té, sin apartar la vista de Harry como desafiándole a aguantar la mirada. Pero el muchacho tenía un pesado nudo en el estómago, le costaba tragar y se limitó a vigilar en silencio los parsimoniosos y elegantes movimientos con que Snape se llevaba la taza a los labios.

Durante unos minutos, que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, no se dirigieron la palabra, se limitaron a observarse, sin apenas moverse, como dos luchadores que estudiaran atentamente al contrario antes de entrar en combate. A cada sorbo del profesor, la respiración de Harry se aceleraba un poco más y empezaba a notar un sudor frío bajo la húmeda camiseta. Tuvo que sofocar un gemido de pánico, con el corazón en un puño, cuando el hombre, de repente, se levantó del sillón y lo apuntó con su varita, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro:

\- Vamos, muchacho ¡sécate de una vez! – Harry sintió una potente y cálida ráfaga de magia que eliminó de una sola pasada el frío y el agua que le habían estado torturando – Eso está mucho mejor – dijo Snape con una media sonrisa.

El chico lo miró de hito en hito, tratando desesperadamente de descifrar si su artimaña había hecho efecto. La mirada de Snape parecía menos dura, menos tajante. El hombre volvió a llenar las tazas y le ofreció más té a Harry, como si mostrarse servicial con él fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se dejó caer en el sillón, cruzó las piernas y con un aspecto mucho más relajado, le preguntó:

\- ¿Y bien, muchacho? ¿Cómo va el caso de ese desaparecido?

Harry notaba cómo se le retorcía el estómago, aún no estaba seguro. Tratando de sobreponerse a su agitación, le contó la investigación sobre el caso Brady, no sin antes mostrar su extrañeza por que el ex mortífago estuviera tan al corriente de sus prácticas como Auror.

\- Ya te dije que tengo mis fuentes de información – Harry no sabía si se lo estaba imaginando, pero la voz de Snape sonaba diferente, como más suave, casi agradable.

\- No sabemos qué pensar, sólo sabemos que él y el huevo han desaparecido; puede que esté en la playa o puede que le hayan asesinado para robarle. Cada vez que pienso que alguien puede tener ese huevo …

\- Oh, vamos, chico, ¿no pensarás que esos huevos van a eclosionar? ¿verdad?

\- Pero yo… creí….

Snape sonrió burlón, pero en sus ojos no había sombra de su sempiterno sarcasmo – la mente de Harry empezó a girar sobre esos minúsculos detalles: la ausencia de maldad, la tranquilidad, la calidez de su voz y la desaparición sorprendente de ese Potter escupido con rabia como si fuera un insulto. Sintió un grato cosquilleo.

\- ¡Esos huevos pueden haber sido puestos hace años, décadas, quién sabe si siglos!- dijo el profesor con un ligero tono de irritación – Si existiese alguna posibilidad de que de alguno de ellos saliera una de esas extraordinarias criaturas, su tenencia sería ilegal y ese pobre diablo no habría podido juntar el dinero suficiente para comprarlas en toda su miserable vida – a Harry le vino a la memoria el huevo de Norberto que Hagrid había conseguido de extranjis – ¡ni robando todo el dinero de Gringotts! Además, una serpiente como Nagini no puede crecer en el maldito clima de este país, como mucho puede soportarlo si ya es adulta.

Los conocimientos del hombre en contraste con su inexperiencia lo volvieron a pillar por sorpresa:

\- Pero yo pensé …

\- Es mejor que no pienses, Harry.

La mención de su nombre de pila, pronunciado por primera vez por aquella voz grave y profunda, lo impactó como si una quaffle lo acabara de tirar de su escoba. Ya no tenía duda de que la Amortentia había hecho efecto, pero tratándose de Snape no era raro que no se hubiera quitado la máscara. No había fantaseado con la idea de que se lanzara en sus brazos, pero había esperado una reacción más pasional. Sólo el fenomenal alivio de no haber sido descubierto por su antiguo Profesor de Pociones lo ayudaba a no sentirse decepcionado.

\- Por cierto – continuó Snape – en el Ministerio tenéis que tener un registro de todos los huevos raros comprados por ese hombre.

\- Sí, nuestro jefe le ha encargado a Ron que busque el archivo en que están anotados los objetos de su colección.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Snape le dedicó ahora una sonrisa, clara, directa. Lo miraba intensamente, como a punto de leerle la mente, como si quisiera verlo más allá de su cuerpo. El calor que desprendían sus negros y enigmáticos ojos le hicieron sudar – Ahora encontrar quién tiene ese dichoso huevo es crucial.

\- Bueno, es un respiro saber que no hay otra Nagini criándose por ahí – Harry esbozó una tímida sonrisa y los ojos chispeantes de Snape siguieron con atención el leve movimiento de sus labios.

Snape dejó su taza sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, sin apartar la vista del muchacho sentado frente a él:

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Harry?

\- Sí, claro – contestó, sin saber qué le esperaba.

\- ¿Tienes novio?

Harry había pasado de estar muerto de frío y calado hasta los huesos a sentirse como en una sauna:

\- ¿Novio? – respondió, totalmente desconcertado.

\- Sí, novio, Harry, he dicho novio.

\- ¿Cree usted que soy homosexual, Snape?, sólo he tenido una relación y ha sido con una chica, con Ginny, la hermana de Ron – contestó aturdido, notando un calor sofocante en la cara - ¿Por qué dice que….

Pero el hombre lo interrumpió, como si sus balbuceos hubieran agotado su paciencia.

\- Tengo… pruebas – su voz sonó con un deje de picardía que dejó descolocado a Harry

\- ¿Qué pruebas? – Harry no comprendía nada.

\- El vampiro, muchacho.

\- ¿El vampiro que me atacó? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Verás, ese vampiro intentó poseerte, Harry. Te identificó como una presa sexual, olió en ti tu verdadera naturaleza, la que te distingue de otros hombres y te convierte en una posible pareja para un macho dominante y agresivo como ése. Pudo haberte atacado sólo para chuparte la sangre y bañarse en tu magia, pero no se conformó con eso – Snape arrastraba las palabras en un susurro, lentamente, como regodeándose en el dramático efecto que producían en el chico – Un vampiro nunca se equivoca y cuando un ejemplar dominante se encapricha de otro macho es porque sabe que en las venas de éste corre el deseo irrefrenable de ser pasivo, de someterse, de dejarse llevar …

Los ojos de Snape brillaban como brasas llameantes. A Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza:

\- ¡Pero yo me resistí!

\- Claro, porque él te identificó, pero tú no lo elegiste a él – Snape parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

Harry sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho, como si algo dentro de él estuviese a punto de explotar, se moría de calor, empezó a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Pero el hombre volvió a sobresaltarlo:

\- Lo siento, Harry. No he pretendido molestarte. Pero me sorprende enormemente tu inocencia.

El muchacho se quedó aturdido unos instantes sin saber si era una inaudita disculpa de su profesor o una humillación. Sin que él se diera cuenta, el hombre había aproximado mágicamente la silla y ahora Harry estaba sentado mucho más cerca. Un poco más de aquella tensión y el corazón se le saldría de entre las costillas.

\- Entonces …- dijo, inclinándose hacia él - ¿No hay nadie?

\- No, no hay nadie – La boca se le había quedado seca.

\- Pero siempre hay alguien, Harry – la voz de Snape era ahora un suave murmullo que acariciaba su oído – siempre hay alguien que alimenta nuestros sueños… nuestras fantasías…

Harry casi podía oír el sonido de su sangre corriendo desbocada e inflamada por sus venas, palpitando sin piedad en sus sienes, sin dejarle pensar:

\- Sí – dijo casi sin aliento, incapaz de mirar a Snape a la cara.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó una voz más dura y penetrante.

\- Hay alguien, alguien en quien he pensado mucho últimamente, no… no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién Harry? Puedes decírmelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Harry consiguió levantar la vista. Snape lo devoraba con la mirada. Sus ojos, que parecían dos carbones encendidos, lo derritieron:

\- Usted.

El rostro de Snape encarnó por unos instantes la imagen misma de la sorpresa y el asombro; pero, pronto, el hombre se recompuso y, despacio, con cuidado, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, rozando sutil y exquisitamente sus labios.

Aquél leve pero delicioso contacto disolvió el poco raciocinio que le quedaba. Sus manos volaron hacia el pelo grasiento del hombre, aferrándose a su nuca para apretar su boca contra la suya, la violencia del deseo que lo atravesaba lo sobrecogió de tal modo que pensó que iba a reventar.

La lengua del hombre pidió paso entre sus labios y Harry, dominado por el instinto, se entregó a la invasión, notando como todo su ser vibraba cuando el beso se volvió líquido e incandescente. Entonces, unas manos fuertes y callosas alzaron con firmeza su ropa, separando con ímpetu la camiseta de los pantalones, abriéndose camino entre su piel y haciéndole gemir en la boca del hombre cuando sus duros y fríos dedos recorrieron su espalda.

Antes de que se quedara sin respiración, Snape rompió el beso para atacar su cuello indefenso y marcarlo a fuego con su saliva ardiente. No podía abrir los ojos, no podía pensar, sólo dejar que su sangre fluyera cada vez más espesa, más caliente hacia su entrepierna, endureciendo su carne de manera insoportable.

Un movimiento poderoso y brusco lo levantó de la silla mientras sus gafas, empañadas e inútiles, caían ruidosamente al suelo. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el hombre lo sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas para acceder por completo a él. Un impulso ciego lo llevó a besarlo apasionadamente, pero cuando notó la enorme erección de Snape entre sus nalgas, una oleada de pánico lo dejó paralizado. Sintiendo que todos sus músculos se contraían y que le faltaba el aire, se apartó de su antiguo profesor como si le hubiera atravesado una descarga eléctrica.

\- No puedo.. – dijo, luchando por controlar su voz – no puedo hacerlo, no… no estoy preparado.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, las piernas le temblaban. Notaba un sudor frío por la frente. El hombre lo miró fijamente, confundido, consternado; se incorporó del sillón, tratando de tocarlo de nuevo. Horrorizado, Harry recogió las gafas, se colocó la ropa lo más deprisa que pudo y salió escopetado en dirección a la puerta; pero la vergüenza y el bochorno que sentía le impidieron salir de allí tan velozmente como deseaba:

\- Lo siento – explicó con un nudo en la garganta – lo siento…

Snape se quedó de pie frente a él, quieto, observándolo con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos oscuros, sin intentar ya aproximarse. Agarrando fuertemente su varita, Harry aprovechó el momento para huir de Spinner´s End.

La vorágine de formas y colores propia de la Aparición le dejó aún más mareado que de costumbre, fue corriendo al baño en cuanto las paredes del recibidor de Grimmauld Place se materializaron delante de él. A pesar de las náuseas, no llegó a vomitar, pero las convulsiones de su estómago se habían extendido por todo su cuerpo. Se lavó la cara y se apoyó en el lavabo con la cabeza agachada, sin atreverse a mirarse en el espejo, concentrándose en calmarse, en dejar de jadear como si hubiera vuelto a su casa corriendo a pie despavorido.

Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, se sentó, desvalido y desamparado, en el borde de su cama. Se cubrió la cara, que aún le ardía, con las manos y entonces percibió el olor a grasa y especias del cabello de Snape, impregnado aún en sus dedos; instintivamente, se los llevó a los labios y la intensa y turbadora huella de los fervientes besos lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

Ya no podía buscar excusas para no pensar. Ya no podía esconderse, ya no podía evadirse, ya no podía sin más apartar de sí los extraños pensamientos y las difusas emociones que todo lo relacionado con aquél hombre provocaban en él.

Era como si algo se hubiese roto, como si el dique con que tan cuidadosamente había contenido una corriente oscura e inconfesable hubiese saltado por los aires y ahora lo ahogara imparable, anegándolo todo, tragándoselo entero.

Ya no podía cerrar los ojos a lo evidente, a la verdad hiriente que se mostraba ante él: que se sentía poderosamente atraído por el hombre, que lo deseaba, que el odio que había sentido por él no era nada en comparación con el sufrimiento que le producían sus desprecios y sus desplantes, que su anhelo de venganza era en realidad despecho, que ese cruel despecho que lo atenazaba era el verdadero motivo por el que había elegido escarmentarlo dándole la Amortentia y no cualquier otra de las múltiples maneras con las que habría podido humillarlo o atormentarlo.

Se sintió morir cuando su conciencia se abrió paso entre sus enmarañados pensamientos para estrellarlo contra las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo que le había hecho a Snape era grave, muy grave. Y conociendo en sus propias carnes el carácter vengativo y cruel del hombre tenía claro que no lo perdonaría jamás. Pero lo que le perforó el estómago como una erupción ácida y amarga fue caer en la cuenta de que su antiguo profesor no sólo lo aborrecería y rechazaría por su padre o por su madre, sino porque ahora él le había dado un motivo personal para odiarlo más que nunca. Se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama y advirtió entonces que en su precipitada huida se había dejado la poción para dormir sin pesadillas.


	5. DOBLE JUEGO

Llegó al Ministerio sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. De nada le habían servido los cambios de postura en la cama, o levantarse a estirar las piernas, o pedirle a Kreacher un vaso de leche caliente o concentrarse en que su respiración se sosegara. Su conciencia y sus deseos lo habían torturado con la crueldad de un interminable cruciatus.   
A primera hora tenían reunión con Davis para poner en común lo avanzado en el caso del funcionario desaparecido. Harry sentía que una parte de su cerebro estaba acelerada, angustiada, irritada por la sobredosis de adrenalina, pero otra zona de su mente estaba aletargada y entumecida por la falta de descanso.

A juzgar por la cara de preocupación que puso Ron en cuanto lo vio, debía de tener muy mal aspecto. Pero lo que no se esperaba era la actitud de Davis, que le pillaba además totalmente desconcentrado y consumido en su propio infierno. Era lo que le faltaba. Los tres confiaban en que su jefe los animara con la investigación, pero lo que se encontraron fue una reprimenda por la manera en la que habían hecho el interrogatorio a Amanda Sullivan que resultó ser del todo insuficiente. Ron detalló las expresiones faciales de la mujer que, desde luego, daban la impresión de que ocultaba algo y a Davis ese elemento le pareció esencial, así que, tras un repaso a las técnicas de indagación de testigos, los mandó de nuevo a la tienda de escobas del Callejón Diagón.

Ron se acercó a él en cuanto salieron de la oficina.

\- Harry, tienes mala cara, como si no hubieras dormido, ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no es nada – contestó, sintiéndose inmediatamente culpable por la mentira – me ha debido de sentar mal algo que cené anoche - Ron lo miró con un poco de suspicacia, como si no se hubiese quedado convencido, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en la influencia que la convivencia con Hermione estaba ejerciendo en su amigo.

\- Hermione es muy buena con las pociones para dormir sin pesadillas, Harry. Así que si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que decírnoslo ¿vale? – le pasó el brazo por los hombros y Harry se sintió reconfortado, pero la sensación de culpa se incrementó.

Cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagón se toparon con la puerta de la tienda de Amanda cerrada a cal y canto. Mark soltó varios tacos y trató de abrir la puerta con “alohomora” hasta que, al ver que no daba resultado, optó por intentarlo a la fuerza tirando a lo bestia del picaporte. Harry, que ya tenía una jaqueca considerable, lo invitó con una palmadita en la espalda a desistir y tuvo que escuchar otra andanada de juramentos y groserías. Ron también tenía cara de frustración. El caso se les estaba atravesando.

Taylor lanzó una mirada furibunda a su alrededor, como si fuera a tirarse al cuello de Amanda Sullivan en cuanto la viera, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el local que estaba al otro lado de la calle:

\- ¿Y si nos tomamos algo en el Caldero Chorreante?, ya que estamos aquí….

Ron torció la boca y meneó la cabeza, como diciendo “éste siempre está escaqueándose”, pero a Harry le pareció una excelente idea.

Su entrada en el mugriento pub no pasó desapercibida, en cuanto puso un pie dentro, Tom el tabernero salió como un rayo de detrás del mostrador:

\- ¡Harry Potter! ¡Es un honor!

Pero Ron salió al quite:

\- Tom ¿Ves las túnicas? Estamos trabajando y un poco de discreción nos vendría muy bien.

\- Oh, por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. Tengo una mesa reservada que será muy del agrado de los señores.

El tabernero los condujo a una mesa retirada, medio escondida en una esquina del pequeño local, sin quitarle el ojo a Harry, como extasiado de que el héroe estuviera allí. Pidieron tres cervezas de mantequilla y se dejaron caer en las sillas con desánimo. Cuando se sentó, su maltrecho cuerpo y la parte dormida de su cerebro lo agradecieron infinitamente. 

El tabernero, tan desdentado y arrugado como siempre, hizo una ligera inclinación delante de ellos y les sirvió solícito. Se puso a frotar con ímpetu la mesa con un paño sucio:

\- Así que están trabajando… ¿Algún caso interesante, señor Potter?

\- Más que interesante, Tom, complicado; pero no podemos hablar de lo que estamos haciendo, es confidencial.

\- Hemos venido a interrogar a la dueña de la tienda de escobas, pero está cerrada. ¿No sabrá dónde puede estar, verdad? – la intervención de Mark le ganó una fuerte patada de Ron por debajo de la mesa, pero Taylor, salvo por un leve gesto de dolor, no se dio por enterado y miró a Tom con interés. Al tabernero le habían crecido de repente los ojos y las orejas.

\- ¿Amanda? Suele venir aquí muy a menudo, viene casi siempre después de cerrar la tienda, pero hace tres días que no la veo. Ayer pasó por la puerta, pero no entró, parecía tener prisa, bajaba corriendo por la calle. Ni idea de dónde puede estar, pero – la cara de Tom era la viva imagen del cotilleo – sé que tiene líos sentimentales – dijo poniendo voz de misterio.

Entonces fue Ron quien de manera decidida sacó la foto de Brady.

\- ¿Con este hombre?

A Tom parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

\- Sí, sí. Éste es uno de sus novios.

Entonces fue Harry el que ya no pudo más, se había despertado:

\- ¿Novios? ¿Es que tiene más de uno?

Tom estaba prácticamente babeando de la emoción, a punto de tirar los vasos.

\- Sí, señor Potter. Tiene dos novios – y bajando mucho la voz, añadió – Últimamente la he visto con dos hombres distintos. Y discutiendo con los dos, sobre todo con uno, ése, el de la foto. Yo no me dedico a escuchar conversaciones, claro que no – dijo moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza – pero no puedo evitar oírlas ¿saben?

\- ¿Y de qué hablaban? – preguntó Mark, que no perdió la ocasión de lanzar a Ron una mirada de reproche.

\- Discutía de dinero con el de la foto – comentó Tom, que parecía sentirte importante por la atención que le prestaban- Ella le pedía que le devolviera “el dinero” y él la amenazaba ¡Menudo tipo! Al principio, ella lo presionaba y el hombre no le hacía caso, pero la última vez que estuvieron aquí, ella se echó a llorar y él se metió con ella diciendo que no le quería y la insultó, le llamó egoísta, mala mujer, cosas así y hasta le llegó a decir que se iba a arrepentir, pero no me enteré de más – Ahora era Harry el que estaba en ascuas:

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- Con el otro la he visto las últimas semanas. Con ése parecía que se llevaba muy bien, pero hablaban tan bajo que no podía entender nada. Es un tipo alto, fuerte, barbudo, con barriga y con mucho más pelo. Es el dueño de la tienda de calderos, la que hay cerca de aquí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ese hombre también era su novio? – exclamó Ron con tono de impaciencia.

Tom lo miró como si fuera un muggle entrometido:

\- ¡Claro que era su novio! Llegaban cogidos de la mano y, a veces – dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible – se besaban.

\- ¿Y seguía viéndose con el de la foto? – por la cara de asco de Mark, Amanda le caía pésimamente.

\- Sí, sí. Unas veces aparecía con uno y otras veces con el otro. Y con el de la foto vino a mi local hasta la discusión fuerte del otro día.

\- ¿No te acordarás de la fecha de ese “otro día?

\- Señor Potter, es un placer ayudarlo – Tom no cabía en sí de satisfacción – ese “otro día” fue hace exactamente dos semanas y estuvieron sentados en esta misma mesa.

Aunque se habían refrescado las gargantas con las cervezas, salieron del pub con la cabeza caliente. Harry propuso visitar al dueño de la tienda de calderos, quizás él les dijera dónde localizar a Amanda Sullivan, sin necesidad de echar mano de los registros del Ministerio para determinar su domicilio, y les contara algo interesante. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero cuando llegaron, encontraron también la puerta cerrada, ésta, incluso, con barreras mágicas. No se molestaron en desmontarlas, el letrero del escaparate era muy expresivo: “Calderos Todos los tamaños Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata, Automáticos, Plegables” pero de nada les servía la tienda sin su dueño. Y la ausencia de éste al mismo tiempo que la de Amanda resultaba sospechosa. 

Harry pensó que no había nada más mortificante que tener que redactar un informe con su cabeza medio dormida o en otra parte, pero tuvo que ceder ante la dichosa burocracia. Al menos Davis estaba contento con los resultados de la conversación con Tom. A Ron le sentó fatal que su jefe felicitara a Taylor, pero Harry entendió que en algo se tenía que notar que Mark fuera ya oficialmente un profesional. 

Como todos los intentos que hizo en ese momento el Ministerio para localizar a Amanda Sullivan fueron inútiles y la lechuza enviada a su casa volvió en poco tiempo y con la notificación sin entregar, Davis avisó a la especialista en perfiles, Silvara Lynx, con la esperanza de que les ayudara a salir del punto muerto al que habían llegado. Después de entregar el informe y tomar algo con Ron en la cafetería, se reunieron con ella en el despacho del jefe.

La mujer llegó cargada con un montón de pergaminos, incluido el informe que Harry acababa de redactar y del que reconoció inmediatamente la letra. No parecía tener más de 30 años, era menuda, de bonita figura. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un apretado moño alto del que se escapaban unos coquetos rizos y llevaba unas gafas ovaladas aseguradas con una delicada cadena. Vestía un impecable traje de chaqueta muggle conjuntado con unos zapatos negros con tacón, que recordaron a Harry su amarga aventura disfrazado de fulana y la vergüenza que pasó en casa de Snape. Un suave maquillaje resaltaba sus dulces facciones, pero en sus bonitos ojos marrones brillaba la sagacidad de un lince. Debía haber estado tomando notas a toda velocidad, porque aún la seguía la pluma a vuelapluma chorreando tinta. 

Con impresionante aplomo, Silvara fue hacia la mesa de Davis y soltó el fajo de pergaminos. Con un refinado movimiento de varita, sacó del dossier un manuscrito con la tinta aún fresca y lo dejó levitando en medio de la sala. 

\- Bien, he examinado al sujeto desaparecido y creo que podemos descartar el suicidio. - Su voz sonaba grave en contraste con su frágil aspecto. A Harry le pareció que debía tener mucha personalidad.

\- ¿Y te basas en…? – exclamó Davis.

\- En los testimonios de sus compañeros de trabajo, Roger. Si Brady se llevó un expediente e hizo planes para las vacaciones no tenía intención de suicidarse. Además, he estudiado las declaraciones de la hermana y lo que cuenta, cómo lo cuenta, unido a las referencias a las otras mujeres que hay en los informes, me llevan a creer que lo del suicidio no era más que una forma de llamar la atención, probablemente, para manipularlas.

Mark contemplaba embobado a la joven y Harry observó divertido la cara de sorpresa de Ron, con razón Hermione le reprochaba que le faltara picardía para las relaciones personales, pero él también estaba fascinado con los argumentos de Silvara. Davis continuó atando cabos:

\- ¿Crees que las manipulaba?

\- Estoy segura. Así es. A la hermana la tenía prácticamente explotada atendiéndole y a las otras les debía dinero. De acuerdo con los datos que habéis recogido sobre él, estoy convencida de que se le puede definir como un hombre egoísta, caprichoso, pretencioso y que usaba a las mujeres en su beneficio.

Mark soltó un largo y agudo silbido. Davis le clavó una dura mirada para que, en adelante, se abstuviera de interrumpir o comentar.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de que se haya fugado a las Islas Canarias?

\- Mm… reconozco que tuve algunas dudas. Lo valoré como probable porque debía dinero, se le había acabado el chollo con la novia y había comentado que iba a vender ese huevo, pero lo descarté.

\- ¿Por qué has excluido esa posibilidad, Silvara?- A Davis se le notaba la admiración que sentía por la mujer y, probablemente, no sólo por su inteligencia.

\- Por el dinero que tenía en la caja fuerte que encontraste en el salón. Se lo hubiera llevado, dejando a su hermana sin un knut sin ningún remordimiento.

Davis se pasaba la mano por la barbilla, pensativo. La mujer lo miraba con los ojos chispeantes, como esperando el momento de deslumbrarlo con la conclusión final. Harry tuvo la sensación de que había cierta tensión sexual y profesional entre la Auror especialista en perfiles y el Jefe del Departamento.

\- Entonces no nos queda más opción que la del homicidio…- la grave voz de Davis sonó más pesada y profunda.

\- Sí, Roger – pronunció el nombre de Davis con tal dulzura y familiaridad que Harry se preguntó si no habría ya algo entre ellos - Me temo que ese hombre ha sido asesinado. Pero no conocemos el móvil ni quién pudo hacerlo, aunque me inclino por algún tipo de venganza. Este tipo de individuos son proclives a tener una doble vida, parecen inofensivos, unos pobres diablos, pero abusan de los demás y acaban metiéndose en líos y enemistándose con alguna de las personas a las que tratan de manipular. Creo que habría que investigar más a fondo el asunto de Amanda Sullivan y su otro novio misterioso.

\- Entonces, tendremos que hablar con Fabricius Jobs, el dueño de la tienda de calderos – concluyó solemnemente Davis.

Volvió a casa con los nervios destrozados. Había sido un día horrible. La falta de sueño lo había arrastrado durante toda la jornada, no habían resuelto el caso y aún tenían mucho que hacer. Y para colmo, aquélla especie de ritual de seducción entre Davis y Silvara Lynx lo había sacado de quicio, sin que supiera muy bien por qué. Reventado de cansancio, le pidió a Kreacher la cena a gritos, no veía el momento de darse un baño caliente y meterse en la cama; pero, seguramente, lo esperaba otra noche de insomnio. Dejó la capa y la túnica tiradas en el salón y se tumbó en el sofá, derrotado. Cuando Kreacher apareció por fin, sólo el delicioso aroma de la sabrosa crema de guisantes le mejoró un poco el humor y hasta hizo que le aflojara el nudo que apretaba su estómago.

El elfo doméstico dejó la bandeja en la mesita auxiliar, pero, en lugar de volver a la cocina, se quedó inmóvil frente a él, como esperando más instrucciones.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ha venido una lechuza, amo – Kreacher le miraba con preocupación. Le entregó un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado.  
Nada más ver la letra, menuda y apretada, a Harry se le aceleró el pulso. Era la misma caligrafía con la que estaban hechos los apuntes y las glosas del libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Desdobló el papel torpemente, con las manos crispadas:

"Estimado Harry,  
Lamento profundamente que, durante tu última visita a mi humilde casa, mi comportamiento, ciertamente inapropiado, te hiciera sentir molesto u ofendido. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Te ruego que aceptes mis más sinceras disculpas por malinterpretar tus deseos y actuar de un modo tan inexcusable.  
Tengo mucho interés en reparar tan grave descortesía hacia tu persona y por ello, me atrevo a pedirte que vengas a mi casa a cenar mañana por la noche. Tan sólo me preocupa tu bienestar y he comprobado, con desolación, que no te llevaste ninguna de las pociones que necesitas para tu completa recuperación después de los serios daños que te infligió ese funesto vampiro. Aguardo atentamente tu respuesta.  
Severus Snape.  
P. D: Para atravesar las barreras mágicas de mi casa, sólo tienes que hacer aparecer tu patronus"

Harry se quedo paralizado, mirando, sin ver ya, el pergamino que se había quedado pegado a sus dedos. Era evidente que el hombre aún estaba bajo los efectos de la poción. No podía precisar durante cuánto tiempo el brebaje era capaz de mantener el falso y virulento enamoramiento, no se había tomado la molestia de estudiar ese dato; pero el caso de Mérope Gaunt y su amado Tom Riddle apareció ante sus ojos y hasta le pareció oír de nuevo la voz de Albus Dumbledore explicando que la madre de Voldemort había mantenido al joven muggle en aquél estado durante un largo tiempo, tanto como para que llegaran a casarse y concebir un hijo. 

El ejemplo de Mérope le revolvió el estómago y sintió náuseas. Su extenuada mente volvió a girar sobre sí misma, como en un laberinto: ahora no podía entender cómo había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero el problema era que no había vuelta atrás. Hiciera lo que hiciera, su antiguo profesor se repondría de los efectos de la poción y se daría cuenta de lo que le había hecho. Temblaba de arriba abajo sólo de pensar en su ira, ahora totalmente justificada.

Sin soltar el papel, empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, aturdido, tratando de encontrar una solución. Se paró en seco frente a la chimenea, respirando agitadamente, cuando se acordó de la posibilidad de hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero se desinfló inmediatamente y cayó en un pozo más profundo cuando reflexionó y tuvo que admitir que aún estaba lejos de dominar una magia tan complicada, como el hechizo obliviate, sin poner en riesgo a su destinatario. Le dio vueltas a la idea de pedir a alguien más experimentado que lo hiciera por él, pero eso era aún más descabellado. No tenía elección. Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Al fin y al cabo, esta vez sí se había ganado por méritos propios la enemistad del hombre. 

Volvió a leer la carta, atraído por el lenguaje amable y elegante de su profesor. No podía negar que la invitación a cenar era muy tentadora. Aún podía saborear en sus labios y en su lengua los besos apasionados del hombre. Había sido tan impactante, tan intenso, que se había visto superado por aquél torbellino de sensaciones, incapaz de asimilarlas. Notó cómo, a pesar de estar solo, las mejillas se le incendiaban.

Snape nunca le habría invitado a cenar. Nunca se habría disculpado. Por nada. Y nunca le habría enviado una carta tan atenta como ésa. Estando en sus cabales, siendo dueño de sí mismo, Snape jamás le habría dado una oportunidad. Ni en mil años. Y si existiera la más remota posibilidad de que se sintiera atraído por él, el muy bastardo la enterraría sin miramientos y escupiría encima en el nombre de James Potter.

Harry apretó los dientes y cerró los puños, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Cómo era posible que su corazón latiera en semejante parte, en un desierto, en un lugar deshabitado, en un imposible. No, Snape jamás lo escucharía, ni siquiera se acercaría a él. Era mucho mejor aprovechar la situación, sacar partido de la amortentia mientras pudiese. Ya estaba metido en el fango hasta el cuello. Ya que tenía asegurado el odio impenetrable del hombre, al menos, sacaría algo positivo. Sí. Follaría con el bastardo, se echaría en sus brazos, lo besaría y adoraría como si fuera otra vida, otra dimensión, otro mundo. Ya no tenía nada que perder.


	6. LA CENA

La jornada en el Ministerio había sido tranquila, se habían limitado a colocar hechizos detectores en las tiendas de Amanda y Fabricius. La ausencia de la pareja era sospechosa; no tenían ningún indicio de que pudieran estar implicados en la desaparición de Brady y, sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que su testimonio podría aportar luz al caso. No podían descartar tampoco que hubiesen sido testigos de un crimen o incluso que lo hubieran cometido. El Ministerio había dado aviso a los Aurores que vigilaban en otras partes de Reino Unido. 

A Harry el día se le había hecho interminable. Decidido a responder a la invitación de Snape, no veía llegar el momento en que se hiciera de noche, la idea de cenar a solas con él lo tenía excitado y encendido. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las horas, su nerviosismo y su angustia iban en aumento. No podía dejar de pensar en su anterior encuentro y en las intensas y dramáticas sensaciones que se habían despertado en él. Por un lado, el deseo apenas le dejaba pensar en otra cosa; pero, por otro, delante de él tenía un preocupante dilema: no sabía si sincerarse con su antiguo profesor y confesarle que el salvador del mundo mágico era virgen, o callarse y no decir nada, aunque se sintiera extraño y temeroso. Temía que el hombre lo viera como un bicho raro y se burlara de él, pero tenía serias dudas de poder engañarlo también con eso y más cuando había huido asustado. Tal vez se molestara con él por ser torpe e inexperto. Tampoco sabía qué podía querer el hombre de él ni cómo iba a reaccionar su cuerpo. Se agarró a la esperanza de que la poción siguiera desplegando sus efectos y Snape Enamorado fuera atento y comprensivo con él. Llevaba desde por la mañana otra dosis de Amortentia encima y, de vez en cuando, metía la mano en la túnica y acariciaba la botellita para tranquilizarse.

Cuando se materializó en Spinner´s End, las piernas le temblaban. No dejaba de ser una ironía, pensó. Se había enfrentado al mago más vil, poderoso y terrible de su tiempo, a sus secuaces, a dragones y basiliscos y a la propia muerte, pero ahora, delante de la casa de Snape tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas y los nervios a flor de piel. Tuvo que concentrarse más de lo normal para hacer aparecer su Patronus. El etéreo ciervo plateado corrió ágil y graciosamente hacia la puerta y cuando su cornamenta chocó contra las barreras mágicas, éstas pudieron verse durante unos breves segundos antes de disolverse y convertirse en delicadas y transparentes volutas de humo. No tuvo que llamar a la puerta. El hombre lo estaba esperando. 

Harry se quedó impresionado al ver a su antiguo profesor. Su aspecto había cambiado radicalmente. No sólo estaba ahora perfectamente afeitado y aseado. Las ojeras seguían siendo profundas, pero el cabello brillaba limpio y sedoso, enmarcando suavemente sus duras facciones hasta caer tupido y liso sobre los hombros. La túnica, negra y sobria, estaba impecablemente planchada, con la blanca camisa, que asomaba por cuello y puños, pulcra y perfecta como si estuviera almidonada.

El aspecto de Snape era una sorpresa, pero también los cambios en la casa. El hombre lo acompañó ceremoniosamente al salón y Harry se quedó boquiabierto al ver que el sillón orejero había sido sustituido por un discreto sofá de color crema, las destartaladas sillas se habían convertido en dos cómodas butacas tapizadas en rojo burdeos y la desvencijada mesa era ahora de sólida madera. Lo único reconocible era la lámpara de velas inextinguibles que, sin embargo, parecía nueva. 

Estaba tan asombrado que la voz del hombre le hizo dar un respingo:

\- Ponte cómodo, Harry.

El chico se sentó a la mesa, en una de las butacas, y siguió con la mirada a su antiguo profesor mientras se perdía en la cocina. No tenía duda de que todos esos cambios se debían a la poción. No había más que ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a Snape, lo relajado de su semblante, lo distendidos que parecían sus labios, sin aquella mueca permanente de disgusto y fastidio. Algo se removió en su interior, como una serpiente que se retorciera en sus entrañas y le clavara los colmillos en la conciencia. Pero la aguda punzada de culpabilidad se diluyó cuando el hombre volvió con dos copas y una botella de vino y Harry tuvo de cerca otra vez su imponente y magnética presencia. 

Se sentó frente a él y el cosquilleo en las piernas y el baile de mariposas se renovaron con inusitada fuerza. El hombre se lo comía con los ojos. Tuvo que bajar la mirada a las copas en las que vertía el vino con cuidado. Un sutil movimiento de varita hizo aparecer varios aperitivos en la mesa. Se le ocurrió cómo romper la tensión:

\- ¿Le pasan la pensión?- carraspeó - El Ministerio ¿Le pasa la pensión? - Harry no había comprobado si Kingsley cumplía realmente el acuerdo al que había llegado con él para que el ex mortífago tuviera un medio de vida.

\- Sí – contestó Snape, que aprovechó para clavarlo en la butaca con otra de sus miradas de fuego fulminante. Harry tuvo que esforzarse para no balbucear.

\- Y… ¿No ha pensado en volver a dar clase en el colegio?

\- No

Harry estaba exasperado. El hombre contestaba con monosílabos. ¿Es que ni siquiera la Amortentia era capaz de ablandarlo?

\- Pero, pero… ¿Tiene algunos planes? ¿Tiene pensado hacer algo?

\- Cuando me levanten estas malditas restricciones me gustaría abrir una tienda de pociones - Snape bebió un pequeño sorbo del fragante vino y se pasó la lengua por los labios sin quitar a Harry la vista de encima

\- ¿En el callejón Diagón o en el Knocturn? – La pregunta le valió una mirada asesina esta vez.

\- Estás muy nervioso, Harry. Relájate. Sabes que conmigo estás a salvo.

\- Sí, eso es verdad – Sintió de nuevo el pinchazo de culpa.

\- Te agradezco que hayas aceptado mi invitación –Susurró Snape, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él – Llámame Severus, por favor -Cuando le cogió la mano, el muchacho dio un brinco en la silla – Tranquilízate. No haré nada que tú no quieras. Puedes confiar en mí, Harry.

Harry, que tenía ya la piel tensa como la de un tambor por debajo de la ropa, intentó serenarse. Oír su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz grave y acogedora como oscuro terciopelo le emborrachaba. Se bebió el vino de un solo trago. Snape parecía contemplarlo embelesado:

\- Sólo quería verte. Quiero ofrecerte algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Un tratamiento para que puedas dejar de llevar esas espantosas gafas.

\- Pero …¿eso es posible? Apenas veo sin ellas, yo ….

\- Claro que es posible – En el rostro del profesor se dibujó una media sonrisa de suficiencia. Harry encontraba irritante y fascinante a la vez que el hombre le sacara siempre ventaja – He encontrado un método infalible. Sólo tienes que venir a verme de vez en cuando, para tomarte la poción.

Harry se quedó petrificado. Era un trato perfecto si quería seguir teniendo el hombre a su merced, pero, por otro lado, se admiró de la manera tan Slytherin con la que su antiguo profesor se aseguraba también de que fuera a visitarlo.

\- Me encantaría, profesor. Siempre han sido un fastidio, siempre con la preocupación de que se rompieran o se extraviaran en el peor momento…

\- ¿No las llevas por empeño en parecerte a tu padre? – El hombre pronunció estas palabras en un tono más cortante, mirándolo con cierta suspicacia, con la ceja derecha muy levantada. Snape Enamorado podía seguir siendo un bastardo si James Potter aparecía en escena. A Harry la pregunta lo dejó turbado, no tenía ni idea de que el hombre pensara eso de él.

\- No, ¡claro que no! – dijo, con demasiado énfasis- Es que no sabía que hubiera algún remedio.

El rostro de Snape se relajó. Le llenó de nuevo la copa con el vino:

\- Bien. Entonces, brindemos por nuestro acuerdo – dijo, acercando la copa a la suya y haciéndolas chocar – Espero que te gusten los entrantes.

El chico puso atención entonces a los alimentos que había en la mesa. Además de unas tostadas con huevas y crema, delante de él había aparecido un plato con espárragos y una salsa blanquecina que parecía muy apetitosa. Comenzó a trocear la verdura con el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero se paró en seco al oír la susurrante voz del hombre:

\- Si lo prefieres, puedes comer los espárragos con la mano, es más apropiado. Así – Snape tomó uno de los espárragos, lo untó en la salsa y se lo ofreció. Harry no tuvo más remedio que morder la punta mojada de blanco, bajo la atenta y febril mirada del hombre, mientras notaba cómo el rubor le subía a la cara. El pulso se le aceleró peligrosamente.

Trató de continuar la comida, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por mantener el control, lo que le obligaba a mantener la vista en las copas y en los platos la mayor parte del tiempo. Se animó a probar las huevas, pero al morder la tostada, la crema rebosó y se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Todo apurado, tuvo que relamerse deprisa mientras se afanaba en usar la servilleta. 

\- Tienes un poco de crema por encima del labio, Harry

No le dio tiempo a limpiarse, Snape acortó distancias ayudado por el reducido tamaño de la mesa y le limpió el borde del labio superior con su dedo índice. El corazón de Harry empezó a bombear con fuerza, pero cuando le metió el dedo en la boca para que se lo chupara, sintió un agobiante sofoco, como si el salón se hubiese transformado en un horno. El hombre sonreía abiertamente complacido. La actitud seductora de su antiguo profesor lo estaba volviendo loco, pero sus avances apretaban cada vez más la tensión de su estómago y la rigidez de sus piernas.

Dos platos con carne y patatas asadas aparecieron en la mesa. Olían maravillosamente. Aprovechando la excusa para disimular su tormento, atacó la carne y se metió un buen pedazo en la boca. Estaba muy rica, se deshacía en el paladar, tierna y jugosa. La salsa de arándanos que la acompañaba era una delicia. Las patatas estaban suculentas, podía saborear la mantequilla y la nata con las que habían sido preparadas. Se le escapó un gemido de placer. Se topó con la ardiente y satisfecha mirada del hombre:

\- Ya veo que prefieres …. la carne – dijo con picardía.

Harry tardó unos segundos en procesar el juego de palabras y una nueva oleada de bochorno le subió por el cuerpo. 

\- Es ciervo. Quería algo diferente para esta noche y me gusta la caza – La voz del hombre destilaba pura malicia.

El sonrojo de Harry se extendió por su cuello, la cara le ardía. Desesperado, intentó cambiar el tono de la conversación:

\- Le cena está muy buena. No sabía que cocinara tan bien.

\- Eso es porque …sabes poco de pociones… Harry – dijo Snape lentamente, atravesándolo con sus ojos como dos negros hierros candentes. 

La duda sobre la efectividad de la Amortentia surgió inesperadamente y se le atragantó el último bocado. Mientras se esforzaba para que la carne pasara por su garganta, notó que el pie de su acompañante le rozaba la parte interna del muslo. Azorado, perdió el control de los cubiertos y se pringó la mano con una buena cantidad de salsa. Snape lo agarró entonces con decisión de la muñeca y ahora era él el que tenía los dedos en la boca del hombre, que los succionaba gustosamente, despacio, como quien saborea un fino manjar. Todos sus sentidos pasaron a concentrarse en la yema de sus dedos y cuando la lengua viciosa que lo estremecía lamió la palma de su mano pérfidamente, su sangre se precipitó en una desbocada riada hacia su miembro provocándole una tremenda erección.

Pero su antiguo profesor continuó comiendo tranquilamente y le explicó la estrecha relación entre el arte de la cocina y la maestría para elaborar verdaderas pociones, las cualidades necesarias para ambas habilidades: paciencia, olfato, conocimiento de los ingredientes y de su precisa preparación, dominio de los tiempos y de las temperaturas… Harry escuchaba embobado la voz cálida y envolvente mientras notaba cómo el vino se le subía a la cabeza.

Para cuando acabaron la cena y se sentaron en el sofá, estaba ligeramente achispado por la bebida; pero no lo suficiente como para calmar su desasosiego ni para olvidar que tenía que buscar el momento adecuado para darle a Snape otra dosis de filtro de amor. Se le presentó la ocasión en cuanto la tetera y sus dos tazas se colocaron con un sonoro ¡plop! en medio de la mesa y el hombre se levantó a por el postre, así que se tomó la libertad de servir el té y no perdió el tiempo. Realmente la tarta de melaza se merecía que el anfitrión no se hubiera arriesgado a hacerla aparecer. Se le hizo la boca agua al verla:

\- Es mi favorita – exclamó inocentemente.

\- Lo sé - fue la inesperada respuesta.

Durante un rato, comieron y bebieron en silencio. Harry observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo su antiguo profesor se tomaba entera la taza en la que estaba diluida la poción, mientras él engullía con fruición un generoso pedazo de tarta. Cada uno de ellos estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá y eso no iba acorde con sus planes. Tuvo la impresión de que el hombre, fiel a su palabra, no iba a intentar nada. Tendría que tomar él la iniciativa a pesar de estar como un flan.

En cuanto un golpe de magia despejó la mesa, Harry se acercó a él y, sin hacer caso de su cara de sorpresa, lo besó en los labios. Tras un primer instante de tensión, Snape le pasó suavemente las manos por el cuello y la nuca haciendo que parte de su cabello se encrespara de la impresión. El hombre profundizó el beso y pronto sus lenguas se enlazaron en una danza sensual y embriagadora. Degustó leves notas de té y del dulce de la melaza y la canela, mientras la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y se le aflojaban las rodillas. Todo su cuerpo entró en combustión cuando Snape pasó sus duras y fuertes manos por sus hombros y sus costados para detenerse en su trasero y palparlo como si fuera a amasarlo a su gusto. Incapaz de controlar sus impulsos, Harry se apretó contra él y fue recompensado con dos brazos grandes y musculosos que lo rodearon con vehemencia. 

Después de ese primer momento de intimidad, Harry se impacientó y comenzó a desnudarse y a tirar de la ropa del hombre, pero Snape lo cogió de la mano y lo levantó del sofá. Sin soltarlo, y tras golpear con la varita la vieja estantería principal del salón para que abriera su puerta secreta, lo condujo por la angosta y tenebrosa escalera hasta el dormitorio.   
Antes de que pudiera ver siquiera cómo era la habitación, una ráfaga de magia lo dejó desnudo y boca arriba encima de una enorme cama cubierta por una colcha de color verde oscuro. Se sintió alarmado al verse expuesto e incapaz de disimular su formidable erección. El hombre, aún vestido, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó en la boca apasionadamente, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo fácil.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por desnudar a Snape y estar en igualdad de condiciones. En la refriega, logró darle la vuelta y ponerse encima de él, pero se llevó un tremendo azote que lo dejó escocido y avergonzado. No quería dar su brazo a torcer y se sentó encima de sus piernas, jadeando, desabrochando uno por uno los infinitos botones de la austera túnica, mientras su antiguo profesor lo quemaba con una mirada incendiaria y le dejaba hacer. 

No pudo terminar su tarea, porque el tan deseado contacto piel con piel le hizo perder la concentración y el hombre aprovechó su distracción para coger nuevamente su varita y desnudarse por completo. Harry, que había vuelto a caer tumbado en la cama, se quedó estupefacto al ver aquella enorme y orgullosa polla. Un latigazo de temor y excitación lo traspasó y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño.

Pronto volvieron a enzarzarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por dominar. Harry se frotaba fuera de sí contra Snape, que lo sujetaba vigorosamente y buscaba el modo de besar y marcar el blanco y sensible territorio de su piel. El muchacho contraatacaba y besaba y mordía todo lo que alcanzaba, enardecido por los profundos siseos del hombre, cada vez que lograba lamer el cuello o chupar un pezón. La batalla terminó bruscamente cuando Snape metió un dedo en el ano de Harry y el chico gritó de miedo y dolor.   
Toda la excitación se interrumpió de golpe y el sudor de la contienda se quedó frío. Respiraba entrecortadamente, temblando levemente bajo la atenta y sombría mirada del hombre que estaba ahora encima de él y trataba de calmarlo:

\- Shhhh…. Shhhh.. . Susurró, como si quisiera amansarlo.

\- Severus… yo… nunca ….

\- Lo sé. No te preocupes por nada. Pero déjame hacer a mí ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose de nuevo un mocoso impertinente e imprudente que se había metido en un lío del que no sabía salir. Snape sacó de una tosca mesilla una pequeña redoma de color dorado:

\- He preparado algo muy especial, por si ocurría este … milagro. Con este ungüento no sentirás dolor, todo será muy fácil. 

Harry intentó calmarse perdiéndose en aquellos negros y enigmáticos ojos y el hombre tomó posesión de él aprovechando que se había rendido. Lo recorrió, beso a beso, desde los párpados hasta el ombligo, haciendo pequeñas paradas para mordisquear un lóbulo o para lamer un pezón. Harry se dejó llevar, sobrecogido de gozo.

\- Date la vuelta – le ordenó – Y apóyate sobre los codos y las rodillas.

El chico obedeció y se estremeció de placer cuando el hombre lo cubrió con su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con su calor, mientras sentía su respiración caliente y húmeda junto a su oído:

\- Ahora, relájate. Respira hondo.

Harry soportó con paciencia las ásperas caricias alrededor de su entrada. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, luchando contra el rechazo de su cuerpo, cuanto el primer dedo lo penetró. Resultaba molesto, raro. No era doloroso, pero sí incómodo. Fue mucho más agradable notar que su amante extendía más cantidad de líquido caliente, con suavidad, dentro de su fruncido y virginal orificio. Sentir cómo chorreaba por su raja y entre los muslos lo volvió a excitar locamente. Otro dedo se unió al primero y Harry se quejó. Tanta presión escocía, pero el hombre continuó masajeando la zona, moviendo los dedos sabiamente en su interior, hasta tocar un punto mágico que hizo que Harry quedara electrocutado de placer y sus miembros se agitaran descontroladamente sobre la cama. 

\- Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer sentir, Harry….

Ansioso por volver a experimentar de nuevo esa exquisita sensación, Harry se apretó contra los dedos invasores.

\- Eso es, Harry, muévete hacía mí, guíame hacia tu próstata.

Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros y se sintió extrañamente lleno; pero, poco a poco, los movimientos expertos de Severus, ayudados por el bálsamo prodigioso, le hicieron sentir dilatado, a gusto, buscando ardientemente que golpeara de nuevo la cima del deleite. Oyó que el hombre se movía detrás de él y, antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la punta roma y mojada de la polla de Snape se abrió paso lentamente por su ceñido canal, sin que su cuerpo ofreciera ya la menor resistencia. Durante un momento, se quedó sin respiración, maravillado por la sensación de plenitud que le había erizado todo los poros de la piel. El hombre se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, dándole tiempo a que volviera a exhalar y soltara todos sus músculos, mostrando que estaba preparado para continuar.

Tras las primeras embestidas, que se toparon deliciosamente contra aquél punto furtivo, haciéndole vibrar hasta lo más íntimo de su ser, Severus le rodeó el torso, lo levantó un poco, haciéndole cambiar la postura a cuatro patas en la que estaba y lo dejó con la parte superior del cuerpo medio elevada y las manos apoyadas en el cabecero. Un escalofrío glorioso lo sacudió cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía ahora libre acceso a su cuello y a sus hombros. Unos dientes hambrientos rasgaron levemente su garganta. Giró la cabeza y sus bocas se unieron en un beso voluptuoso y lascivo.

Snape sujetó su cadera con una mano y Harry pudo oír los inconfundibles sonidos pegajosos y lúbricos de carne contra carne. Notaba como los testículos del hombre golpeaban su perineo, mientras el acerado ariete lo penetraba sin piedad, cada vez más deprisa, cada vez con más fuerza, machacando a conciencia su excitada próstata. Cuando Severus empezó a acariciarle el pecho y a retorcerle los pezones con la mano libre, Harry ya no pudo controlar sus gritos de placer. La cama empezó a crujir escandalosamente mientras chocaban el uno contra el otro frenéticamente.

El pecho del hombre se dejó caer del todo sobre su espalda, pegándose a su piel. La grave voz de terciopelo oscuro, ronca y espesa de lujuria, le susurró:

\- Tócate la polla, Harry. Mastúrbate. Quiero que te corras para mí.

Las palabras aguijonearon todos sus sentidos, ya intensamente exacerbados, y bastó que se tocara una vez, para que sus testículos se endurecieran hasta el límite de lo soportable. Todo su cuerpo se liberó brusca y violentamente del incandescente placer que se había apoderado de él y se derramó en un estallido ciego y prolongado, aullando como un animal. El orgasmo fue tan potente que le dejó el miembro totalmente flácido y dolorido. 

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento de su dulce agonía, su amante agarró sus caderas con ambas manos, clavándole los dedos, y entró y salió de su cuerpo enérgicamente, dejando un rastro hinchado y caliente en sus entrañas para volverlas a llenar y expandir, hasta que hundió sus uñas cruelmente en las jóvenes nalgas y con un último y bravío estoque, emitió un sonido bronco y profundo y se desplomó extenuado sobre Harry.

El chico nunca había experimentado tal cosa. Las hormonas circulaban por su sangre a toda velocidad y le pareció que flotaba en un mar de sensaciones plácidas y dichosas. El hombre se había tumbado a su lado y Harry juntó su cuerpo al suyo, deseoso de no perder el íntimo y preciado contacto, de no romper el invisible vínculo que toda esa catarsis acababa de crear. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Severus le hizo colocarse de costado y lo abrazó por detrás, apretándose todo lo posible a su espalda y pasándole una pierna por encima de las suyas, aprisionándolo posesivamente. Harry se encogió, tratando de encajar mejor en el cuerpo de su amante, colocándole las nalgas intencionadamente cerca de la polla y jugueteando con sus pies entre los del hombre. Cerró los ojos y suspiró feliz, abrumado por la cálida impresión de estar por fin en su lugar. La Amortentia había merecido la pena. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias.

Pero después de un rato de descanso, la cascada de hormonas reposaba de nuevo en el fondo de sus células. Oía la respiración acompasada y regular de Snape, Las preguntas que lo habían atormentado durante los dos últimos años afloraron implacables a su conciencia:

\- Sé que tenía que devolverte las memorias, pero me ha costado mucho desprenderme de ellas. No te imaginas la de veces que las he visto. Me gustaba verlas, me reconfortaban. Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con Ginny, me acusó de estar obsesionado, ¿sabes? –Notó cómo Snape se removía detrás de él, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta - Hay una cosa que he querido preguntarte todo este tiempo…

La voz terminante del hombre lo sobresaltó:

\- Suéltalo.

Un poco menos confiado, pero decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto, continuó:

\- Me diste las memorias para que supiera lo que tenía que hacer y para que te creyera, para que confiara en ti, pero….también me contaste muchas cosas de ti y de mi madre, me dejaste ver que estabas celoso de mi padre, que él te humillaba, que te azorabas delante de ella; me dejaste verte llorar….¿por qué?

Harry oyó un bufido de exasperación. Snape se incorporó bruscamente y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo fijamente. No había furia en su mirada, pero tampoco la llama amorosa que apenas unos minutos antes ardía fervientemente en ellos: 

\- Eso ya pasó, no tiene sentido hablar de eso ahora.

\- Pero tú me odiabas… No entiendo por qué…

\- Y eso qué importa ya, Harry – Severus tenía el ceño fruncido.

Harry había contado con que Snape Enamorado fuera accesible y extrovertido. Pero era la segunda ocasión de la noche en la que las previsiones le fallaban. Sin poderse contener, ahora que había abierto su propia caja de los truenos, insistió. 

\- No he tenido ocasión de darte las gracias, de decirte lo mucho que te admiro por todo lo que hiciste. Te mandé más de veinte lechuzas intentando hablar contigo, pero no respondiste a ninguna. Yo sólo quiero conocerte mejor.

La familiar mueca de disgusto volvió a dibujarse en el rostro del profesor, que exhaló un suspiro de resignación, como quien cede al capricho de un niño:

\- Harry, en aquellos momentos yo pensaba que iba a morir, ya no me importaba nada y tú también estabas condenado. Debes de pensar que tengo un corazón de piedra si crees que no sentí compasión por ti.

\- ¿Y por eso, me contaste esas cosas, a pesar de que me odiabas?

Severus cerró los ojos, como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo:

\- Entonces ya no te odiaba, me había dado cuenta de lo terrible de tu destino, desde que Albus me lo explicó. Era muy doloroso saber que mis sacrificios no podían reparar el daño que le hice a tu madre, que todo había sido inútil.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué me mostraste cosas intimas..

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No entiendes que por una vez en mi vida me atreviera a mostrar que tengo sentimientos?

\- Sí, pero….enseñármelos a mí, al hijo de James Potter…

\- No menciones a tu padre ¿quieres? – La voz del hombre había vuelto a ser dura y fría.

\- Pero era por eso por lo que me odiabas, por eso no me hablaste nunca de mi madre.

\- Harry, nada de eso tiene sentido ahora, no entiendo qué quieres saber.. – dijo ahora con tono conciliador.

\- Severus, es muy importante para mí.

El pecho del hombre subió y bajo con una respiración profunda:. 

\- Toda mi vida tuve que reprimir mis emociones. Tuve una infancia difícil, tu madre no estaba enamorada de mí – Snape masticaba las palabras como si estuviera escupiendo bilis por la boca – Me apunté al bando equivocado y después …- Harry pudo ver cómo tragaba saliva – tuve que hacerme pasar por espía en ambos lados. A punto de morir, ya no tenía que fingir. Y no, Harry, no te odiaba. A medida que creciste y dejaste de ser un crío insoportable, me fue más fácil tener presente que también eras hijo de ella, sin contar lo mucho que Albus me lo recordaba. Y… no quería que murieses pensando que yo era un desalmado.

Harry escuchó con los cinco sentidos. Pero había algo, no sabía qué, que no le acababa de cuadrar.

\- Otra cosa que no he podido decirte hasta ahora es que te he perdonado. Por todo – recalcó.

\- ¿Seguro que me has perdonado? Todo eso que dijiste de mí en el juicio… ¿lo crees de verdad? - En aquellos dos pozos negros centelleaba una chispa de desconfianza o temor.

\- Sí… - Harry miró intensamente al hombre, con la esperanza de que quedara claro que era sincero.

Snape volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Harry suspiró aliviado al percibir que el hombre se había relajado por fin.

\- Eras insufrible y calcado a tu … padre – dijo arrastrando las sílabas con asco - Se me abrieron todas las heridas, era como verlo a él en pequeño. 

En la mente de Harry irrumpió otro interrogante aún más inmediato:

\- ¿Por qué estabas allí cuando me atacó el vampiro?

El hombre se puso claramente a la defensiva:

\- ¿Estás disgustado conmigo por eso? ¿Hubieras preferido que yo no hubiese estado allí?

\- Creo que esa bestia me hubiera matado

\- Sí y no hubiéramos podido echar este fantástico polvo….

\- No me has dicho…

\- Dejemos de hablar, Harry…

Un beso inflamado lo calló definitivamente. Severus lo cubrió una vez más con su largo y esbelto cuerpo y Harry sintió la caliente y goteante polla del hombre entre sus piernas, dura y turgente de nuevo. Y ya no pudo pensar…


	7. EL HUEVO

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba de excelente humor. Al pasar la esponja por su piel en la ducha, frotó las zonas aún excitadas por el apasionado encuentro de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar rememorar la experiencia y acabar masturbándose ardorosamente bajo el agua caliente.

Después, ya delante del espejo, se entretuvo en contemplar y en acariciar las rozaduras y las marcas que atestiguaban que había perdido la virginidad definitivamente y de un modo glorioso: un pequeño moratón en el cuello, un leve surco rojizo bajo el pezón izquierdo, una ligera descamación en la barbilla ocasionada por la vigorosa y cerrada barba rasurada de Snape y sus besos abrasadores. Aún notaba el ano dolorido, pero, en cuanto se sentara en la oficina, en su dura silla, esa dulce tortura seguiría recordándole que Severus lo había follado a conciencia.

Ahora, todos los nervios pasados le parecían una broma. Estaba maravillado de lo natural que había resultado todo. Sí, esa era la palabra, lo “natural” que había sido acostarse con su antiguo profesor. A pesar de sus dudas y sus miedos, todo había sucedido de una manera fluida, armoniosa, espontánea. Ni siquiera había resultado tan morbosa como se la había imaginado, sucia o perversa. Sus cuerpos se habían entendido perfectamente en cuanto Snape había tomado el control. Nunca había imaginado que él se ajustara como un guante a esa posición. No veía el momento de repetir.

En cuanto puso un pie en el Ministerio, Ron salió a su encuentro en el Atrio, parecía muy alterado:

\- Harry ¡Hemos encontrado el huevo!

\- ¿Qué?

Ron estaba tan nervioso que le costaba trabajo hablar:

\- Han detenido a Mundungus Fletcher, Harry. ¡Él tenía el huevo! Mark lo está interrogando. ¡Ven! Date prisa.

Cuando llegó a la sala de interrogatorios, vio a Mundungus encogido como un animal asustado. La sala era un espacio reducido, intimidatorio, de frías y oscuras paredes de piedra y con poca luz. Al detenido se le colocaba en una especie de trono pétreo, duro e incómodo a propósito, de cuyos brazos salían unas pesadas cadenas, de manera que, si se resistía, aparecían unas argollas que lo ataban firmemente al asiento. Frente al humillante trono, se erigían dos confortables sillas para los Aurores. Mundungus estaba desatado, pero parecía un guiñapo, un muñeco de trapo vestido con ropa sucia. Su oxidado pelo rojizo era como lana deshilachada. El huevo, enorme, con llamativas vetas serpenteantes de un verde intenso y brillante, estaba colocado en una barroca mesita auxiliar, aparecida por arte de magia, desde la que emitía destellos malévolos. Mark, de pie, con las mandíbulas y los puños apretados, lo fulminaba con la mirada. El ratero, en cuanto vio a Harry, se echó encima de él, temblando:

\- Señor Potter… señor Potter, yo no he matado a nadie ¡tiene que creerme! ¡soy inocente! ¡ayúdeme, por favor! Usted es bueno ¡Tiene que ayudarme! Este bruto no me quiere escuchar- suplicó. Harry no pudo evitar apartarlo con asco.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Mundungus? ¿Tenías ese huevo de serpiente gigante?

\- ¡Sí, pero yo no lo robé!

Mundungus se arrodilló a los pies de Harry, pero Mark lo agarró del cuello del abrigo y empezó a zarandearlo violentamente:

\- ¿De dónde has sacado el huevo, escoria? ¿De dónde?

\- Mark ¡ya basta! ¡así no le dejas hablar! – A Harry la actitud obtusa de Taylor le sacaba de quicio.

El granuja de Fletcher se arrastró aún más por el suelo:

\- Gracias señor Potter, gracias….

Harry no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que Mundungus, por más sinvergüenza que fuera, pudiera tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Brady.

\- ¿Has robado ese huevo?

\- No señor, no lo robé, me lo vendieron – respondió a Harry, haciendo caso omiso de Mark y de sus puños amenazadores.

\- ¿Quién te lo vendió?

\- Un tipo al que no conozco, en el callejón Knockturn ¡Lo juro! 

Mark volvió a la carga, agarrando a Mundungus y haciendo que se levantara y se volviera a sentar en el trono de piedra. 

\- Más te vale que nos digas quién te lo vendió, canalla, porque te vamos a meter en Azkabán por una buena temporada…

Ron, que había estado contemplando la escena con cara de disgusto, intervino:

\- Ese huevo está relacionado con una desaparición, Mundungus. Es posible que con un asesinato. Es importante que nos cuentes quién te lo vendió ¿No querrás estar implicado en un crimen? ¿verdad?

\- Yo… no sé…. – tartamudeó, con los ojos desorbitados, pasando su temerosa mirada de uno a otro, mientras juntaba las manos en un gesto como de estar pidiendo clemencia – Era.. era un tipo alto, fuerte, con barba y mucho pelo y una barriga enorme.

Harry sintió un escalofrío en la columna:

\- ¡Bendito Merlín! Esa descripción fue la que hizo Tom del segundo novio de Amanda Sullivan.

Pero Ron se le adelantó:

\- Mundungus, di la verdad, por una vez en tu vida, tío ¿Fue el dueño de la tienda de calderos el que te vendió ese huevo?

Por toda respuesta, Mundungus asintió, como muy avergonzado de confesar la identidad de su cliente, aunque a Harry le pareció que más bien lamentaba perder una ocasión de hacer negocio. Mark había perdido la paciencia.

\- ¡Pues ya puedes decirnos dónde está ese tipo!- dijo, poniéndole el puño cerrado frente a la cara.

\- No lo sé, ¡Lo juro! ¡No lo sé! – Fletcher parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Harry tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Tienes algún modo de contactar con él?

El hombre se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente, como ido. Se veía claramente que dudaba.

\- Mundungus, si colaboras con nosotros para encontrar a Fabricius Jobs hablaré con el Ministro para que te rebajen el castigo por traficar con objetos robados. ¿Qué me dices ahora?

El rufián, que se había vuelto a hacer una madeja en el duro asiento, fijó su vista en el suelo:

\- Sí, puedo….Puedo ponerme en contacto con él. Me dejó… esto…eh… una… una dirección, por si me interesaban más huevos raros como ése.

\- Bien, entonces, le avisarás de que estás muy interesado ¿de acuerdo?. Nosotros te pondremos un hechizo detector y te seguiremos. Vamos a detenerlo, Mundungus y tú nos vas a ayudar – dijo Harry con aplomo.

\- Buena idea, Potter – intervino Mark – Voy a decirle a Davis que tramite ante el Wizengamot la autorización para darle veritaserum a Jobs. Estoy harto de dar vueltas con este asunto.

Encontrar el maldito huevo, la pista definitiva de que Fabricius Jobs y probablemente, Amanda estaban relacionados con la desaparición de Brady, supuso un gran alivio para los tres. Ahora tenían algo sólido con lo que avanzar y esperaban que la prueba del veritaserum aportara por fin luz al embrollado caso.

Mundungus, bien por la promesa de mediar para que le rebajaran el castigo, bien porque no tenía otra opción, dejó que Harry le cubriera con el encantamiento detector con el que se aseguraban no perderle de vista y oír todo lo que dijera bajo el poder del hechizo.

El ratero los llevó a un rincón escondido y oscuro del infame Callejón Knockturn. Se aparecieron en una calle tenebrosa, alejada del bullicio del Callejón Diagón. Apenas dos farolillos la hacían transitable. Harry nunca había estado en una travesía tan lúgubre. El empedrado de adoquines estaba húmedo y resbaladizo. Por todas partes, un musgo negruzco y maloliente reptaba y tapizaba las superficies. En un primer vistazo, no se distinguían tiendas ni escaparates, era lo más parecido a un cementerio; pero Ron se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Harry cuando pasaron delante de una cristalera a la que asomaban peludas y repugnantes arañas gigantes, ni siquiera la tienda de Borgin y Burkes resultaba tan sombría y amenazadora. Se escondieron detrás de una esquina un poco más limpia y seca y dejaron que el ladronzuelo se agazapara en un negro rincón. Allí, Mundungus sacó una esfera parecida a una pequeña bola de cristal de adivinación y le pasó la mano por encima, murmurando por lo bajo varias palabras en latín que Harry no llegó a distinguir a pesar del detector. La esfera se hizo, de repente, más grande y lanzó un potente rayo violáceo. Cuando el resplandor dejó de cegarles, vieron con sorpresa que un hombre corpulento, con barba y barriga estaba junto a Mundungus. 

Se acercaron rápidamente a él para no darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sin embargo, Fabricius sacó desafiante su varita, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de fiereza en su grosero rostro. Pero, antes de que pudiera moverse, Mark, que se había acercado por detrás, le había colocado su varita en la nuca:

\- ¡No te muevas Jobs! 

Ron lanzó un expelliarmus tan poderoso que hizo que el hombre se tambaleara y cayera de culo al suelo, con gran estruendo. Harry, haciendo uso de sus magníficos reflejos de buscador, cazó la varita al vuelo. Mark remató la detención con un incárcero.

Satisfechos, volvieron con el truhán y el calderero al Ministerio. Allí los esperaba Davis, que entregó sin contemplaciones a Mundungus, a pesar de sus protestas, a la brigada de Aurores especialistas en robos y en receptación. Harry tuvo que repetirle varias veces que cumpliría su palabra de hablar con el Ministro para que cesara en sus cobardes lloriqueos.

Fabricius parecía aterrorizado. Echaba a Harry constantes miradas llenas de miedo y aprensión. El chico cayó en la cuenta, entonces, de que su triunfo sobre Voldemort debía proporcionarle un aura de invencible o de todopoderoso y temible. Mark y Ron lo llevaron bien sujeto a la sala. Davis demostró que no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de tratar con los detenidos porque sacó con toda naturalidad de su túnica la botellita con el veritaserum.

A pesar de la resistencia de Jobs que, al ver el frasquito, había empezado a retorcerse en la butaca de piedra y a tratar desesperadamente de zafarse de las ligaduras mágicas, Davis le abrió la boca pasándole la varita por la cara con un ligero movimiento que dejó al hombre como congelado, con las mandíbulas abiertas y, rápidamente, depositó con maestría tres gotas del líquido incoloro en su lengua y se sentó frente a él. Harry y los otros los contemplaban de pie, muy cerca de dónde se había sentado su jefe.

Casi instantáneamente, los ojos de Fabricius quedaron desenfocados, se le relajaron los músculos de la cara y echó la cabeza hacia delante, dejándola caer, como si se hubiera quedado inconsciente. 

\- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Davis

\- Fabricius Jobs – respondió el calderero, con una voz desmayada como si hablara en sueños.

\- ¿Conoce usted a John Brady?

\- Sí, lo conocía.

A Davis le empezó a palpitar la vena de la sien. 

\- ¿Lo conocía? ¿Quiere decir que está muerto?

\- Sí, está muerto- respondió Jobs con aquella voz que parecía salir de un pozo.

\- ¿Quién lo mató, Fabricius?

\- Yo, yo lo maté.

Davis torció el gesto en una mueca de disgusto. Miró a los chicos con unos ojos que echaban chispas. 

\- ¿Cómo lo mataste?- Davis escupió las palabras. Harry nunca había oído tanta dureza en su voz.

\- Con un avada kedavra. Le pillé por sorpresa. Lo engañé, lo llevé a la trastienda y le lancé la maldición por la espalda – Fabricius se removió en la butaca, parecía a punto de caerse de ella.

\- ¿Por qué Fabricius? ¿Por qué?- la grave voz de Davis retumbó por toda la sala. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

Jobs se puso a gemir, como si lo estuvieran torturando. No paraba de moverse, el pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente. Los ojos soñadores parpadeaban sin parar.

\- ¡Por ella! Ese hombre, ese Brady la amenazaba. Ella no quería verle más, pero él no la dejaba en paz. Le dijo a Amanda que si le abandonaba, la mataría. Yo la quiero, ¡la amo! No podía soportar verla sufrir así. Ella tenía miedo de abrir la tienda, por si él se presentaba allí con malas intenciones. Una de las veces que fui a visitarla estaba llena de moratones. Ese… ¡ese bastardo la había pegado! No tenía bastante con haberla engañado para quedarse con sus ahorros y gastarlos en sus caprichos, tampoco la dejaba vivir…Le propuse vender el maldito huevo y fugarnos nosotros a las Canarias…- La cabeza de Fabricius se quedó colgando sobre su pecho. Una lágrima le bajó por la barbuda mejilla. Era como si estuviese llorando dormido.

\- ¿Es allí dónde está ella?

\- Sí, si….está allí…yo también estaba… con ella… por fin… libre…- La voz de Jobs era casi inaudible, apenas un susurro, pero el bramido de Davis lo sobresaltó e hizo que todo el corpachón se agitara:

\- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

\- En mi trastienda….donde lo maté.

El voluminoso cuerpo de Jobs se estremeció una vez más y se aflojó del todo, se quedó medio tumbado en el trono de piedra, con la cabeza colgando sobre el hombro derecho y babeando ligeramente. Davis se incorporó bruscamente:

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Id a la trastienda de este idiota! Yo me encargo de la mujer.

Salieron escopetados del Ministerio entre aliviados y confundidos. Ron rezongaba por los malos modales que Davis gastaba a veces, Mark estaba eufórico por haber resuelto el caso y Harry daba vueltas al hecho de que Brady había resultado ser un miserable.

\- Al final, resulta que ese funcionario mequetrefe se lo había buscado. Con razón dice mi madre que no hay que fiarse de las mosquitas muertas – concluyó Mark.

Les costó casi media hora romper las barreras que el calderero había colocado para proteger la entrada de la tienda. De acuerdo con su instrucción, intentaron abrir las defensas con diffindo; pero no se inmutaron, probaron después con una combinación de varios hechizos confringo y, ante el nulo resultado, Harry lanzó un dissendium que no sirvió para nada, hasta que Ron, que había empezado a sudar por la concentración y el esfuerzo, hizo saltar las protecciones y la puerta con un bombarda. Iluminaron el interior con las varitas y se encontraron todos los calderos desparramados y cubiertos por el polvo y los restos de la explosión. Evidentemente, no era el procedimiento ideal. Tuvieron que esquivar y saltar por encima de los escombros, hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta que parecía la entrada a la trastienda. Al menos ésta no se les resistió, bastó una patada de Mark mientras Harry proyectaba la luz necesaria.

La trastienda era parecida a un garaje muggle. Estaba totalmente vacía, con las blancas paredes limpias y desnudas. El suelo era de cemento, aunque estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo y arena. El sanguinem revelo hizo aparecer unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, que marcaban sin duda el lugar en el que había caído el cuerpo inerte tras la maldición asesina. Harry se arrodilló ante las marcas fosforescentes y retiró un poco de tierra con la mano para verlas mejor; pero al escarbar, notó cómo se hundía la gravilla hacia dentro, como si estuviera sobre un reloj de arena. De repente, el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y cayó al vacío. Un rápido hechizo levitador hizo que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo. A pesar del susto, la distancia era la de una habitación que estaba oculta bajo la trastienda. Había un olor a putrefacción insoportable, se tapó la nariz para no vomitar. Se oía un leve zumbido, como el aleteo de moscas diminutas. Cuando volvió a usar la varita para iluminar el lugar, distinguió un gran bulto.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron.

\- Sí. He encontrado el cuerpo de Brady. Está aquí. Pero no bajéis, huele fatal, lo levitaré hasta ahí arriba. Ensanchad el hueco.

Ante su asombro y el de Ron, Mark demostró que no era el primer cadáver que manejaba cuando lo encantó con un inodorus que repelió el hedor que desprendía el muerto. El aspecto de los restos de Brady era desolador. Las ropas estaban rasgadas y cubiertas de polvo y la piel de su rostro y sus manos, la única a la vista, era de un blanco sucio, espectral. El rigor mortis, que el adava kedavra provocaba de inmediato, mucho antes que el proceso normal, ya había desaparecido y, cuando lo depositaron en el suelo para examinarlo de cerca, el cuerpo se quedó tendido con las extremidades blandas y flácidas, retorcidas al azar, como si no tuviera huesos. Ya había empezado a pudrirse, y en los labios y en la parte inferior de los ojos de la cara de besugo del funcionario se veían unas asquerosas pústulas, con unos puntitos blancos que no podían ser otra cosa que los huevos de los insectos que había encontrado en el zulo.

No era una visión tan impactante como la de Rachel Walker, joven y hermosa aún después de muerta y desangrada, pero a Harry la presencia de la víctima le producía un extraño desasosiego. Le vinieron a la mente las sabias y fatídicas palabras de Sirius: “el mundo no se divide en mortífagos y buenas personas”. Mark terminó su trabajo con el maleficio de Hermes, que creaba un sello hermético alrededor del cadáver y volvieron al Ministerio ansiosos por deshacerse del “paquete” y tomar un trago en la cafetería que les hiciera entrar en calor.

Cuando se quitaron aquél peso de encima, los tres recibieron la felicitación de su jefe. El Departamento – y todo el Ministerio – parecía respirar con más libertad y alegría, tras la resolución del caso. Harry y Ron lo celebraron, aliviados y mucho más relajados, con un buen par de cervezas de mantequilla calentitas.

-¡Vaya con Brady! ¡Menudo pájaro! ¡Y parecía tonto! – exclamó Ron con las mejillas encendidas, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

\- Sí – comentó Harry – me he acordado de lo que me dijo Sirius. Pero no por eso el tipo merecía que lo mataran.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Ron, que miró a Harry como si éste le hubiese ofendido- No comparto la opinión de Mark. Por cierto, estoy harto de él.

\- A mí tampoco me acaba de caer bien, Ron, pero reconoce que es bueno y se toma en serio su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué se toma su trabajo en serio? Pero si bromea con todo – se quejó Ron – Precisamente, a propósito de Brady. Si parece que en lugar de personas estuviéramos hablando de cosas, o de papeles o ¡qué sé yo! de mascotas. ¡No le afecta si alguien muere!

Harry entendía a la perfección lo que su amigo quería decir:

\- Escucha, Ron, Mark hace bien su trabajo, pero él no tuvo que pasar lo que nosotros. Ya había terminado el colegio y estuvo cómodo y protegido en casa de una tía suya, en Estados Unidos. No se enteró de la guerra, no participó, no la vivió. Supongo que por eso no se involucra tanto como nosotros…

\- ¿Sabes? – Ron le miró fijamente, sin soltar la cerveza – Eso mismo me ha dicho Hermione. Que nosotros somos más conscientes de lo que significa que una persona muera violentamente, porque nos hemos jugado la vida, pero, sobre todo, porque hemos perdido a personas a las que queríamos. 

\- Sí, exacto. Eso es.

Harry pasó entonces el brazo por encima de los hombros de Ron, tratando de reconfortarlo y de espantar de su mente la imagen de Fred, roto sobre las ruinas de Hogwarts, y las sombras de los otros a los que también habían perdido para siempre…


	8. LA VOZ

Los días siguientes fueron muy tranquilos, Harry sólo tuvo que preocuparse de redactar los pergaminos necesarios para que toda la investigación quedara lista para su examen por el Wizengamot. Davis había ido a buscar a Amanda Sullivan al soleado archipiélago canario. Tras avisar a la pequeña colonia mágica de Las Palmas, los aurores de la isla prepararon un traslador para que pudieran viajar hasta allí sin dificultades. El interrogatorio, también con veritaserum, reveló que Amanda no había participado en el crimen, pero que una vez cometido, había encubierto y protegido a Jobs. Harry la vio salir de la pequeña sala, toda descompuesta, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. 

Más relajado, sin apenas nada que le distrajera, Harry empezó a estar ansioso por ver a Snape. Cuando ya estaba decidido a ser él quien invitara a su antiguo profesor a una visita o una cena en Grimmauld Place, llegó un pequeño autillo, de relucientes plumas grises, con dos penachos de plumas a los lados de la cabeza que parecían dos tiesas orejas. De su pata izquierda colgaba un pergamino meticulosamente doblado. El corazón le dio un vuelco, tardó más de lo que pretendía en quitar el mensaje de la pata del ave, no atinaba en desatar el pequeño cordel.

"Estimado Harry,  
He preparado ya la primera dosis de la poción que te prometí para que puedas prescindir de toda lente artificial. Me sentiría muy honrado si acudes a mi modesta casa esta noche y tengo el placer de cenar en tu compañía.  
Te ruego que seas discreto. Como sabes, el Ministerio me vigila como a un vulgar criminal y no deseo perjudicar tu incipiente carrera de Auror. Me veo en la obligación, igualmente, de recordarte que este tipo de relaciones fuera de lo común no goza de mucho predicamento entre nuestra comunidad a pesar de la tolerancia general.  
Aguardo con interés tu respuesta,  
Severus Snape."

Harry estuvo a punto de recorrer el salón dando saltos, pero con las prisas por contestar se conformó con subir los escalones de dos en dos hasta su habitación. Tras enviar la respuesta con su cárabo, se duchó enérgicamente, se afeitó por segunda vez en ese día el poco pelo que oscurecía su barbilla y dudó un buen rato en cómo vestirse para la ocasión, lo que no dejaba de ser sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que la ropa no había sido nunca una de sus preocupaciones. Se decidió finalmente por sus sempiternos vaqueros, una sencilla camisa blanca y un cómodo y abrigado jersey de color verde botella que le había regalado Hermione.

Mientras se vestía, recordaba algunas sensaciones de su encuentro íntimo con Snape, sintiendo cómo la excitación crecía dentro de él por momentos. Pero las palabras de advertencia de su antiguo profesor se colaban en su mente entre las sensuales imágenes. La negativa del Ministerio a dejarlo en paz, a dejar de desconfiar de él, era fastidiosa además de injusta; pero era el protocolo y Kingsley no había querido arriesgarse a tener problemas. También le inquietaba eso de la relación “fuera de lo común”, tolerada pero no muy respetada, que resultaba preocupante a la vez que cautivadoramente clandestina. Finalmente, una poderosa pulsación de su polla impuso la provocativa idea de mantener encuentros secretos y prohibidos, con otro hombre, mayor que él, extraordinariamente sexy y sospechoso de ser un bandido. 

Esta vez las piernas no le temblaron, pero notó el pulso en las sienes y en la entrepierna. Había empezado a nevar y la luz rojiza que se abría al exterior por las ventanas de la casa era una acogedora y cálida invitación. Snape lo recibió con un aspecto impecable y un trato exquisito, taladrándolo con los ojos y sin apenas mover un músculo en su impenetrable rostro, como si tuviera todos los sentidos y toda su concentración en observar a Harry, en escuchar cualquier sonido que produjera, en seguir todos sus movimientos. El chico no sabía si sentirse halagado o ponerse a la defensiva, pero aquella actitud escrutadora consiguió ponerle otra vez nervioso.

A pesar de todo, la cena transcurrió agradablemente. Su antiguo profesor siguió atentamente, sin perder detalle, toda la historia final del caso Brady, mientras se ocupaba de mantener llenas las copas de vino.

\- ¿Te han seguido? – La pregunta, directa y contundente, lo atemorizó:

\- No, creo que no. Aunque no estoy seguro. ¿De verdad piensas que me perjudica quedar contigo?

\- Sí. No te conviene que se sepa que nos citamos en mi casa.

\- Pero ¡eso es ridículo!, lo de la vigilancia es sólo por cumplir las normas, estás exonerado de todo, ¡eres un héroe! Todo el mundo sabe lo que hiciste. 

El hombre hizo un leve movimiento de muñeca y apareció una bandeja de salmón ahumado con salsa tártara y varios platos con crepes. Tenían una pinta fantástica.

\- No es sólo por eso, Harry. Es porque somos dos hombres que – hizo una parada, como para aclararse la garganta – pueden tener una relación homosexual…

Harry estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el salmón. Lo del “fuera de lo común” no le había sonado tan sórdido. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta:

\- Nunca hubiera imaginado que tú… bueno que tú… – no sabía cómo decirlo - que pudieras sentirte atraído por otro hombre.

Severus le dedicó una sonrisa llena de picardía, Harry sintió un cosquilleo que le reconfortó dulcemente el estómago, como un trago de vino caliente  
.  
\- Me gustan las mujeres, como a cualquier hombre. Pero un muchacho bello, juguetón y sensual puede volverme loco, sobre todo si es tan … follable, como tú.

El trago de vino caliente se convirtió en un licor embriagador que achicharró sus mejillas y caldeó su estómago. 

\- ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Cuándo descubriste que te gustaba tu propio sexo?

El calor se disipó de repente:

\- No estoy seguro. Creo que me sentí atraído por Oliver Wood y…- la imagen de Sirius dio vueltas en su cabeza, como entre tinieblas, pero se contuvo de pronunciar el nombre de su padrino delante de su antiguo profesor – es posible que por Cedric Diggory… pero estaba tan agobiado con todo que no me paré a pensar, yo….

\- Entiendo – dijo Snape, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Ya me sentía bastante raro, diferente. Mis tíos hubieran tenido un motivo más para considerarme un anormal, un monstruo. A tío Vernon le salía espuma por la boca cada vez que un gay salía en la televisión, empezaba a soltar insultos y palabrotas como un loco, llamándolos maricas, degenerados, pervertidos, cosas así…

Severus había dejado de sonreír. Ahora le miraba con el semblante muy serio, hermético, endurecido. Sus ojos volvían a ser dos pozos insondables e infinitos.

\- Minerva me ha contado que tus tíos no te trataban precisamente bien. Yo pensé que Petunia cuidaría del hijo de su hermana como si fuera el suyo, ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Supuse erróneamente que eras un niño mimado, engreído y desconsiderado, un malcriado, pero lo que me ha contado Minerva ha sido sorprendente e indignante, esos muggles eran odiosos. Petunia nunca me agradó, pero no imaginé que fuera capaz de maltratarte y consentir que el cerdo de su marido también lo hiciera.

Harry se quedó de una pieza. El licor arrebatador volvía a circular por sus venas. Emocionado, se atrevió a preguntar:

\- ¿Dumbledore no te dijo nada?

\- Albus era avaricioso con la información. Nunca me comentó nada que me hiciera sospechar. Según Minerva, quería evitar a toda costa que cualquiera de nosotros intentara hacer algo al respecto, porque era muy importante para tu seguridad que permanecieras allí.

Definitivamente, el vino se le había subido a la cabeza:

\- ¿Tú hubieras ido a buscarme, Severus?

Algo sombrío y extraño pasó por el rostro de Snape pero fue tan rápido y fugaz que Harry no pudo interpretarlo.

\- No lo sé. No puedo responderte. Albus sólo me explicó que allí estabas a salvo y eso era lo único que me importaba.

La bebida acabó soltando todos sus nervios y Harry disfrutó inmensamente de la comida, chupándose los dedos mientras miraba al hombre sin ningún pudor, un tanto decepcionado de que Severus no hubiese jugado con él como había hecho en su primera cita. Sin embargo, su silencio y el fuego de su mirada parecían esconder algo y Harry notaba cómo le recorría por el cuerpo un excitante hormigueo de anticipación.

\- No te descuides con las precauciones, Harry. La comunidad mágica es más abierta que la muggle, pero aún así, no esperes que acepten sin escándalo que tus gustos sean diferentes a los de la mayoría.

\- No te preocupes, lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Tomaron el té y el postre, unos increíbles pastelillos de chocolate con forma de caldero, sentados en la mesa. Se levantó con la intención de ayudar a su anfitrión con los platos, pero un formidable torrente de magia llenó repentinamente toda la habitación y la dejó a oscuras. Harry sacó su varita completamente alarmado, en guardia, mientras percibía aún la corriente de poder que había atravesado la estancia y que había hecho desparecer los muebles.

De pronto, unas pequeñas y delicadas velas encantadas lo rodearon lentamente, situándose un poco por encima de su cabeza.

\- Puedes bajar la varita Harry. He sido yo quien ha apagado la luz.

La voz de Snape sonó más grave de lo normal y Harry sintió un ligero escalofrío. No podía ver nada. La sala era un espacio negro y la tenue luz de las velas le daba en los ojos y lo iluminaba a él, dejándolo aún más ciego e incapaz de percibir lo que le rodeaba.

\- Tranquilízate, Harry. Sólo es un pequeño juego. Sé buen chico y tira la varita al suelo. No te muevas de donde estás, quiero tenerte a la vista.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, aunque totalmente confiado, Harry obedeció.

\- Muy bien, así me gusta – La voz de Snape parecía haberse intensificado. Deslumbrado y cegado, se le habían agudizado los oídos – Quiero que te relajes, Harry. Quiero que imagines que estoy detrás de ti. Mis manos están sobre tus hombros; mis dedos masajean suavemente la nudosa carne bajo tu ropa. ¿Puedes sentirlos, Harry?

\- Mmm…sí, creo que sí – respondió el chico, tratando de asimilar el juego de Snape para participar en él sin sentirse como un idiota.

\- Notas cómo las yemas de mis dedos aprietan con cuidado los músculos, eliminando poco a poco la tensión que no sabías que tenías ahí – La voz de Snape se había hecho más ronca, como un complacido ronroneo, pronunciando las palabras como una sedosa caricia - Rozo suavemente tu cuello, no sé si aplicar fuerza o no en los delicados tendones, pero decido amasarlos de arriba abajo para que se aflojen, varias veces, hasta que noto que ceden. Ahora, paso mi mano por tu suave y alborotado cabello. Me gusta mucho así, algo más largo. Hundo mis dedos entre tu pelo, para acariciar el cuero cabelludo, haciendo presión al final, eliminando cualquier resto de ansiedad ¿Lo notas, Harry? ¿Estás más relajado ahora?

\- Si, sí… lo estoy – La respuesta sonó como si estuviera levitando, realmente le había parecido que Severus le estaba masajeando, con su voz.

\- Concéntrate en cómo mis manos dejan tu cabeza y se deslizan hasta tu pecho, firmes y fuertes, tratando de rozar tus pezones por encima de la ropa…

\- Mmmmm…- Harry no pudo contenerse.

\- Shhhh… Silencio – susurró Snape – Quítate las gafas, Harry. Y el jersey. Despacio.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y de que estaba acalorado. Hizo lo que Snape le había ordenado sin dudar.

\- Excelente, Harry. Pero quiero más. Quiero tocar tu piel con mis manos, quiero ver esos rosados pezones – Harry sintió cómo se le ponían erectos, los vaqueros empezaban a estarle apretados – Quiero que te quites la camisa. Pero, lentamente, quiero ver cómo asoman tus hermosos y redondeados hombros, cómo se descubre poco a poco tu blanca y cremosa piel…

Un strip-tease ¿Era eso? A Harry la idea le avergonzó y le excitó al mismo tiempo. Medio atontado por el efecto del vino, con las mejillas ardiéndole, los ojos entrecerrados y sintiéndose flotar entre la luz de las velas acunado por la grave y aterciopelada voz de Severus, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, botón a botón, dejando que la propia tela se deslizara por su pecho poniéndole la carne de gallina. Abrió los ojos al sentir el aire sobre su piel desnuda. No iba a aguantar mucho sin abalanzarse sobre el hombre.

\- Una vista deliciosa, Harry. Me gustaría pellizcar esos empinados pezones, morderlos con la fuerza justa entre el placer y el dolor con mis dientes, aliviar el pinchazo con mi lengua y dejar su rastro húmedo y caliente…

La polla de Harry se retorcía desesperada, mojándole los calzoncillos. Si seguían con el juego, se iba a correr en los pantalones, allí mismo, de pie, bajo las velas, sólo con la voz de su amante.

\- Severus, por favor….

\- Shhhh …Sigo detrás de ti ¿Recuerdas? Estoy casi pegado a tu espalda ¿Notas mi aliento en tu nuca, Harry? Mis labios están sólo a unos centímetros de la dulce piel de tu cuello. Quiero saborearla, chuparla, quiero morderte, marcarte.

\- Severus, te lo suplico, no puedo más – Esos arrullos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Pero Snape siguió con su perverso juego:

\- Quiero deslizar mis manos sobre tu firme estómago. Mis dedos están fríos ¿Notas cómo entran en calor palpando tu cuerpo? Me muevo y, sin querer, rozo la abultada erección que sobresale de tus vaqueros. Meto mi mano por debajo de la cinturilla, quiero enredar mis dedos en tu vello púbico. Desabróchate el pantalón Harry, quítate el cinturón, bájate la cremallera.

Ansioso por liberar su miembro de tanta presión, Harry se dio prisa en satisfacer a su antiguo profesor, pero le siguió una nueva orden:

\- Puedo oler tu esencia, Harry. Quiero ver lo que escondes bajo la ropa, bájate el pantalón y los calzoncillos, sin prisa, quiero oír el roce de la tela.

Estaba tan tenso que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para ser complaciente. Puso las manos sobre la cinturilla y tiró hacia abajo, lo más despacio que pudo. La piel le ardía de pura necesidad. Sentir el aire fresco de la habitación en la polla y en los testículos fue todo un alivio.

\- Qué deliciosa visión, tan dura y erecta. Se me hace la boca agua…

La pérfida y satinada voz de Severus lo hizo estremecer de arriba abajo, ya no iba a poder contenerse más.

\- Dime, Harry ¿Te gustaría que te tomara en mi boca? ¿Que la chupara y pasara mi lengua alrededor del glande, succionándolo? Quiero probar a qué sabe el líquido que gotea.

Harry temblaba, el ardiente deseo ya no le cabía en el cuerpo.

\- Severus, por favor… te necesito – dijo, con la voz entrecortada.

Algo se movió detrás de él y giró la cabeza instintivamente, a sabiendas de que no conseguiría ver nada. Una nueva ráfaga de magia le dio de lleno y toda la ropa se desvaneció. 

\- Qué maravillosa estampa. Harry Potter, bellísimo, desnudo, temblando de deseo, ávido de placer, suplicándome que le toque.

Los jadeantes susurros de Snape reverberaban ahora por toda la sala. Las velas parpadeaban, Harry no podía identificar de dónde procedía la voz. Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró el pequeño resplandor de la chispa de magia de una varita y, en un instante, llevaba puestos los zapatos de tacón de su disfraz de puta y la boa de plumas.

\- Acaríciate, Harry – la voz era un grave murmullo, espesa y ronca – quiero ver cómo te acaricias con las plumas. Restriégate la boa por los pezones y por la polla.

Harry no se sentía capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo. Cuando, obediente, deseando que se acabara aquella exquisita agonía, se pasó la prenda por el cuerpo, imaginando lo que Severus estaba viendo, se mordió los labios, notando cómo la excitación lo sobrepasaba. Tuvo que emplear toda su voluntad para no agarrarse la polla y liberarse de una vez.  
La jadeante y oscura voz de terciopelo volvió a lamer sus oídos:

\- Pásate las plumas entre las nalgas Harry. Esas preciosas y redondas nalgas. Ese joven y apretado culo que podría comerme a bocados. Voy a separarte las piernas, voy a elevarlas contra tu pecho. Quiero ver esa pequeña y sonrosada entrada tuya. Me pregunto cómo será pasar mi lengua por ella, empujar la punta a través del anillo de músculos. Voy a mojarla bien para después prepararte con mis dedos ¿Te gustaría que hiciera eso, Harry?

Harry tardó unos instantes en encontrarse la voz

\- Sí, claro que sí… ¡Hazlo Severus! ¡Hazlo!

\- Mmmm…, pero creo que primero voy a probar el sabor de esas brillantes gotas de rocío que cuelgan de tu polla …

Harry dio un brinco. Severus musitó las palabras prácticamente en su oído. Pero, cuando sintió las manos del hombre efectivamente sobre él, se estremeció como si le hubiera atravesado una corriente eléctrica. Las piernas dejaron prácticamente de sostenerlo cuando Snape lo agarró de las caderas y lo empujó hacia atrás y su espalda se apoyó en el pecho desnudo del hombre. Severus se apretó contra él y Harry notó su dura polla, caliente y empapada, clavándose en su raja.

\- Esos zapatos de putón te hacen más alto. Podría follarte, así, de pie… 

Severus lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás, pasándole la mano derecha con lascivia por el pecho, retorciéndole el pezón entre los dedos, mientras que con la mano izquierda le sostenía la polla y le retiraba el prepucio con el pulgar. Harry podía sentir su ardiente aliento en el cuello y cuando el hombre lo quemó con sus labios, sin dejar de envolverlo con sus lujuriosos manoseos, echó el cuello hacia atrás, dejando su garganta aún más expuesta y buscando desesperadamente la boca de su amante. Cuando la lengua de Snape lo invadió, poseyéndolo brutalmente, el ansia sacudió todo su cuerpo; tuvo que agarrarse al hombre para no caerse de los tacones. Entre dientes, con una voz entre apasionada y divertida, le oyó decir:

\- Mmm… creo que será mejor follarte en la cama.

No le dio tiempo a enterarse de nada. Un breve e intenso chispazo, como el de una centella, hizo aparecer una cama de sábanas negras y, sin saber cómo, estaba sobre ella, notando la suavidad de la tela por la que se deslizaba su piel, libre ya de los tacones y de las plumas de prostituta. Una leve y vaporosa luz roja rodeó mágicamente el lecho, subiendo la temperatura de la estancia y haciendo que la figura del hombre que ahora estaba sobre él como una fiera hambrienta refulgiera como si fuera el mismísimo demonio.

Quiso decirle que estaba impresionado pero no pudo hablar. Severus se apoderó de su boca, chupando y mordisqueando sus labios, marcándole con sus dientes y su saliva, acabándolo de enloquecer. Harry, cuya erección era ya insufrible, trató desesperadamente de rozarse contra su amante, pero éste se mantuvo apoyado sobre sus codos y sus rodillas, sin darle tregua. Aquella boca endiablada bajó por su cuello, cerrándose sobre su carne, como si quisiera devorarlo entero, descendió hasta sus pezones y continuó trazando deliciosas punzadas con sus incisivos, dejándolos inflamados y gozosamente doloridos, dibujando erráticos caminos, ardorosos y húmedos, hasta su pubis. 

Cuando Snape engulló su miembro, la sensación de placer fue tan intensa, tan sobrecogedora, que se curvó sobre la cama y un aullido como el de un animal en celo raspó su garganta. Los labios de su amante presionaban deliciosamente su polla mientras algo parecido a lava candente jugueteaba con el sensible frenillo y removía la uretra. Harry sólo podía retorcerse entre las sábanas, agarrándose a los pliegues de la tela, como para no caer en un infinito abismo de éxtasis, sin parar de gemir.

Ya no veía, ya no oía, ya no existía nada que no fuera esa boca libertina, esa lengua hirviente y serpenteante que provocaba tortuosas oleadas de placer hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Un dedo robusto atravesó bruscamente su entrada y la presión y el escozor avivaron sus sobreexcitadas terminaciones nerviosas produciendo una sinfonía de estímulos avasalladores. Cuando tocó su próstata, todas sus fibras se tensaron con fuerza, a punto de reventar.

\- No puedo más. Voy a … voy a ….correrme.

Entonces, las deliciosas pulsaciones cesaron de repente, la lengua maligna desapareció y Harry bajó de la gloriosa nube de golpe, notando un frío rastro húmedo donde antes ardía un volcán. El hombre se removió inquieto sobre el lecho y con voz ronca y rasposa le espetó:

\- No tendrás un orgasmo si no es mientras te estoy follando.

Acto seguido, Snape lo agarró del pelo, obligando a su cuerpo ya entregado a sentarse sobre la cama. Su mano callosa elevó con firmeza su barbilla y Harry se encontró con la hinchada y goteante polla de Severus cerca de su boca. Dudó un instante, pero el deseo de corresponder pudo más que su reticencia. El aroma del hombre era subyugante, intenso, profundamente viril. Aspiró su esencia a almizcle, terrosa, como de madera salvaje, hundiendo la nariz en el esponjoso y rizado vello. Con la punta de la lengua lamió tímidamente el líquido que exudaba y se sorprendió de su sabor acre y áspero. 

Fascinado, tomó la erecta polla con la mano y la chupó con ganas, ignorando el regusto a salitre, saboreando la textura sedosa y acerada de la carne. Unos dedos poderosos se enredaron en su pelo, animándole a seguir y notó las venas palpitando bajo su lengua. La mano que sujetaba su cabeza le marcó el ritmo y se dejó llevar, concentrándose en la mamada, deseoso de hacer disfrutar al hombre, abandonando su propia urgencia, que se rebullía con cada gutural gemido de Severus, con cada sonido concupiscente de succión.

\- Aprieta un poco más los labios, Harry. Acaricia los testículos. Con suavidad…

Harry obedeció mansamente, con todo su cuerpo moviéndose para complacer al hombre, sintiéndose sumiso y poderoso al mismo tiempo, disfrutando cada uno de los sonidos de placer que le arrancaba, deleitándose en cómo Snape iba perdiendo el control. De nuevo, la grave y espesa voz lo turbó:

\- Mírame. Mírame a los ojos mientras la chupas, Harry. Muéstrame cuánto deseas mi polla, cuánto te gusta, cuánto quieres que te folle.

Las obscenas palabras lo hicieron estremecer deliciosamente y renovaron su ahínco. Su propia polla se retorció ávidamente. Alzó la mirada y los ojos abrasadores de Severus se le clavaron en las entrañas incendiando cada partícula de su cuerpo. Ya no podía más. Entonces, la mano que sujetaba su cabello tiró aún más fuerte. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, como si quisiera quemar su alma, Snape lo empujó de espaldas contra el colchón, colocándose sobre él como un depredador que está punto de saltar sobre su presa para devorarla a placer. La suave luz roja dibujaba frágiles destellos sanguinolentos sobre su pálida piel.

Perdido en aquellos dos negros y ardientes pozos, Harry relajó todo su cuerpo, comunicando tácitamente su entrega, su rendición, su sumisión. Rodeó el cuello de Snape con sus brazos para besarlo desesperadamente. Los ojos llenos de deseo de Severus lo habían vencido, el hombre quería tenerlo, quería poseerlo, quería hacerlo suyo. No había nada más erótico, más sensual, más arrollador. Severus le devolvió un beso hambriento, voraz, mordisqueando cruelmente su labio inferior, invadiéndolo con su lengua de duro fuego, masticándolo, comenzando su festín. Harry se apretó enloquecidamente contra el hombre, necesitado de fricción, de cualquier cosa que lo liberara del terrible ardor que lo consumía.

Unas garras feroces hicieron presa en la carne de sus nalgas, abriéndolo en canal. Snape le levantó con violencia las piernas, pegándoselas al pecho, doblándole en dos, mientras se lo comía con la mirada. Perdido todo control, incapaz de percibir nada que no fueran los movimientos del hombre, notó los dedos deslizarse mojados por su entrada, ampliándola, dilatándola, preparándola para la invasión. Sabiendo lo que venía después, Harry comenzó a gemir, aturdido por su propia y primaria necesidad.

La bárbara penetración fue dejando un trazo candente de placer y dolor. Tardó unos segundos en ajustar su cuerpo a la enorme polla que lo empalaba. La bestia que ahora lo cabalgaba se inclinó sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, fundiéndose con su piel. Cerró los ojos instintivamente. El olor y el tacto del hombre, sus sonidos ahogados, la presión de sus manos y sus dedos como tenazas, el ariete que entraba y salía de su cuerpo golpeándole en aquél exquisito lugar, su polla atrapada y masajeada entre dos cuerpos lubricados por el sudor, la boca salvaje que mordía, chupaba, lamía su cuello, sus hombros, sus pezones, todo era un torbellino que lo engullía y lo arrastraba por un tobogán de placer. 

Cuando había llegado ya al punto de no retorno, acercándose rápidamente al borde del abismo, Severus se despegó de él y le agarró la polla. Harry abrió los ojos al sentir el vacío y le vio fuera de sí. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un lobo, tenía los cabellos encrespados y la frente perlada por el esfuerzo, la expresión de fiera concentración, con el ceño oscuro y fruncido, la respiración agitada y entrecortada. La visión del hombre masturbándole, mientras el carnoso mástil lo socavaba incansable, fue mucho más de lo que podía soportar y se corrió en medio de una oleada de placer, tan intensa, tan arrolladora, que su cuerpo se convulsionó contra el colchón como si toda la fuerza del universo hubiera decidido expandirse dentro de él.

Luchando por respirar, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, con el eco de sus gritos zumbándole aún en los oídos, Harry se dejó moler y triturar por su amante, que resollaba y se retorcía contra él, usándolo a su antojo, follándolo también con la mirada. La polla de Severus se dilató hasta un punto insoportable, se endureció dolorosamente y atacó brutalmente su recto, como si quisiera fusionarse con él. El hombre se apretó, agonizante, al indolente y derrotado cuerpo debajo de él, como un náufrago a una tabla, lanzó un aullido bronco y oscuro y se dejó caer como un fardo. 

Cuando Snape lo liberó de su peso, el joven rodó hasta su pecho, cobijándose en él. Harry permaneció un buen rato en el paraíso, abrazado al hombre, con sus miembros entrelazados, compartiendo la respiración. Severus gruñó suavemente y se estiró en la cama, como espabilándose. A Harry le pareció el momento más oportuno para hacerle hablar.

\- Aún no me has dicho por qué estabas en aquél arroyo asqueroso en el que me atacó el vampiro.

\- Sí, estaba siguiéndote. ¿Estás contento?

Harry sonrió, aunque sabía que el hombre no estaba mirándolo en ese momento:

\- Sí. ¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Me estabas protegiendo?

Severus se removió entre las sábanas. Estaba claro que encontraba todas esas preguntas incómodas, pero Harry necesitaba imperiosamente conocer las respuestas, descifrar aquél enigma.

\- Sí – Exclamó con un bufido.

\- ¿Quién te pasa la información de lo que hacemos?

\- No pienso decírtelo. Hice una solemne promesa

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Harry se sorprendió de la ansiedad que resonó en su voz

Snape se dio la vuelta. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero había calma en sus negros ojos:

\- Protegerte se ha convertido en un hábito. Sí, he seguido pendiente de ti – resopló, como con desgana- Por ella, por supuesto, pero también por ti, porque me sacaste de Azkaban, porque quizás Albus tenía razón cuando decía que te parecías a ella. No soy tan estúpido como para no apreciar tu sacrificio, como para no darme cuenta de tu valor y de la determinación con la que luchaste hasta vencer a ese monstruo.

Harry sintió que un dulce calor lo inundaba de nuevo. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír abiertamente en la cara del hombre. Pero se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Severus sonó más débil, como si una nota de dolor la empañara.

\- Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo me has perdonado…no lo esperaba.

Sintió escalofríos bajo la intensa mirada del hombre, como si un viento gélido se hubiese colado en la habitación. Unos dedos helados recorrieron la cicatriz de su frente.

\- Oíste todo cuanto dije en el juicio, Severus. Dije la verdad, lo que sentía, fui sincero. Te admiro profundamente. Eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Me impresionó saber todo lo que habías hecho por ella, para ayudarme, sin que yo supiera nada …- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener a alguien a quien acudir cuando era pequeño, cuando me sentía solo, raro… perdido. Desde que vi tus memorias deseé con todas mis fuerzas acercarme a ti, que no me rechazaras por lo que ocurrió con mi padre o con mi madre… que me vieras, a mí… sólo a Harry…- Se interrumpió. Algo profundo se había agitado dentro de él y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

El hombre lo apretó entonces contra su pecho y la lágrima se escapó irrefrenable. Severus suspiró. La aterciopelada y sedosa voz vibró suavemente en el cabello de Harry:

\- No fui justo contigo. Es cierto. Pero tu presencia me recordaba los momentos más desagradables y humillantes de mi juventud. Te parecías mucho físicamente a tu padre. Ahora, no tanto, afortunadamente. Pero no sólo eso, como bien sabes ahora, era el amor no correspondido de tu madre, el dolor incesante de su pérdida… mi culpa…lo que veía en ti - Ahora era su voz la que temblaba ligeramente. Se paró unos segundos, como cogiendo aire – Ninguno de los dos lo tuvo fácil. Yo elegí mi camino, decidí luchar para que su muerte no fuera en vano, nada más me importaba, ni siquiera morir. Tú elegiste sacrificarte por un mundo mejor, aunque ese mundo más libre y habitable no fuera para ti. Ahora creo que tu padre no hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que tú hiciste, lo mismo que hizo tu madre, sacrificarse por amor….

Harry escuchó con los pelos de la nuca totalmente erizados, dividido entre el calor de su cuerpo, envuelto en los brazos de Severus, y las turbulencias que experimentaba su corazón. Cuando el hombre mencionó a su padre, una punzada de irritación se deslizó por su estómago:

\- Mi padre también se sacrificó. Voldemort lo mató cuando intentó defendernos a mi madre y a mí.

\- Tu padre no tuvo elección, Harry. Tú y tu madre, sí.

La irritación se esfumó. Sí, nadie había tenido que enfrentarse a las decisiones que ellos habían tenido que tomar:

\- Y tú. Tú también 

\- Es posible, pero ya sabes qué camino tomé.

\- Hay….hay algo….que – dudó, sin saber si su confesión rompería la intimidad y la cercanía del momento – me hubiera gustado decirte hace tiempo.

\- ¿El qué? – dijo Snape pacíficamente.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me pillaste con la cabeza metida en el pensadero de Dumbledore, en tu despacho?

\- Claro que me acuerdo- rezongó, como exasperado, pero Harry no se amilanó, tenía que soltarlo.

\- Sentí vergüenza, Severus. No puedes imaginar lo avergonzado y escandalizado que me sentí cuando vi lo que mi padre y sus amigos te hacían, sin motivo. Ésa fue la primera vez que me sentí identificado contigo, porque yo ya sabía lo que es que te humillen en público y sólo para divertirse. No me hizo gracia descubrir eso ¿sabes?

Severus lo miró entonces fijamente, como sorprendido. 

\- ¿Has dicho identificado conmigo?

\- Sí, eso he dicho.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu padre y sus amigos?

\- Me dio vergüenza ver lo estúpidos que eran.

El hombre lo abrazó aún más fuerte y Harry cerró los ojos, deseando que aquél momento durara para siempre.


	9. TOWER HAMLETS

La rutina del Ministerio lo aburría. Ahora que no tenían misiones, algo de lo que había que alegrarse porque significaba que no había ni muertos, ni desaparecidos, ni agredidos, Davis los había metido en el Archivo del Departamento, para que examinaran casos ya resueltos y estudiaran las pistas que habían conducido a su solución. Acostumbrado a la acción, aquello le resultaba casi una tortura. Los supuestos, seleccionados por el propio Jefe de Aurores, eran interesantes, desde luego, pero estar sentado en el Archivo revisando pergaminos era inaguantable. No podía evitar ir y venir de la cafetería para estirar las piernas.

Era increíble, pero la única dosis que había tomado de la poción de Snape había mejorado notablemente su visión; de hecho, había tenido que cambiar sus gafas por otras con menor graduación. Severus era muy capaz de arreglarle la vista. Igual que era muy capaz de volverlo loco, de hacerlo disfrutar a unos niveles que él no había podido ni imaginar. Después de estar con Snape, podía pasar días sobreexcitado, como borracho, sin poder pensar en otra cosa, rememorando esos momentos íntimos y gloriosos, masturbándose desaforadamente, recordando sus palabras, su olor, sus manos, su cuerpo…como una calentura Y era sorprendente, sobrecogedor y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, que él gozara de aquella manera con el hombre, dejándose hacer, abandonándose a su amante, siendo dominado y poseído. Se había dado cuenta, de un modo un tanto confuso, de que sus inclinaciones no eran como las de la mayoría, pero no había sido hasta perder su virginidad que había tomado conciencia de cuáles eran sus deseos más profundos. Snape los había descubierto antes que él mismo. El vampiro también. Y los vampiros no se equivocan, eso había dicho su antiguo profesor.

El invierno se había instalado definitivamente y los días eran cortos y oscuros. Las nubes tapaban permanentemente el sol, bloqueando sus rayos y convirtiéndolos en blancos reflejos que veteaban el gris plomizo del cielo. Nevaba casi todos los días y era agradable pasar el tiempo en casa, junto a la chimenea, así que una cita con Ron y Hermione en Grimmauld Place era un atractivo plan de fin de semana. Kreacher se afanó con la merienda y preparó sándwiches y pastelillos para el té. 

Ron dio buena cuenta de los sándwiches rápidamente. Harry lo miraba engullir, asombrado:

\- ¿Es que no come en casa, Hermione? En la cafetería siempre se pide algo – comentó Harry, sin poderse contener, observando cómo Ron masticaba a dos carrillos, con cara de satisfacción. La chica le respondió, muerta de risa:

\- ¿Qué si come en casa? Devora, Harry. He tenido que preguntarle a Molly cómo cocinar mayor cantidad de comida a la vez. Creo que tiene un metabolismo acelerado, es como un pozo sin fondo - Ron miro a su chica con los ojos muy abiertos, como sorprendido de que tuviera esa opinión sobre él, pero siguió con la boca llena. 

Harry contempló divertido la escena. Los ratos que pasaban los tres juntos eran un tesoro. Acabaron enseguida con los dulces, para contento de Kreacher, que se emocionaba cada vez que Harry tenía visita. Ron pronto tuvo el estómago ocupado y la boca libre:

\- Harry está muy raro, Hermione. Anda todo el día distraído, en las nubes. Ayer le tuve que dar un codazo mientras Davis nos daba la charla; se notaba a la legua que no estaba prestando atención, tenía cara de idiota ¡se reía solo! En el Archivo, hay momentos que no sabes si está adormilado o soñando despierto, pero se le ve como ido, con la mirada perdida. 

Inquieto, Harry notó que le subía un calor imparable hasta las mejillas. Hermione le echó una mirada indagadora, con los ojos entrecerrados:

\- Eso es que estás enamorado, Harry ¿verdad?

Las alarmas de Harry se dispararon:

\- ¿Eh? ¡no!... no es nada – balbuceó.

\- ¡Pero si te has puesto colorado! – Hermione parecía encantada de hacerlo sufrir – Vamos, cuenta ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Estaba acorralado, entre la espada y la pared:

\- Eh… esto…yo… ¡No! No, exactamente. Bueno – Cedió, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía – Estoy con alguien, pero… es un poco extraño, no sé cómo llamarlo.

\- ¿Con quién? – saltó Ron, mirándolo fijamente.

Harry se puso nervioso, sintió un deseo irrefrenable de salir corriendo hacia la puerta:

\- Prefiero no decir su nombre.

Pero Ron no se dio por vencido:

\- Oh, vamos, Harry. Somos tus amigos. Siempre nos hemos contado todo.

\- Sí, ya, pero es que no estoy seguro de esto, no tengo ni idea de cómo va a salir – La bochornosa y ruin administración de amortentia a su amante se retorció como una anguila en sus tripas.

Hermione tampoco estaba dispuesta a cambiar de conversación y se había inclinado hacia delante en su asiento.

\- Harry, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – Una punzada de culpabilidad lo atravesó como los colmillos del vampiro – Pero si no quieres decirnos con quién, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que te hayas interesado por alguien.

Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio; pero el respiro le duró un instante:

\- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? – dijo Ron – ¿Con quién estás? No será con Luna ¿Verdad? ¡No! Me parece que anda con Neville ¡Calla! ¡Con Cho! Se acaba de incorporar al Departamento de Deportes Mágicos ¿Has vuelto a ver a Cho, Harry?

Estaba empezando a sentirse angustiado. Le iba a sentar mal la merienda:

\- No, Ron, no. No es eso.

Hermione se acercó a él y le cogió una mano entre las suyas:

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Harry? Has puesto cara de dolor. ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry no podía más. Le estaban enfrentando a sus propios demonios:

\- Es que yo me estoy enamorando como un idiota – Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Pero él… él no….

\- ¿ÉL? – gritó Ron.

Se le había escapado. Se le agitó la respiración y el corazón le empezó a latir precipitadamente. Hermione le apretó el brazo, como tratando de reconfortarlo:

\- ¿Es otro hombre, Harry? – La voz de la joven sonó llena de dulzura.

Con la vista fija sobre sus zapatillas de estar en casa, soltó la bola que tenía en la boca del estómago:

\- Sí, sí lo es – dijo, tragando saliva.

Levantó la cabeza, sin saber qué se iba a encontrar. Ron lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Era la viva imagen de la sorpresa:

\- Harry… ¿Eres gay? ¿Tú? No puedo creerlo – bufó, con gesto de fastidio.

Hermione lo miró entonces con cara de preocupación. Harry se sentía realmente mal.

\- No pasa nada, Harry. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte – Le dijo con ternura, para mirar después furiosamente a Ron.

\- Oh, vamos, Hermione – se defendió el pelirrojo – Es que es alucinante. ¿O sea que es eso por lo que rompiste con Ginny y luego no has salido con ninguna chica?

Paralizado, aturdido por los fuertes latidos de su corazón, se limitó a asentir. Ron lo miraba ahora con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si fuera un detenido, mientras Hermione no quitaba ojo a su novio, atenta a saltar en cuanto éste dijera algo inoportuno.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Qué? – La sangre le palpitaba en los oídos.

\- Que desde cuándo eres gay – le espetó Ron.

\- Vamos, Ron, deja de acosarlo ¿vale? – la chica se había puesto de su parte y sentirse apoyado lo animó.

\- No, no lo sé –dijo, sincerándose, como quitándose un peso de encima - Es que he conocido a alguien y me he dado cuenta de lo que quiero, de lo que realmente deseo. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Hermione se acercó más a él, tanto que su hermoso y fosco pelo castaño le rozó la cara:

\- Ese hombre … ¿Es mayor que tú?

A Harry le pareció que su corazón había dejado de latir por un momento.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo has sabido eso?

\- Es lógico – respondió la joven con seguridad – Has estado siempre solo. Eres huérfano, te han criado unos tíos tuyos que no te querían, que renegaban de ti, que ni siquiera aceptaban tu magia. Pienso que en tu infancia te ha faltado cariño, amparo, seguridad. Y que aunque ya no necesites que cuiden de ti, deseas sentirte protegido. Me pega para ti una figura paternal.

Harry se quedó atónito ante la lógica aplastante de Hermione. Él no había pensado en eso, pero ahora que se lo había oído a su amiga, tenía mucho sentido. Miró temerosamente a Ron.

\- ¡Joder, Harry! Es una sorpresa, tío – exclamó el pelirrojo. Se le veía nervioso.- No es que me parezca mal ¿eh? Vaya, es sólo que me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

\- Gracias Ron. No me resulta fácil hablar de esto.

Su amigo volvió a fruncir el ceño. 

\- ¿No pensarías que te iba a rechazar? ¿Verdad? 

Harry no pudo evitar que la cara le ardiera aún más.

\- ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Me importa que seas feliz! ¡Joder! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Me da igual con quién te quieras acostar. – dijo Ron con cara de ofendido.

\- Gracias, Ron, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – Harry sintió una intensa oleada de cariño hacia Ron. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había preocupado su reacción. Pero su amigo estaba pensativo:

\- ¿No será Kingsley?

\- ¿QUÉ? – Harry soltó una carcajada, aquello era demasiado. La aceptación de Ron le había quitado la opresión del pecho. - ¡No! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡No!.

\- Bueno ¿Pero te va bien o no con ese hombre misterioso? – preguntó Hermione, apretándole cálidamente las manos.

\- Sí, eso ¿Cómo te va con él? – inquirió Ron.

Harry se sintió más cerca que nunca de sus amigos, a pesar de que la anguila había vuelto a dar brincos:

\- No lo sé, es complicado. Pero, por ahora, me va bien. Creo que me quiere – explicó – Me alegro muchísimo de contar con vosotros.

\- Sí, bueno – dijo Ron repantingándose en el sillón – Pero si no te importa, aunque ahora seas gay, preferiría que no hicieras manitas con mi chica.

Los tres se rieron a carcajadas.

Cuando se marcharon, fue como si el calor se hubiese ido con ellos. Tuvo que acercar el sillón a la chimenea. Kreacher iba y venía de la cocina, recogiendo la mesa, limpiando y recolocando los muebles. 

\- ¿El amo desea que le haga la cena?

\- No Kreacher, estoy lleno, no soy capaz de cenar.

Se quedó mirando al elfo que se había parado a su lado, solícito, deseoso de complacerle. Siguiendo un impulso, Harry lo abrazó:

\- Gracias, Kreacher, gracias por todo.

Kreacher lo miró con los ojos saltones a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. El feo y tosco hocino le tembló un poco. Pero no dijo nada y se marchó con pasos rápidos hacia su cubil.

Siempre que quedaba con Ron y Hermione sentía esa sensación de vacío. Se les veía felices, unidos, compenetrados. Fuera nevaba copiosamente. Las llamas crepitaban en el hogar con violencia, devorando la madera de manera cruel, lamiendo las paredes como luchando por salir del recinto que las contenía.

Su aventura con Snape era maravillosa, un sueño. Pero era falsa. La amortentia lo envolvía todo con su halo ponzoñoso y adulterado. Lo peor de todo, lo más sangrante, era que el hombre había confesado que ya no lo odiaba, que lo admiraba incluso. Y no sólo eso – Harry miraba hipnotizado las ardientes llamas – Snape se sentía atraído por hombres jóvenes como él; puede que lo encontrara “follable” por los efectos de la poción, pero su deseo por alguien de su propio sexo había quedado más que demostrado. Y seguía pendiente de él, protegiéndolo como siempre había hecho. Pero aquel brebaje con el que había querido vengarse de su antiguo profesor era ahora un veneno que corrompía todo lo que tocaba cuando estaba con el hombre. 

Se estremeció junto a la chimenea, sintiéndose sucio, contaminado. Una idea lo corroía por dentro, lo abrasaba como las llamas, lo carcomía como un insecto que circulara por su cuerpo infectando sus venas. Y si no le hubiese dado el filtro de amor. Y si hubiese sabido lo que el hombre pensaba de él. Y si hubiese conocido antes sus inclinaciones. Con las uñas clavadas de dolor en las palmas de la mano, apretó los dientes. No había remedio. No había vuelta atrás. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, volvió la vista hacia la ventana, borrosos copos de nieve caían sin cesar y golpeaban los cristales, racheando de blanco una noche tan negra como su desesperación.

La nieve se había empezado a acumular en el alféizar. Snape no había respondido a ninguna de sus cartas y no podía recordar siquiera cuántas lechuzas le había enviado. El ex mortífago había evitado cruzarse con él a toda costa. Había eludido asistir a todos los actos a los que el héroe del momento se había visto obligado a acudir. No, sin la poción, Severus no se hubiera sincerado con él, no se habría acercado al chico de oro, habría seguido oculto, agazapado en su guarida, inaccesible, inalcanzable, como un muro infranqueable, como un monolito liso y escurridizo sin un saliente al que agarrarse.

Derrotado, se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la chimenea. Su desbocado corazón no le daba un respiro. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Y sin embargo, su fantasía parecía tan real, era tan fascinante, tan cálida. Un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Le daría una última dosis de Amortentia.

De vuelta al trabajo, de camino a su tediosa visita al Archivo, ya notó que el aire vibraba con más agitación de lo normal. Antes de que llegara a la enorme sala repleta de añejos pergaminos, Mark y Ron lo interceptaron y lo llevaron a la sala de juntas de Davis. El equipo en prácticas tenía un nuevo caso y debía de ser algo serio, porque el Ministro también estaba allí. 

El Jefe de Aurores, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Kingsley, les explicó que dos magos habían sido asesinados en el barrio londinense de Whitechapel. La policía muggle, dadas las circunstancias que rodeaban el crimen, no había enviado a los habituales miembros de Scotland Yard, sino a uno de sus inefables, en concreto, a Cynthia Brigewater, una agente especial que actuaba además como enlace con el Ministerio Mágico.Y que hubieran considerado los asesinatos como un probable crimen de odio había sido, dentro de la gravedad, un golpe de suerte, porque iban a tener la oportunidad de examinar el lugar de los hechos prácticamente intacto. La Inspectora Brigewater, acostumbrada a tratar con hechiceros, se había dado cuenta a simple vista de que a las víctimas las habían matado con un adava kedavra.

Mark, cuyo rostro mostraba con claridad su entusiasmo por volver a trabajar, saltó como un resorte y pronunció en voz alta la pregunta que se estaban haciendo los tres. Fue entonces, cuando Davis se detuvo a aclarar a qué se refería con “crimen de odio”. Al parecer, los muggles sospecharon inicialmente que los habían matado al azar, por el mero hecho de ser gays. Vivían en una zona en la que muchas personas odiaban a los homosexuales y consideraban que eran una especie de enfermos, de anormales a los que había que exterminar. Por si fuera poco, algunos individuos, verdaderamente fanáticos, trataban de imponer mediante la fuerza y las amenazas, su idea de lo correcto y de lo incorrecto, una visión de la sociedad que no conocía el respeto a las libertades individuales si éstas chocaban con lo que ellos calificaban de “inmoral” o contrario a sus extremistas ideas religiosas.

Harry no pudo evitar que el rubor le subiera a la cara, sin saber muy bien si era por indignación o porque se sentía aludido. Notó cómo Ron lo perforaba con la mirada. Su amigo se acercó más a él, como si quisiera mostrarle su apoyo silenciosamente. Las víctimas eran Arsenius Ross, un afamado fabricante de túnicas de unos cincuenta años y su socio, Philippe Daniels, un ex modelo de treinta y cinco. Mantenían una relación de pareja desde hacía aproximadamente cinco años, suponiendo que la información de un medio como “Corazón de Bruja” fuera fiable.

Para dar más énfasis a su exposición y como impulsado por su profunda vocación de analista criminal y forense, Davis relató con detalle otros ataques de odio: bandas callejeras que se apostaban a las puertas de los clubs frecuentados por homosexuales para dar una paliza a todo el que pillaran, como la que dejó a un hombre postrado para siempre en una silla de ruedas, o asaltos horrendos, como el sufrido por un joven cartero que apareció atado a un poste, con signos evidentes de haber sido brutalmente apaleado y quemado vivo en una zona solitaria del East End.

Harry escuchó atentamente el discurso de su jefe mientras notaba cómo la sangre le ardía en las venas, subiendo atrozmente de temperatura con cada una de las barbaridades que contaba su jefe. Ahora ya no le parecían tan exagerados los consejos de Severus para que fuera discreto y precavido. Se le revolvieron las tripas de asco y repugnancia.

Tras las explicaciones, se pusieron en marcha y se aparecieron en un callejón. Era una zona en la que Harry no había estado nunca. Le llamaron la atención los viejos y oscuros edificios de dos alturas, junto a los que destacaban algunos más modernos que rompían la armonía del conjunto, como si el siglo XXI se hubiera encajado a golpe de cemento entre los rojizos y ennegrecidos ladridos. Las calles eran estrechas, de aspecto cochambroso, con aceras destripadas y coches destartalados mal aparcados. Pero lo que le dejó perplejo fue la sensación de estar fuera de lugar, de haberse trasladado no sólo atrás en el tiempo, sino en el espacio, como si estuviera en otro país. Entre la gente con la que se cruzaron, había un buen número de hombres vestidos con ropas largas, tocados con sombreros blancos y redondos y mujeres cubiertas de negro de la cabeza a los pies, algunas de ellas tapadas totalmente, de manera que sólo se veían sus ojos. 

Atravesaron una calle mucho más bulliciosa; de algunos comercios salían músicas alegres y exóticas y olores extraños y deliciosos. Tenían que esquivar los tenderetes de las pequeñas tiendas, que exponían su mercancía en mitad de la calle, daba igual que fuera ropa, libros o enseres que alimentos o comida preparada, que dejaba un atrayente rastro a especias; resultaba chocante ver los vestidos o los pollos y los trozos de cordero junto a la boca de incendios o al parquímetro. Era sorprendente, fascinante.

Pero se paró en seco cuando sus ojos leyeron “zona libre de homosexuales”. Estaba en un cartel con un símbolo de prohibido, pegado a una señal de tráfico. Sobre el fondo pintado de arco iris, la señal de prohibición tenía escrito ese lema, cruzándolo, como si fuera una advertencia, un aviso. No fue la única que vio durante el recorrido, pero el ritmo rápido de los pasos de Davis no le permitió preguntar. Miró con más atención a su alrededor y se topó con miradas llenas de suspicacia y malicia. La gente estaba ocupada en sus cosas, paseando, comprando, haciendo su vida, pero le pareció sentir una opresión invisible en el ambiente. Algunos de esos hombres de ropas largas se comportaban de manera diferente, como si se dedicaran a vigilar y a controlar a los demás y ahora los observaban a ellos con miradas insidiosas llenas de hostilidad.

Entraron en una calle medio desierta y aminoraron la marcha al pasar por una fábrica de cerveza abandonada.

\- ¿Es aquí Davis? – preguntó Mark - ¿En la calle Hanbury?

\- Sí, ya estamos cerca, es la casa que está en la próxima esquina

\- Vaya…estamos en el barrio de Jack el Destripador – Mark estaba emocionado. Harry conocía la historia, recordaba haber visto algún documental en la televisión de sus tíos, igual que le sonaba que el barrio era uno de los más conflictivos de Londres.

\- ¿En serio? – por el tono de voz, Ron creía que Taylor les estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Sí, así es – respondió Davis - Aquí asesinó a su primera víctima, en el lugar que ocupa ahora la fábrica. Por aquel entonces, esto era lo más miserable de toda la ciudad, aunque nunca ha sido un barrio aristocrático, precisamente. Ahora hacen recorridos turísticos siguiendo las huellas del criminal, pero nosotros aquí no estamos de excursión.

Al llegar al cruce con otra calle más ancha, se detuvieron en un edificio que hacía chaflán. Una mujer como de unos 40 años, algo gruesa, rubia, con el pelo corto, mirada astuta y rasgos afilados, vestida con un sencillo abrigo marrón, los esperaba en la puerta, acompañada por dos agentes uniformados, dos hombres jóvenes y altos que permanecían a su lado quietos y derechos como estatuas. Davis saludó efusivamente a Cynthia Brigewater con dos besos en las mejillas e intercambió un firme y profesional apretón de manos con los policías. Tras las presentaciones, la inspectora abrió una elegante y sólida puerta pintada de verde, en la que sobresalía una aldaba de bronce con forma de cabeza de león.

Harry sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón en cuanto atravesó un pequeño recibidor y entró en el salón. Dos cuerpos yacían en el suelo, uno encima del otro. De acuerdo con lo que les había contado Davis, Philippe Daniels, era el que estaba boca arriba, tumbado en el suelo todo lo largo que era, con las piernas extendidas y el brazo derecho doblado sobre el pecho, como llevándose la mano al corazón. Nadie le había cerrado los ojos y la expresión de horror se había quedado congelada en su cara. Era delgado, rubio, de facciones suaves y armoniosas. Arsenius Ross había caído arrodillado a su lado, tenía la cabeza sobre el vientre de Philippe, uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de su pareja, mientras que la otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los del joven. Era más musculoso y tenía los cabellos canosos. Todo su cuerpo revelaba que había presenciado el asesinato y que, en lugar de defenderse o huir, se había abrazado a su amante muerto. La extrema rigidez, la palidez brillante y verdosa de la piel de los cadáveres, además de la expresión de terror, con los ojos muy abiertos, habían mostrado a la perspicaz inspectora Brigewater que el crimen había sido cosa de magia oscura. 

Con su olfato forense a punto, Davis se ocupó de examinar cuidadosamente los cuerpos. Mark, Ron y él tenían que revisar palmo a palmo la casa. En el salón, no se veían signos de lucha, tan sólo una de las lámparas de velas mágicas se había hecho añicos contra el piso. Analizaron las manchas de la alfombra con el hechizo sanguinem revelo, pero todo apuntaba a que eran simples salpicaduras de vino. El sofá no se había movido un ápice, nada parecía removido de su sitio original. En una mesita, descansaba una bandeja con un juego de té y un plato con magdalenas, un libro abierto y unas gafas. En la chimenea, aún ardían los rescoldos. Tenía que haber sido un ataque por sorpresa, totalmente inesperado. 

Harry había supuesto que los magos vivían en un piso muggle, pero las antiguas casitas de Whitechapel también podían tener su encanto y el fabricante de túnicas y su socio vivían en una vivienda de dos plantas con chimenea conectada a la red flu y decorada con buen gusto, sin lujos y sin estridencias, pero cómoda y acogedora. 

Subió a la planta de arriba y examinó la amplia habitación principal. Tenía una enorme cama, con cojines en forma de corazón, y un sofá de cuero. Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando se percató de que el techo estaba encantado y se convertía en un espejo si te acercabas al lecho. Dos grandes armarios estaban abiertos, habían sido revueltos y varias perchas estaban en el suelo. En la moqueta, de un suave color beige, saltaban a la vista las huellas de barro de una bota grande de suela irregular. Junto al sofá, debajo de la mesa auxiliar, había varios objetos desperdigados, como si los hubiesen desechado después de examinarlos. Además de un joyero vacío, encontró las miniaturas de una serpiente y de un león, perfectas, muy realistas, con precisos y cuidados detalles, sin duda una referencia a las casas de Hogwarts a las que habían pertenecido, aunque probablemente, sin ningún valor económico. 

Agachado en el suelo, vislumbró el extremo de un cordón de seda rojo y, al tirar de él, sacó de debajo del sofá un cuaderno de piel al que servía de marcapáginas. Lo abrió y vio una refinada caligrafía de letras grandes y alargadas, no tardó mucho en averiguar que se trataba del diario de Philippe. El cuarto de baño no parecía alterado. En una pequeña estantería de cristal había frasquitos decorados que parecían de perfume o de ungüento, una caja de madera guardaba palitos de incienso y la bañera estaba rodeada de velas de diferentes colores. Dos albornoces, con iniciales bordadas, colgaban detrás de la puerta. Mientras bajaba, oyó que Mark y Ron lo llamaban. 

Estaban en la cocina, que presentaba el aspecto de un campo de batalla. Davis pasaba la varita por todos los objetos con los que se topaba, con cuidado de no tropezar con los cacharros tirados por el suelo. La nevera estaba abierta y completamente vacía; varios platos con restos de comida estaban esparcidos por la encimera, los fogones estaban asquerosamente sucios, como si alguien hubiera guisado allí de manera totalmente descuidada y con prisas, la grasa estaba pegada por todas partes, el interior de los armarios también estaba a la vista.

\- No me pega que esos dos dejaran la cocina así – comentó Mark.

\- No. Más bien, todo parece indicar que quien los mató estaba muerto de hambre y se ha llevado toda la comida que ha podido – respondió Davis. 

\- Y también ha pasado la noche aquí. La habitación de invitados está toda removida y parece que falta ropa – añadió Ron.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Davis taladró con la vista a Ron, que pareció estremecerse ante el duro examen de su jefe.

\- Sí. He encontrado indicios de que alguien distinto a esos dos ha dormido allí. El ostendocutis ha marcado sudor y cabellos. Están en esta ampolla, señor.

\- Esperemos que coincidan con algunos de los pocos vestigios que tenemos en el Archivo – comentó Davis, suspirando. Parecía más cansado que otras veces. Todos estaban impresionados por el crimen – A las víctimas también les han vaciado los bolsillos. Debajo del cuerpo de Daniels he encontrado algunos knuts.

\- Entonces ¿Cree que el robo ha sido el móvil? – exclamó Harry, sin poder frenarse.

\- Sí, eso parece, han desvalijado parte de la casa. Se habrán llevado todo lo que hubiera de valor. Y también parece que han desaparecido varias prendas, no hay ropa de abrigo – dijo Davis. Luego, como hablando para sí mismo, en voz baja, añadió – pero ¿quién puede estar tan desesperado como para comer y dormir como un cerdo en una casa junto con los cadáveres de quienes acabas de matar?

Brigewater, que no se había despegado de Davis y que había seguido silenciosamente al margen todos los movimientos del equipo, les hizo cruzar la calle. Aunque ella ya había interrogado a un testigo, quería que hablaran con él. Llegaron a un edificio de pisos. Un hombre mayor, de tez oscura y pelo negro, de rasgos similares a los de los hombres que les habían mirado con expresión amenazante, se daba prisa en cargar bultos en una vieja furgoneta. Dos muchachas jóvenes de largos cabellos y enormes ojos negros, que a Harry le parecieron guapísimas, lo ayudaban.

\- Señor Qayum ¿Se va? ¿Adónde? – le increpó la inspectora con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, señora. Me voy del barrio. Mis hijas y yo no aguantamos más. Estamos hartos de amenazas.

\- ¿Quién te ha amenazado, Abdul? – insistió Brigewater.

\- Oh, vamos, señora. No me venga ahora con que la policía no sabe nada. Hemos ido varias veces a pedir ayuda ¿y qué?, nada. Siempre mirando para otro lado. Nos fuimos de nuestro país huyendo de esos fanáticos y ahora se han hecho aquí los dueños y tampoco podemos vivir en paz.

\- No sé lo que ha pasado, nadie me ha informado de nada – la inspectora miró fijamente a las jóvenes, que habían asentido con la cabeza mientras hablaba su padre.

\- No nos quieren – saltó la que parecía mayor – Nos acosan por la calle porque mi hermana y yo no queremos ponernos el velo. Pero ahora que yo salgo con un chico de mi instituto es mucho peor. Ayer tuve que refugiarme en el bar de la esquina para que no me pegaran dos de esos hombres de los gorros blancos- la chica parecía a punto de sollozar – me insultaron, me llamaron cosas horribles porque mi novio es inglés.

La expresión de Brigewater era ahora de indignación. Ron miraba a las muchachas con una mezcla de admiración y de estupor. Harry dedujo que para su amigo, que había vivido siempre en el mundo mágico, aquello era totalmente desconocido. Para él también había sido un choque, más aún sintiéndose directamente afectado, aunque recordara lejanamente algunas noticias en la televisión de sus tíos. Mark tampoco parecía enterarse muy bien. En cambio, Davis observaba la escena dirigiendo miradas de complicidad a su enlace.

\- ¿Lo ve? –exclamó el hombre, alterado, cogiendo una abultada maleta – Ayer ya fue el colmo, intentaron agredir a mi niña. Ustedes no hacen nada. Nos vamos.

\- Abdul, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Te buscaré un lugar seguro y revisaré personalmente las denuncias que hayas puesto. Y no soy cualquiera, tengo influencias. Te lo prometo – la voz de la inspectora sonó firme y segura. La mujer se había puesto aún más seria. Se la veía muy incómoda y contrariada con toda la situación. Fue entonces cuando Harry reparó en que llevaba un broche con una banderita arco iris en la solapa – Y ahora, si eres tan amable, ¿podrías explicar a mis compañeros lo que viste anoche?

El hombre se había calmado, había dejado los trastos quietos sobre la acera. Las chicas miraban a Mark, la más joven le sonreía con coquetería y Taylor sacaba pecho, pavoneándose. Abdul se dirigió a Davis y comenzó su relato, gesticulando mucho con las manos:

\- Anoche, cuando salí a tirar la basura, vi cómo entraban dos tipos en la casa del modisto ese. Su compañero les abrió la puerta. Eran blancos y muy altos. No los vi bien, pero calculo que tendrían unos cuarenta años, más o menos. Iban vestidos totalmente de negro, como los ladrones, con pantalones y abrigos de cuero, pero no como esos bichos raros a los que les gusta esa música del infierno. No, éstos eran distintos, como más distinguidos. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo muy largo, muy rubio, recogido en una trenza. La cosa más rara que he visto en mi vida. Y un sombrero, un sombrero grande.

Después de despedirse efusivamente de Cynthia, regresaron al punto oculto en el que habían aparecido para volver al Ministerio. Aunque ya no tenían prisa, Davis seguía dando grandes zancadas con sus largas piernas. Los otros no tenían dificultad en seguirle, pero Harry, que era el más bajo de los cuatro, tenía que apresurarse para no quedar atrás. Cuando llegó al lugar previsto, resollando, con el flato pinchándole las costillas, aprovechó la oportunidad para averiguar alguna de las cosas que lo estaban martirizando:

\- ¿Qué son esos carteles?

\- ¿Qué carteles? – le preguntó extrañado Ron

\- Esas señales de prohibido, como las de tráfico muggle, pero con un arco iris en el fondo y con una línea que las cruza en la que pone “zona libre de gays”.

\- ¡Ah, ésas! – exclamó Davis con un bufido – Es la manera con que esos fanáticos amenazan a los homosexuales para que no crucen el barrio. Por eso cuando encontraron muertos a Ross y a Daniels pensaron que habían querido liquidarlos. Para hacer … limpieza – añadió con gesto de disgusto.

\- ¿Y por qué llevaba la inefable Brigewater una banderita arco iris? ¿Tiene algo que ver con los carteles?

\- ¿Cynthia? – Davis miró a Harry con aire de suficiencia – Porque es lesbiana, Potter. Por si no lo sabe, la bandera arco iris es el símbolo de los homosexuales.

Bien, eso explicaba un par de cosas.


	10. LA CIERVA

Había dejado de nevar, pero la calle estaba ya intransitable. La luz de las farolas se reflejaba en la nieve, que lo cubría todo con su manto blanco y brillante. Sus pasos sonaban amortiguados, tenía que esforzarse para no resbalar, para no caer. Todo estaba en silencio, como si el tiempo también se hubiese congelado. Apretó con fuerza el vial que llevaba en el bolsillo, era su último billete al paraíso.

Se dirigió a la casa de Severus, era tan pobre y oscura como los otros edificios de la miserable barriada, pero desde su interior, una cálida luz se abría paso a través de algunas rendijas abiertas entre las pesadas cortinas, llenando su fachada de vida en mitad de la sórdida calle. 

Cuando entró, fue como estar de nuevo en un sueño. La casa olía a gloria, a las comidas deliciosas que el hombre preparaba para sus citas. Las numerosas velas y la chimenea encendida caldeaban suavemente el ambiente. Snape lo recibió con el mimo y la sensualidad de siempre, pendiente de sus movimientos, de sus palabras, sin perderlo de vista, rodeándolo con sus brazos y abrasándolo con sus besos. Pronto, sus atenciones le hicieron olvidar la culpa que le reconcomía y se entregó por completo a la dulce tentación.

Harry devoró el roast beef y las patatas asadas con sumo placer y bebió todo el vino que se le ofreció. Estaba dispuesto a apurar hasta la última gota de aquellos irrepetibles momentos. Tan sólo el empeño de Severus en que le contara todos los detalles del asesinato de Tower Hamlets perturbó su dicha.

—¿Así que los muggles pensaron que los habían matado sólo por ser homosexuales?

—Sí, en el barrio en el que vivían había carteles contra los gays. Según Davis y la inefable muggle los ponen los fanáticos religiosos.

—Desgraciadamente, en este mundo sobran individuos que se creen en poder de la verdad absoluta—comentó Snape, mientras volvía a llenar los vasos— Pero, ¿sabes, Harry? Nunca es para defender la libertad y luchar contra el sufrimiento. No, nunca es para eso. Siempre es para creerse superiores a los demás, para esclavizar o explotar a otros. Todo se reduce a poder y dominación, a establecer jerarquías y clases entre los seres humanos, para poder abusar libremente. No importa cuál sea la historia que se inventen —Severus tomó lentamente un trago de vino—como toda esa basura de los sangre limpia y los sangre sucia.

Harry se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos. No le extrañaba ya que Snape pensara eso de las sangres, pero le sorprendió oírselo decir.

—¿Por qué te uniste a los mortífagos, Severus?—preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

El hombre lo miró fijamente durante un instante; luego bajó la vista y Harry notó que sus facciones se endurecían. 

—Es una historia muy larga, Harry. Y …me gustaría poder cerrarla—suspiró y cerró los ojos, con gesto de cansancio—. Pero te diré una cosa: con los años, he aprendido duras lecciones, entre otras cosas, he aprendido a recapacitar — y como queriendo cambiar de tema, preguntó— ¿dices que se llevaron las varitas?

—Sí, entre otras muchas cosas, saquearon la casa. Creemos que fueron dos por lo que contó el testigo. 

—No es descabellado pensar que sean mortífagos; los pocos que quedan sin capturar están desesperados, cada vez más aislados y con menos recursos, sin nadie a quien acudir. No me extrañaría que se escondieran en zonas boscosas y que estuvieran pasando hambre.

—¿Y atacar a una pareja gay que vive en un barrio marginal de la ciudad?

—Tal vez los conocieran. ¿Habéis investigado el pasado de esos dos?

—Sí, lo hemos hecho. Están limpios, lo único que llama la atención es que promocionaban su ropa en club gays, tanto de magos como de muggles. Tenemos pocas pistas, Ron encontró algunos vestigios que se están analizando y yo encontré el diario de Philippe. Lo leí, por si hallaba algo interesante, pero de ese día sólo estaba anotado que les iba a visitar un tal Dorian.

De pronto, Snape se puso rígido y miró a Harry intensamente:

—¿Has dicho Dorian?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Harry alarmado

—Pasa que Dorian es el apodo gay de Thorfinn Rowle

— ¿Rowle es gay?

—Sí, pero muy pocos lo sabíamos —Severus se inclinó aún más hacia Harry —ese nombre lo utilizaba en los clubs cuando iba a ligar—susurró.

—Entonces ¿puede ser él el mago alto, rubio y con coleta que vio el testigo?

—Exacto.

—Eso explicaría por qué Philippe les abrió la puerta. ¿Y el otro?

—Apostaría a que es Mulcíber, otro al que el Ministerio no ha detenido. Eran inseparables.

—¿Mulcíber? ¡Pero si está muerto!

—No, Harry. Esa es la tesis del Ministerio; pero, hazme caso, no lo está.

Mientras tomaban el postre, una exquisita tarta de manzana, aún debatieron otros detalles conocidos del caso; Severus conocía datos inesperados de los mortífagos e información valiosa que podía serle útil para tratar de encajar las piezas. 

Cuando terminaron, se levantó y siguió a Snape con la mirada, mientras se perdía en la cocina para terminar de recoger. Se quedó entonces solo frente a las tazas de té y, con el pulso zumbándole en las sienes, vertió la última dosis de poción. Se metió el vial vacío en el bolsillo, reprimiendo el deseo de cerrar el puño y apretar con todas sus fuerzas para que el cristal se rompiera y se le clavara en la palma de la mano.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando conscientemente de memorizar el escenario en el que habían transcurrido esos momentos felices y voluptuosos. Al sentarse en el sofá, cogió la capa negra de Severus y la acarició con ternura, como algo enormemente valioso, hasta llevársela a la cara para aspirar el aroma del hombre.

— ¿Qué haces?—exclamó Snape.

— Nada — respondió Harry, sobresaltado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes la mirada muy triste, ¿Qué te pasa?

— Son esos malditos crímenes, que me deprimen— mintió.

Entonces, Severus se echó en el sofá y lo abrazó, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho y revolviéndole el pelo, mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Estás muy tenso, Harry.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera, poder quedarse así para siempre, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Severus, envuelto por su cuerpo. 

—Harry, no puedes cargarlo todo sobre tus hombros. Ya lo hiciste una vez. Pero no puedes salvar a todo el mundo, no puedes solucionarlo todo.

“No, no puedo”—pensó. Cerró los ojos, intentando aliviar lo mucho que le escocían.

—Ven, se me ha ocurrido algo para que te relajes.

El hombre lo sacó del mullido asiento y, sin mediar palabra, lo arrastró de la mano por las escaleras ocultas, hasta llevarlo a la habitación pequeña, la misma en la que Harry se había recuperado del ataque del vampiro. Cuando entraron en el baño, no pudo disimular su asombro; de ser pequeño y mísero había pasado a ser grande y lujoso. 

Mirándolo con complicidad, Severus agitó la varita y un chorro de agua caliente comenzó a llenar la bañera, que había doblado su tamaño, tanto como para que los dos cupieran cómodamente. Las paredes estaban ahora cubiertas de brillante mármol blanco, veteado de verde, como surcado por diminutas y relucientes serpientes. Snape giró la muñeca y varias varitas de incienso se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, desprendiendo un fragante olor a rosas. De la nada, surgió un círculo de velas rojas que fue a colocarse obedientemente alrededor de la bañera. El sonido relajante del agua, la tenue luz y el aroma embriagador del incienso aflojaron sus nervios y Harry sintió que flotaba, mientras miraba embelesado cómo el hombre se despojaba despacio y elegantemente de sus largas ropas negras hasta descubrir por completo su pálida piel.

Pero Severus no esperó a que él se desnudara, movió la varita una vez más y Harry notó el aire húmedo y caliente en su cuerpo. Su amante lo agarró de los hombros y de las nalgas sin contemplaciones, riéndose divertido, abusando como siempre de su mayor potencia física, y lo metió en el agua, colocándose detrás de él y apoyándole la espalda contra su pecho, aprisionándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Harry dejó escapar un gemido de placer que reverberó contra el mármol cuando los pérfidos y experimentados dedos del hombre juguetearon con sus pezones y con su ombligo. Unos besos dulces y mojados jalonaron su cuello haciéndole estremecer; complacido, respiró profundamente, dejando escapar el peso que le había estado oprimiendo los pulmones. 

—No te imaginas lo que me costó quitarte el barro, se te había pegado por todas partes.

—Recuerdo la sensación del lodo asqueroso, sobre todo en la cara.

—Tenías cieno debajo de las gafas y esa ropa tan ligera no te tapaba nada, estabas cubierto de mierda de arriba abajo.

—Creí que me habías encontrado “exquisito” con esa ropa.

—Vaya…¿eso dije?; la verdad es que sí, no me sorprendió que el vampiro te atacara. Estabas para comerte.

Acto seguido, Snape le clavó los dientes en la garganta, rasgando su piel levemente y pellizcando su carne a bocados. Una ola de fuego lo atravesó haciendo que su polla se endureciera.

—Mmm… el baño era para que te relajaras

—Y lo estoy, estoy relajado—dijo, tratando de sonar sincero.

—No lo suficiente. Voy a bañarte, Harry y después tú me lavarás a mí.

Quiso protestar, pero desistió en cuanto Severus le puso las manos llenas de jabón sobre los hombros y empezó a masajearle con la yema de sus dedos, ejerciendo la presión justa para que sus músculos se aflojaran. Las recias y espumosas manos se deslizaron por su pecho y por su vientre trazando caricias circulares que, lentamente, bajaron hasta su entrepierna. Snape se inclinó más sobre él, pegándose del todo a su espalda, quemándole con su aliento y le enjabonó la polla con una mano mientras la otra se hundía furtiva en su raja. Harry dio un respingo entre los brazos del hombre y abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, impaciente. Su amante rozó tentativamente su entrada y Harry apretó el culo contra los dedos, ansioso de que le penetraran; echó el cuello hacia atrás, buscando ávidamente la boca del hombre; pero exhaló un gemido de frustración y vacío cuando Snape cambió de postura y, agarrándolo de las axilas, lo puso de pie y le dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara.

—He dicho que iba a bañarte, Harry, no otra cosa.

Desesperado, Harry empujó su erección contra el firme muslo de Severus y se frotó impúdicamente contra él, dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación de su piel resbaladiza. Su atrevimiento le valió una vigorosa palmada en las nalgas que resonó como un latigazo. Ofuscado, se apartó y miró a Severus con rencor. El hombre lo contemplaba divertido, con una media sonrisa, estaba claro que disfrutaba provocándolo. El chico no pudo resistir el impulso de besarlo en la boca y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio cuando se puso de puntillas. Pero Snape continuó burlándose de él y se empeñó en pasarle la esponja, susurrándole al oído cómo le había despojado de sus prendas de puta, cómo había aprovechado su inconsciencia para admirar su cuerpo casi adolescente, para comprobar la suavidad de su cremosa y blanca piel, para rozar con veneración sus rojos y delicados labios. 

Las palabras de Severus lo volvían loco y, sin embargo, un terrible escalofrío lo recorrió: acababa de reconocerle que ya entonces lo deseaba apasionadamente. La excitación mitigó el nudo que se le había formado en la boca del estómago y, sin querer pensar, se entregó a lavar a su amante, intentando en vano que se sentara para poder abarcarlo mejor. El hombre quiso permanecer de pie, mofándose de sus esfuerzos, hasta que Harry se cansó del juego, se puso de rodillas y decidió tomar las riendas o, mejor dicho, tomar la formidable y goteante erección de Severus en su boca, gimiendo con los labios apretados, succionando con avaricia la sedosa y turgente carne mientras su lengua rozaba el sensible frenillo. 

Una mano crispada se enredó en su pelo. El ligero temblor que se apoderó de las piernas de Snape y los jadeos sofocados del hombre lo incitaron y todo su cuerpo se entregó por completo a la mamada, moviéndose rítmicamente, aumentando progresivamente la presión y añadiendo un suave masaje en los testículos, sopesándolos y calibrándolos. Cuando la vena bajo su lengua empezó a palpitar con fuerza, Harry se sacó la polla de la boca y poniendo toda su malicia en ello, empezó a lamer la erección entera, desde los huevos hasta la punta, como si de una irresistible golosina se tratara, mirando intensamente los ojos ardientes de Severus, sin dejar de chupar cada centímetro, de besar devotamente el miembro de su amante, mostrando descaradamente lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Su estratagema funcionó a la perfección y en cuestión de segundos, Snape lo había tirado como a un fardo encima del camastro, totalmente fuera de sí. Le colocó el culo en el borde del lecho y saltó sobre él, mientras Harry se apretaba anhelante contra su cuerpo aún mojado y jabonoso y abría las piernas, levantándolas hasta su pecho, buscando la postura para que la polla de Severus rozara su entrada; pero el hombre se apartó, se puso de pie junto a la cama, lo asió fuertemente de las nalgas abriéndole aún más y con un único y poderoso movimiento, lo penetró. Harry arqueó la espalda, contorsionándose de dolor, notando cómo se le saltaban las lágrimas; pero, el hombre pareció tener piedad de él porque se quedó quieto y se inclinó de nuevo sobre su pecho, besándolo fervientemente, poseyéndolo con sus labios y con su lengua, calmando su desazón. Harry se agarró a su espalda como un náufrago, enloquecido de placer y dolor. 

Durante unos minutos permanecieron piel con piel; Harry cerró los ojos abandonándose a las manos de Snape que lo recorrían, como si quisieran moldearlo, hasta que el hombre volvió a erguirse, sujetándolo de las caderas y se movió dentro de él, golpeando su próstata con furia. Harry abrió los ojos y vio fascinado cómo la polla de Severus entraba y salía de él, nunca antes se había sentido tan vicioso como ahora, con las piernas totalmente abiertas, con su entrada dilatada, chorreante, expuesta, mientras el poderoso miembro de su amante lo taladraba, haciendo chocar salvajemente sus testículos contra su perineo. Su propia polla, dura como una roca, goteaba profusamente y se meneaba enhiesta contra su vientre con cada vaivén. Tuvo que agarrarse al colchón para evitar que la fuerza de las acometidas le estampara la cabeza contra la pared. No pudo hacer otra cosa que jadear y gemir escandalosamente, mientras Severus lo follaba como una bestia en celo.

Cuando el torbellino de placer empezaba ya a condensarse, Snape salió bruscamente de él y con un gesto autoritario le hizo darse la vuelta y ponerse a cuatro patas. El hombre volvió a penetrarlo brutalmente haciendo que, por un segundo, le faltara la respiración. Sus quejidos de dolor se disolvieron en cuanto la feroz presión contra su próstata electrizó todo su cuerpo, traspasándolo de parte a parte y erizando todos los poros de su piel. 

Cada estocada, ahora más profunda, le hacía vibrar en lo más íntimo. Severus lo aferraba de la cadera izquierda con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba del hombro derecho rozándole la garganta con sus dedos. Lo manejaba así a su antojo, tensándolo, curvándolo, tocándolo como un experto que arrancara notas obscenas de un instrumento, perforándolo sin piedad. Harry no tardó en volver a estar a punto de explotar. Como adivinando su necesidad, el hombre se pegó a su cuerpo y con la mano con la que había asido su cuello le agarró el miembro, masturbándole, sin dejar de empalarlo frenéticamente. 

La mente de Harry se fundió en blanco, la vorágine de placer se solidificó en su vientre y perdió todo control sobre su cuerpo, que se retorció y convulsionó desbocado hasta expulsar un chorro de semen caliente que salió disparado en todas direcciones alcanzando la pared, las sábanas, su pecho y sus piernas. Mientras boqueaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento, con el corazón martilleando sus costillas, Severus le hundió la cabeza en el colchón y le subió aún más las caderas. La polla, dura y dilatada al máximo, se enterró en su carne aún más profundamente, extrayéndole un grito ahogado, como un nuevo orgasmo intangible, produciendo un extraño placer, más allá de lo físico, que palpitó en su mente cuando el hombre gritó su nombre mientras se corría dentro de él. 

Se dejaron caer completamente agotados en el camastro, hechos un amasijo de miembros, piel y sudor. Suspendido en el halo de sensualidad, Harry cerró los ojos, dejándose acunar por el olor a sexo, por la respiración aún agitada de su amante, por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Severus se removió y Harry sintió cómo le cubría con una de sus capas negras y tupidas. Se tumbaron de costado y acurrucó su espalda en el pecho del hombre. Snape comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente bajo la tela que los envolvía protegiendo su apacible intimidad. Las largas y delicadas caricias le hicieron suspirar, la mano callosa transitaba desde su nuca hasta su cadera, se perdía entre sus nalgas y sus muslos, iba y venía, como si Severus quisiera memorizar sus formas en la yema de sus dedos, como si pretendiera retener los pliegues de su piel, sus redondeces, sus aristas, su vello, su desnudez.

La música lo despertó. Snape no estaba en la cama. Una voz angelical de mujer llenaba toda la casa con una bellísima melodía. Se quedó durante unos instantes como hipnotizado, escuchando lo que parecía el sonido del Edén, como el suave mecer de las olas, como la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua o el brillo de las estrellas en el firmamento. No podía entender lo que decía pero sabía que hablaba de amor.

A través de la puerta, se filtraba una luz blanca, casi fantasmal. Siguiendo la música y la estela de luz, bajó por las escaleras y abrió la falsa puerta de la estantería. Lo que vio le dejó petrificado.

El patronus de Severus, la cierva plateada, paseaba por el salón. De ella emanaba aquella música celestial y su cuerpo etéreo proyectaba una frágil luz en la oscuridad. En medio de las sombras, se vislumbraba la figura del hombre, sentado en una de las sillas, apenas cubierto por una de sus capas, con la varita en la mano, contemplando los movimientos del animal mágico, como absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin saber por qué, Harry se acercó a él muy despacio, como temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar, pensando que tal vez la dosis de amortentia había sido excesiva.

El hombre se percató de su presencia y lo miró y Harry se sintió atravesado por la tristeza de su mirada. Fue como verle desnudo por primera vez. Había en sus ojos una chispa de dolor que recordó a Harry el niño asustado que lloraba en un rincón mientras sus padres discutían, el adolescente solitario, el hombre roto en pedazos en el despacho de Dumbledore. Aquella mirada, fija ahora en sus ojos, le oprimió el pecho, como si le estremeciera el alma, y se arrodilló a los pies de Snape,

El hombre alargó el brazo y le acarició con ternura las mejillas, dibujó con su dedo índice el contorno de sus labios y le tocó el pelo como deleitándose en su tacto, hasta que lo atrajo hacia sí y le besó en la frente y en la boca con una dulzura infinita.

—Yo…nunca imaginé—su voz sonaba ronca, casi rota—ni en mis más febriles desvaríos en Azkabán, ni en las noches más negras… —susurró.

Severus miró a la cierva que empezaba a difuminarse al mismo tiempo que la melodía se convertía en un eco lejano. Luego se volvió hacia Harry y le sujetó la barbilla para acercar su rostro al suyo. Los ojos le brillaban, como llorosos. 

—Cuando te di mis memorias lo hice para que supieras lo que tenías que hacer, sí, para que confiaras en mí. Sabía entonces que lo harías, que te sacrificarías, que morirías por los demás. Igual que tu madre. Pero si te conté todo cuanto pude de ella fue porque me había dado cuenta de lo egoísta e injusto que había sido contigo. Te entregué lo más valioso que podía darte porque quería que me perdonaras, Harry. Y cuando te pedí que me miraras a los ojos no sólo fue para ver los de ella, quise ver también los tuyos, para morir en paz.

Las palabras de Snape conmovieron a Harry en lo más hondo y sin poder reprimir las lágrimas se echó en su regazo. La cierva se desvaneció y se quedaron abrazados mientras la luz se extinguía lánguidamente.

—No contaba con sobrevivir. No contaba con que tú siguieras vivo. Pero llegó el juicio. Y allí estabas, defendiéndome. Supe que me habías perdonado. Descubrí en ti el sentido de la justicia que tanto admiraba en ella, esa defensa apasionada de lo que uno cree que está bien. Pero cualquier otro se habría limitado a hacer lo correcto; en cambio tú… la convicción y la vehemencia con la que hablaste en mi favor me sorprendieron, me llenó de admiración tu generosidad conmigo, tan sincera, tan auténtica. 

Harry se derretía mientras Snape deslizaba los dedos por su cabello con delicadeza, pero una terrible sensación de frío se alojaba en su vientre:

—Pero yo… yo quería verte, hablar contigo, hice todo lo posible por acercarme a ti…

— ¿Para qué? ¿para hablar de tu madre? No lo entiendes ¿verdad? En aquella misma sala, sentado en el banco de los condenados, viendo como convencías al Tribunal de mi lealtad, te deseé, Harry, descubrí que eras un joven muy atractivo. Cómo iba a atreverme a encontrarme contigo, a estar cerca de un sueño aún más inalcanzable que ella, aún más loco. Sólo pensé en seguirte, en saber de ti, en hacer lo que siempre había hecho, protegerte. Ha sido mi obsesión. Qué otra cosa podía hacer un amargado y marginado solitario

La confesión de Severus lo atravesó como un rayo, sacudiéndolo con una fuerza brutal que le obligó a cobijarse entre las piernas del hombre, a abrazarse a su cintura, a esconder la cara en su regazo. Era como si las puertas del cielo y del infierno se hubieran abierto de golpe, la dicha de ser deseado por el hombre, el horror de haberlo traicionado y manipulado. Tratando de controlar a duras penas los sollozos que agitaban su pecho, Harry dejó que la grave y espesa voz del hombre le revelara sus misterios.

—Cómo iba a atreverme a soñar que te tendría entre mis brazos, que me perdería en tus ojos, en los que parece estar escrito mi destino, por los que valió la pena morir. Cómo iba a imaginar que te sentiría todo mío, tan hermoso, tan embriagador como un vino fuerte y profundo, pero en el que aún pueden saborearse las notas dulces de la fruta fresca, un vino oscuro y caliente que emana el fragante aroma de canela y miel…

Aterido de frío, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, temblando, con el vello erizado, agarrado al cuerpo tibio del hombre, sucumbiendo a sus caricias, con el corazón encogido, habría dado cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, por poder volver atrás.


	11. DESTERRADO DEL PARAÍSO

La vuelta a casa fue como atravesar un túnel negro y helado. Tenía la boca seca, con un regusto amargo a hiel. Incapaz de soportar las náuseas y el ardor de su estómago, se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas. Sentía una mole de cemento en el pecho. La presión en sus pulmones subió hasta su garganta y, entonces, ya no pudo contener el llanto, las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas, empapando de angustia su almohada. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en sollozos, como si una fuerza arrolladora y cruel lo sacudiera violentamente, ahogándolo, al mismo tiempo que él gritaba al aire su dolor.

Después de unos minutos retorciéndose en el fondo del abismo, su cuerpo se agotó y pudo, por fin, dominar sus miembros y sus sentidos. Respirando aún de manera entrecortada, con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente, saltó de la cama. Su mente en llamas parecía a punto de romperse. Con los ojos enrojecidos y punzantes, bajó decidido hasta el sótano. Cuando vio el caldero y las redomas con los que había preparado la poción, lo sobrecogió un impulso ciego y se lanzó a destrozarlos con las manos desnudas. Temblando de furia, quebró los frascos contra el suelo y estampó el caldero contra la pared. Miró asqueado la mancha chorreante que los restos habían dejado en el muro.

Kreacher apareció por la puerta. El elfo lo miraba con cara de horror, paralizado, como si no diera crédito a lo que veía. Se dio cuenta entonces de que las manos le sangraban. La presencia de Kreacher le hizo reaccionar. 

— No pasa nada, Kreacher, es sólo un pequeño corte — dijo, tratando de tranquilizar al elfo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien el amo?—Su voz sonó alarmada.

— Sí, Kreacher, estoy bien—mintió—Me iba ya a la cama.

— Kreacher puede preparar algo caliente para el amo, si lo desea—el elfo no le quitaba el ojo de encima y seguía sin moverse de la puerta.

— No… no te preocupes, Kreacher. Siento haberte despertado. Ya me voy a dormir, puedes irte a la cocina.

— Kreacher se irá a la cocina, pero antes, acompañará al amo a su dormitorio. 

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, no tenía fuerzas ni para ir al baño. La cabeza le dolía como si le fuese a estallar y sus piernas parecían de plomo. Se arrastró como pudo con la intención de darse una ducha y cuando se miró en el espejo, vio su cara pálida y demacrada. Unos círculos oscuros y amoratados le rodeaban los ojos. Se lo tenía merecido, pensó. Había jugado con fuego y se había quemado. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: amaba al hombre desesperadamente; pero no tenía nada a lo que agarrarse, sólo culpa y confusión. 

Mientras intentaba en vano que el agua caliente lo reconfortara, pensó en mandar su cárabo al Ministerio con un mensaje para su jefe, diciéndole que estaba enfermo, que no iría al trabajo. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, las caricias del agua sobre su espalda le recordaron su baño con Severus, las velas encendidas, las palabras sensuales, sus cuerpos fundidos por la pasión. Se estremeció de nuevo, con ganas de llorar; pero, entonces, la imagen de otro cuarto de baño con velas e incienso se coló en su mente, el cuarto de baño de Daniels y Ross, los asesinados en Tower Hamlets.

Una punzada de rabia lo atravesó. Esos dos habían conseguido lo que a él le parecía un imposible, una auténtica relación de pareja, un amor sincero, capaz de vencer obstáculos y prejuicios. Daniels había dejado su carrera de modelo para estar con Ross y habían tenido el coraje de vivir en un entorno hostil, sin importarles lo que pensara la gente de ellos. Habían construido algo que él anhelaba desde su infancia, un verdadero hogar. Pero alguien sin escrúpulos se había interpuesto en sus vidas y las había segado sin contemplaciones. Abrió un poco más el grifo del agua fría y se despejó. No era momento de lamentarse, tenía algo importante que hacer.

Cuando llegó al Ministerio se dirigió directamente al despacho de Davis. Tratando de contener la opresión que sentía en el pecho al nombrar a Snape, le contó a su jefe lo que el ex mortífago opinaba del apodo “Dorian”. Davis, que parecía muy impresionado, insistió en llevarle ante Kingsley. No había otra opción, el Ministro había pedido que le informaran personalmente de cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con mortífagos y se mostró muy interesado en cuanto el jefe del Departamento de Aurores le comentó que Harry Potter tenía nuevos indicios sobre el caso:

— Y bien, Harry ¿Cuáles son esas pistas?

— Se trata de “Dorian”, señor. Es el apodo de Thorfinn Rowle.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, muchacho? —Kingsley lo miró fijamente, como escrutándolo.

— Sí.

— ¿En qué te basas para tal afirmación, Harry?

— Severus Snape me ha contado que Rowle usaba ese apodo.

El gesto de Kingsley se contorsionó en una mueca de desdén.

— ¿Severus Snape? —preguntó el Ministro, con la boca torcida de disgusto.

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Te ves con él, Potter? —Vaya, ahora ya no era Harry, era Potter.

Harry no estaba por la labor de dar explicaciones de su “asunto” con Snape a nadie y menos aún a Shackelbolt.

— Alguna vez, señor.

— ¿Y tú crees que es prudente, muchacho? —Harry apretó los dientes, era la segunda vez que le llamaba “muchacho”.

— Si le veo o no es cosa mía, dicho con todo respeto, señor Ministro.

Kingsley le echó una mirada que a Harry le pareció llena de desprecio. Siempre había tenido la sospecha de que el Ministro no había acabado de creerse la lealtad de Snape.

— Potter, que veas o no a Severus Snape es cosa tuya, efectivamente, pero dirigir el Ministerio es cosa mía y no me parece fiable su testimonio —Y mirando a Davis, añadió— así que no será tenido en cuenta.

Cuando acabó la visita al Ministro, Harry temblaba de furia. Definitivamente, Kingsley se había vuelto idiota; pero, entonces, su jefe le agarró del brazo en mitad del pasillo.

— Potter —susurró—yo sí considero válida esa pista. Le diré a Taylor que coteje los rastros que encontramos en la casa de Whitechapel con lo que haya de Rowle en el Archivo. Creo que tenemos restos de ropa y es posible que algunos cabellos…

— Jefe, hay algo más…—comentó Harry en voz baja, más animado.

— ¿El qué?

— Se trata de Mulciber. Severus… —Trató de disimular que se le aceleraba el pulso al pronunciar ese nombre— Severus Snape cree que está vivo.

Davis frunció el ceño y puso cara de concentración, como si estuviera haciendo cálculos. Luego, miró a Harry y le puso la mano en el hombro:

— Hace unos diez días tuvimos un caso muy grave. Una agresión brutal a una mujer joven, la habían violado y la habían torturado con la maldición cruciatus. Está en San Mungo. Un equipo fue a verla, pero los medimagos dijeron que estaba muy traumatizada y que no estaba en condiciones de hablar. De hecho, no lograron que les dijera nada coherente; sin embargo, mencionó a Mulciber. Dado su estado, no lo tuvimos en cuenta; aunque ahora que lo mencionas….— Davis se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pensativo—Tal vez no sea mala idea intentar hablar con ella otra vez. Pero hazlo con discreción, Harry. Ya has visto lo que opina el Ministro. Si nos pilla llevando por nuestra cuenta la investigación, se nos caerá el pelo.

— No se preocupe, jefe. Seguro que se me ocurre algo.

— Muy bien, Potter. Confío en ti.

Y dicho esto, se metió en su oficina para enviarle la orden a Mark. Harry decidió entonces ir a la cafetería, en busca de Ron. Tenía un problema; tarde o temprano su amigo se enteraría de quién había dado esas pistas; pero eso no tenía por qué indicar que había habido algo más ¿no? pensó. Siempre y cuando fuera capaz de conseguir que no se notara lo mucho que le afectaba. 

A esa hora no fallaba. Ron estaba zampándose un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Cuando vio a Harry, pareció atragantarse:

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— ¿A mí? Nada ¿Por qué?

— Tienes una cara horrible— Ron lo miraba con cara de preocupación, igual que había hecho Kreacher la noche anterior. Harry centró su vista en el barril de cerveza de mantequilla que había en la pared del fondo, como si fuera fascinante.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? —insistió el pelirrojo.

Harry se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron; tuvo que reprimir el impulso de contárselo todo allí mismo y echarse a llorar.

— Sí, estoy bien—dijo, tragando saliva.

Ron seguía mirándole fijamente, se había olvidado por completo de la tarta.

— ¿Es por algo que ha pasado con el tipo ese con el que sales?—preguntó, bajando la voz.

— Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Entonces Ron se dio cuenta de los cortes que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Te has pegado con él?

— No —escupió, sintiendo una profunda irritación, sin saber muy bien por qué.

— Bueno, luego podemos quedar con Hermione y dar una vuelta….

— No, Ron —dijo, apretando los puños dentro de la túnica —No quiero hablar del tema. Con nadie.

— Está bien. Está bien, como quieras —Ron parecía resignado, aunque seguía mirándolo como si tuviera la cara llena de pústulas.

— ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer?

— ¿El qué?

— Coger a esos cabrones que han matado a la pareja de Whitechapel. Eso es lo que quiero. Y tengo un plan.

No fue fácil convencer a Hermione para que les diera uno de sus cabellos, a la chica no le hizo mucha gracia la idea de que Ron se transformara en ella para una investigación secreta; pero finalmente cedió. Mucho más colaborador, sin embargo, se mostró George, que estuvo encantado de participar en resolver un crimen, mucho más si había mortífagos por medio. Así que, tras obtener las dosis necesarias de la poción multijugos que estaba a disposición de los Aurores, acudieron a San Mungo convertidos en George y Hermione. Ron no paró de quejarse de lo incómodo que se sentía con aquel cuerpo y a Harry le resultaba rarísimo ser tan alto. A pesar de sus temores, nadie les puso pegas para visitar a Laura Rowans en su habitación del hospital.

— Deberíamos volver a ser nosotros, Harry. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer se fiará mucho más de Harry Potter que de cualquier Auror o del mismísimo Ministro.

— Creo que tienes razón ¡Finite Incantatem!

Se cambiaron de ropa en el primer baño que pillaron a mano. Cuando entraron en la habitación, se encontraron en la cama a una chica joven que miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía un aspecto desolador. Todo lo que estaba a la vista, cara, cuello y brazos, estaba cubierto de arañazos y de moratones violáceos y amarillentos, pero lo que hizo que a Harry se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca fue una especie de antifaz rojizo y profundo alrededor de los ojos, como una quemadura. Era evidente que había sufrido y mucho. La muchacha intentó incorporarse, pero se dejó caer enseguida sobre la almohada. Harry se acercó a ella. 

— Harry Potter….—La chica tenía los labios agrietados.

— Sí, soy yo — Harry sonrió, tratando de mostrarse amable — Tú eres Laura ¿verdad?

La muchacha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Harry de hito en hito. Sus ojos estaban apagados, sin brillo.

— Laura, he venido a que me cuentes qué te pasó. 

Entonces la joven movió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de negación.

— ¿Te borraron la memoria?

— No, no. Creo que me dieron por muerta —dijo, con un hilo de voz—Pero ya les conté todo a los otros Aurores —miró a Harry con una expresión suplicante. Estaba temblando. Entonces el chico cayó en la cuenta de que la muchacha no quería volver a recordar. Harry se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano para calmarla.

— Laura, creo que los hombres que te atacaron son los mismos que han matado a una pareja en el barrio de Whitechapel. Vamos a apresarlos antes de que hagan daño a alguien más. Necesito que me ayudes.

Laura hizo un tímido gesto afirmativo.

— ¿Mulciber era uno de ellos?

La chica se sobresaltó al oír el nombre.

— No lo sé —su voz sonó angustiada — El otro lo llamó así, Mulciber. Pero los Aurores con los que hablé dijeron que no podía ser él, que ese hombre está muerto. No me creyeron.

— Yo sí te creo, Laura—La muchacha apretó fuertemente la mano de Harry — ¿Puedes decirme cómo eran?

— Uno era muy alto y rubio, con el pelo largo. El otro…Mulciber — la voz del Laura tembló, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar— tiene una cicatriz muy fea en la cara…unos ojos fríos y duros y olía muy mal…yo…—Laura se tapó la cara con las manos. Harry sintió lástima por ella, parecía rota, devastada, y aquello encendió aún más su ira contra los dos desgraciados que la habían agredido.

— ¿Recuerdas dónde ocurrió?

— Era una cueva. No sé dónde está. Me hicieron desaparecer cerca de mi casa y luego, me volvieron a dejar allí. Pero… tengo pesadillas. Sueño que estoy en una gruta muy grande, con unas piedras enormes y oscuras. Hay mucha humedad y hace mucho frío…

Harry sacó la ampolla y se la mostró a la joven.

— Me gustaría que me dieras los recuerdos que tengas de esos tipos y del lugar al que te llevaron, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

La chica lo miró fijamente. Harry vio cómo tragaba saliva.

— Tú los atraparás ¿verdad?

— Puedes estar segura—dijo Ron con firmeza, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. El rostro de Laura pareció recuperar algo de vida. Harry tuvo la impresión de que Ron también le inspiraba confianza. El pelirrojo le prestó su varita a la chica.

— Prueba con la mía.

Laura cogió la varita con una mano temblorosa, pero, poco a poco, llenó el frasquito de filamentos azulados y luminosos. Harry sintió tanto alivio que besó la mano de la chica.

— Gracias, Laura. Has sido muy valiente.

— Gracias a ti, Harry Potter. 

— Meteré a esos canallas en Azkabán. Te lo prometo.

Salieron del hospital como George y Hermione, deseando llegar cuanto antes al Ministerio para recuperar de nuevo su identidad. En cuanto puso un pie en el Atrio Harry se lanzó como una flecha en dirección al Archivo, en busca de Mark. No se sorprendió cuando su compañero le confirmó que las huellas encontradas en la casa de Whitechapel eran, efectivamente, de Rowle.

— No te vas a creer lo que he descubierto, además, Potter.

— Que Davis te ha pedido que miraras si algún vestigio coincidía con muestras de Mulciber y ha dado positivo.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? 

— Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo. Me voy a la Sala de los Pensamientos. Tengo que averiguar otra cosa.

La Sala de los Pensamientos estaba al lado del Departamento de Misterios y era uno de los lugares más extraños del Ministerio. Sólo los Aurores y los Inefables tenían acceso a aquel lugar. Al igual que el Archivo y la Biblioteca, era enorme, Harry no podía siquiera imaginar la cantidad de información, en todo tipo de tamaños y formas, que se guardaba allí. Sólo entrar en la Sala, que parecía un monumental museo hecho de madera, era sobrecogedor. En el centro de lo que podía ser perfectamente el terreno ovalado de un campo de Quidditch, en una mesa de piedra cubierta de runas arcaicas, una bruja anciana que llevaba unos gruesos anteojos controlaba todas las consultas. Alrededor, como si de una antigua universidad se tratara, se disponían múltiples gradas de roble con sus correspondientes pupitres.

Con las tablas crujiendo lastimeramente bajo sus pasos, que hacían eco en la inmensa y solitaria sala, buscó un asiento alejado de la mirada curiosa de la bruja de las gafas de búho y sacó el frasquito. Golpeó la mesita con la varita tres veces y le lanzó el hechizo para invocar la bola de cristal. Con mucho cuidado, vertió las memorias de Laura en la pequeña abertura que coronaba la esfera, confiando en que sería capaz de centrarse sólo en los datos que quería analizar. La bola se cerró y en su interior se formó una densa niebla.

Poco a poco, las espesas volutas de humo blanco fueron tomando forma y Harry vio cómo dos hombres abordaban a una mujer joven que paseaba por la calle. Uno de ellos se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tapándole la boca, mientras el otro, al que reconoció en seguida como Rowle, la apuntaba con la varita y miraba a ambos lados de la calle, para asegurarse de que nadie los veía. La escena le resultó muy violenta y, antes de que la bilis acabara por perforarle el estómago, decidió hacer avanzar las memorias. Era una de las ventajas que las bolas mágicas de la Sala tenían sobre los pensaderos. En cuanto vislumbró la entrada de una cueva, paró la visión.

— Glacius— exclamó.

La imagen congelada de los recuerdos de Laura mostraba a la chica desmayada en brazos de un brujo alto y fuerte que no podía ser otro que Mulciber. La melena rubia de Rowle era inconfundible y Harry sabía que él no podía tener interés en una mujer. Los tres estaban delante de un muro rocoso, de una piedra muy oscura, rodeado de árboles. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar aquel lugar. 

— *Locum comprobo —susurró.

Dentro de la esfera fueron apareciendo diminutas letras doradas que, tras dar varias vueltas, se juntaron para formar una frase: “Cueva Negra. Montes mágicos de Thuatan Gor. Isla de Man”. 

Excitado por su descubrimiento, se apresuró en reunir a Mark y a Ron. Sabía que con Ron podía contar, pero las reticencias de Mark lo sorprendieron.

— ¿Davis sabe de esta locura, Potter?

— No, no sabe que vamos a ir a esa cueva, pero me encargó la investigación.

— ¿A espaldas del Ministro?

— Sí y me pidió que fuera discreto.

Ron, como siempre, no tardó en perder la paciencia con Taylor.

— ¿Vienes o no?— le espetó.

— Claro que voy. No os voy a dejar la gloria a vosotros solos.

En cuestión de minutos, habían aparecido en una zona boscosa del centro montañoso de la Isla de Man, El tiempo no podía ser más desapacible, hacía un frío terrible y una lluvia fina pero persistente había calado en la hojarasca y había convertido el terreno en una superficie resbaladiza. Tuvieron que echar mano de un Impervius para salir del paso. 

Con las varitas en alto, iluminando el bosque oscurecido por el aguacero, buscaron algo parecido a una gruta. La abundancia de árboles no les facilitó la tarea. Se toparon con enormes piedras, pero ninguna que tuviera algo parecido a una entrada. Cuando ya les acosaba el cansancio, Mark se recostó en uno de aquellos pedruscos gigantes cubiertos de maleza, apoyando todo su peso. Al instante, soltó un grito de pánico. La vegetación había cedido y había caído de espaldas en lo que parecía la entrada a una caverna negra como el carbón. 

Harry y Ron rompieron todas las ramitas que dificultaban el paso usando el Diffindo y con Mark ya recuperado del susto exploraron la gruta. No fueron muy lejos, en apenas unos pasos las paredes se estrechaban y el techo se venía abajo. Harry estaba seguro de que esa era la cueva que había visto en los recuerdos de Laura; el color y las formas coincidían. Los otros, en cambio, no estaban muy convencidos.

— Te digo que es aquí, Ron

— Pero la chica dijo que la cueva era muy grande. Aquí apenas hay sitio para tres personas y el techo es tan bajo que tenemos que andar agachados. No puede ser aquí, esto es sólo una osera.

Entonces, a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. En el suelo, manchado de barro, encontró un trozo de tela que parecía de la túnica que llevaba Laura el día del rapto. Ron se quedó mirándolo y, por la expresión de su cara, él también había reconocido el tejido.

— Puede que haya alguna entrada secreta—La cueva plagada de inferí, en la que Voldemort había escondido el medallón, le vino a la mente—Búscala, Ron. Tú eres el que ha sacado sobresaliente en barreras mágicas. Todavía me parece oír los elogios de Gibson.

— Yo no veo nada—soltó Mark. Harry tuvo ganas de estrangularlo. 

— Un momento—La voz de Ron retumbó en la piedra— Aquí hay algo raro. Un saliente muy extraño.

Los tres se quedaron mirando una protuberancia redondeada, del tamaño de una mano, que parecía estar hecha de algo viscoso y movedizo en lugar de sólida roca.

— ¡Alohomora!

— ¡Diffindo!

— ¡Bombarda!

Durante más de diez minutos, intentaron todos los hechizos que conocían sin ningún resultado. Harry empezaba a inquietarse y Mark no hacía más que bufar. 

— Puede que se abra con una contraseña—dijo Ron

— ¡Joder, Weasley!—Taylor tenía cara de estar harto, pero Harry le echó una mirada furibunda y pareció recapacitar. 

Probaron con varias palabras, incluidas “Voldemort”, “Morsmordre” “Riddle”… pero aquella roca seguía sin inmutarse. Hasta que Harry tuvo una idea:

— Dorian—susurró.

Y entonces, la parte gelatinosa del muro se metió hacia dentro y una línea de luz dibujó el contorno de una gran puerta en mitad de la piedra negra. Ante sus ojos atónitos, el portón se abrió de par en par con gran estruendo.

Varita en ristre, entraron en una especie de pasillo esculpido en piedra. Sólo era lo suficientemente ancho para dos personas, así que Mark llevó la delantera y Ron y Harry lo siguieron. Marcharon despacio y procurando no hacer ruido, conscientes de que los mortífagos a los que perseguían podían estar allí. La cavidad por la que avanzaban iba descendiendo poco a poco, conduciéndoles cada vez más bajo tierra, al mismo tiempo que se hacía más alta y más amplia. En medio del silencio, sólo se oía el murmullo del agua. Un arroyo diminuto atravesaba el pasadizo. La humedad era tan grande que, sin estar mojado, Harry se sentía calado hasta los huesos. 

Pronto distinguieron una luz al final del túnel, que parecía conducir a algún lugar más espacioso e iluminado. Cuando ya estaban cerca, apagaron las varitas. Entraron en una sala inmensa, tan grande como el Atrio del Ministerio, cubierta por una gran bóveda de piedra de la que colgaban multitud de estalactitas, algunas de ellas impresionantes, que apuntaban hacia abajo como agujas amenazantes. El suelo estaba también cubierto por estalagmitas de todos los tamaños y de las formas más caprichosas. Unas cuantas, realmente descomunales, se habían partido por la mitad y los trozos, pulidos ya por la erosión, parecían las setas de gnomos gigantes. El sonido del agua era más fuerte y se adivinaba la presencia de un caudaloso río subterráneo. Las paredes lisas estaban surcadas por franjas de diferente color, con gruesas líneas que marcaban los sustratos. Sin embargo, lo más chocante de todo eran las antorchas ancladas en algunos de los salientes.

Exploraron la cámara con precaución, moviéndose con dificultad entre las escurridizas estalagmitas que parecían exudar líquido como si tuvieran poros. Esquivándolas, llegaron a un pequeño claro junto a una charca cristalina metida entre columnas calcáreas. Habían encontrado el campamento. 

Dos colchones inmundos yacían junto a una pared que estaba seca. Harry sintió un estremecimiento de asco y horror cuando vio que uno de ellos tenía grandes manchas de sangre. Había cuerdas, cacharros desperdigados y restos y envoltorios de comida por todas partes, lo que explicaba el mal olor. En un rincón, medio escondido entre dos estalagmitas con forma de cono, se amontonaba gran cantidad de ropa. Mark empezó a removerla y a sacar prendas, hasta que colgó un chaquetón de ante en la punta de su varita para mostrárselo a Harry. Podía ser una de las cosas robadas en la casa de Whitechapel.

Un rayo de luz verde pasó rozando la oreja de Mark, rebotó en el muro seco y fue a parar a una de las estalactitas más grandes. El sonido del choque, semejante a una explosión, reverberó por la cueva, multiplicándose en infinidad de ecos. La mole de piedra se desprendió y cayó a plomo en mitad del claro, destrozándose y lanzando proyectiles a su alrededor. Agachándose de manera instintiva, Harry sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Por el rabillo del ojo, a través del velo de polvo, vio como Mark y Ron caían al suelo. Giró rápidamente la cabeza a su derecha, tratando de localizar el origen del rayo, y se dio cuenta de que en un lateral de la cavidad, muy por encima de sus cabezas, se abría una galería. Mulciber y Rowle los apuntaban con sus varitas desde arriba.

Sin tiempo que perder, se echó encima de Ron y lo ayudó a levantarse. Mark se incorporó y los tres echaron a correr hacia las setas gigantes. Parapetados detrás de una de ellas, se fijaron en la tosca escalera que serpenteaba hasta la galería desde la que los mortífagos los amenazaban. Harry creyó que descenderían hasta donde ellos se encontraban, pero sólo se aproximaron unos pasos, sin bajar siquiera a mitad del camino. Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en algo, varios rayos rojos y morados salieron silbando desde lo alto, impactando deliberadamente en las estalactitas que empezaron a caer como una lluvia de meteoritos. 

Se arrastraron como pudieron hacia la entrada, en medio del ruido ensordecedor de las piedras chocando unas contra otras y de gran nube de polvo y gravilla que los cegaba y consiguieron refugiarse en el hueco. Ron tenía una brecha en la sien y Mark tosía con la cara blanquecina. Parpadeando dolorido por la arena que se le había metido en los ojos, se limpió sus gafas con magia. Armándose de valor, Harry se adelantó y volvió a entrar, despejando la polvareda y los escombros con un “Confringo”. Notó a Ron y a Mark a su espalda. Estaban cara a cara con Mulciber y Rowle.

Mulciber fue el primero en agitar su varita. Los labios delgados de su rostro endurecido y surcado de cicatrices se movieron y sólo la rapidez de reflejos de Harry evitó que una maldición asesina le alcanzara en el pecho. El Protego de Harry fue tan potente que se mantuvo denso y brillante. Mark y Ron se colocaron pegados a él, detrás de su escudo protector, lanzando hechizos y encantamientos a diestra y siniestra. Harry luchaba para que la fuerza brutal de las maldiciones que rebotaban contra su defensa no lo derribara. 

Ron lanzó un poderoso “desmaius” contra Rowle; pero el mortífago logró esquivarlo y sólo consiguió hacer un agujero humeante en una de las piedras. Mark se dobló hacia delante cuando un relámpago rojo le quemó el pelo. Harry avanzó hacia sus oponentes dispuesto a atacar, pero Taylor resbaló y cayó como un fardo entre las estalagmitas. Entonces, agarró a Ron del brazo para cobijarlo tras el escudo y trató de proteger a Mark acercándose a él, mientras oía cómo la áspera voz de Mulciber pronunciaba el Avada Kedavra.

Logró llegar a tiempo por los pelos y a punto estuvo de tropezar con las piernas de Mark. Con un movimiento rápido y desesperado, apuntó a la estalactita que había en el centro de la bóveda, la más larga y afilada. De la varita de Mark, que se rebullía aún en el suelo, salió un chorro de luz que golpeó de lleno en las piernas de Rowle. El mortífago cayó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra los montículos calizos, mientras la estalactita se desplomaba como una bestia furiosa, rugiendo como un dragón, justo en el momento en que Mulciber volvía a lanzar contra ellos la maldición criminal.

Cuando el inmenso cúmulo de piedras, arena y polvo se aclaró, vio a Rowle tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras el Patronus de Ron, el cachorro de Jack Russel, se dirigía veloz hacia una de las grutas. Mulciber corría en la misma dirección.

— ¡No dejes que se escape, Harry!— gritó Ron—Nosotros nos encargamos de éste.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho atravesó a zancadas la cámara sorteando los pedruscos y se metió corriendo por el oscuro pasadizo. El Patronus ya habría llegado al Ministerio. Con el corazón golpeándole en las costillas y resollando por el esfuerzo, llegó a una salida de la cueva. Ya era noche cerrada y no se oía el menor ruido. 

El frío húmedo del bosque le cortaba la cara. Miró a su alrededor, buscando al mortífago asesino, pero no había ni rastro de él. Rabioso por su desaparición, escupió en el suelo, deshaciéndose del polvo que tenía en la boca. Apretaba la varita con tanta fuerza que echaba chispas. 

Entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a entrar en la cueva, una sombra se movió cerca de él y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Vio la figura del hombre recortada en el horizonte por la tenue luz de la luna, separada de donde estaba él por varias hileras de árboles, pero antes de que pudiera mover un pie, se había esfumado de nuevo.

Agudizó la vista y el oído, pero sólo percibió el crujir de la vegetación bajo sus zapatos. Nada parecía moverse en el bosque nocturno y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que Mulcíber seguía allí. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, conteniendo el aliento, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, esperando que el enemigo diera un paso en falso o desapareciera del todo.

Una risa rasposa y siniestra surcó el aire gélido, poniéndole los pelos de punta. El mortífago estaba ahora más cerca. Esta vez no se le iba a escapar. Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba su silueta y, a mitad de camino, vio sorprendido cómo el hombre también se dirigía contra él; pero si pensaba que lo iba a amedrentar, estaba muy equivocado. 

Estaba ya a punto de darle alcance, levantando la varita, cuando el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y se precipitó al vacío entre ramas y tierra, con el estómago vuelto del revés. Dio en el suelo con todos sus huesos, impactando con tal fuerza que, durante un segundo, se le cortó la respiración. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba demasiado aturdido y mareado como para reaccionar. Aunque podía ver con claridad, ya no tenía las gafas; pero en cuanto pudo moverse, se percató de que su varita también había salido volando por los aires.

La voz áspera de Mulciber le heló la sangre:

— Vaya, vaya, Potter. Voy a tener el honor de acabar lo que el Señor Tenebroso no pudo.

El mortífago lo miraba triunfante desde el borde de un enorme agujero en cuyo fondo Harry yacía desarmado. Mulciber, sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente, lo apuntó con su varita.

— Despídete, Potter. Ha llegado tu hora.

Inesperadamente, un haz de luz verde golpeó brutalmente el torso de Mulciber. Harry vio estupefacto cómo el hombre salía despedido hasta quedar fuera de su campo de visión, pero pudo oír y sentir el golpe de su cuerpo al caer como un bulto inerte contra el lecho de hojas muertas.

Una sombra negra, demasiado alta para ser de Mark o de Ron, se acercó a la orilla del socavón.

— ¡Severus! ¡Bendito sea Merlín, eres tú! — Saltó de alegría dentro del hoyo, impaciente por subir a la superficie.

Pero había algo chocante en el rostro de Severus, que parecía el de una escultura de cera, totalmente inexpresivo. Desde arriba, miraba a Harry sin pestañear, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Harry se estremeció como si acabaran de echarle un jarro de agua fría. El hombre hizo una leve floritura con la varita y el muchacho sintió que una corriente de aire lo elevaba y lo llevaba en volandas, estampándolo súbitamente contra el suelo.

La mente de Harry empezó a zumbar desorientada, buscando respuestas en aquellos ojos oscuros e insondables que ahora lo taladraban con el brillo acerado de una espada afilada. Tropezando por los nervios, trato de incorporarse; pero no llegó a ponerse de pie.

— ¡CRUCIO!

Un dolor lacerante lo atravesó de parte a parte, desgarrando cada partícula de su cuerpo. Notó cómo sus pulmones se contraían y empezó a dar bocanadas, luchando por respirar, mientras el pánico a ahogarse silbaba en sus oídos. El dolor era tan atroz que le pareció que su carne se estaba abrasando. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho; su sangre inflamada palpitaba en sus sienes, arañando sus ojos. Se oyó a sí mismo gritar, mientras sus entrañas parecían deshacerse. Tan bruscamente como había empezado, el tormento terminó y una vez más se dio de bruces contra el barro. Se quedó como una marioneta a la que le hubiesen cortado los hilos. Temblaba de arriba abajo, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de recobrar la visión. El hombre se acercó y sus pisadas hicieron vibrar el terreno.

— ¿Ya te has cansado de tu juego, Potter? 

Jadeando, incapaz de hablar, Harry miró desconcertado a Severus, que lo contemplaba tumbado en el suelo, indefenso, con una mueca de desdén; pero en milésimas de segundo, su cerebro angustiado pensó en la poción. Era evidente que había dejado de funcionar. 

— ¿Acaso creíste en algún momento que podías engañarme? ¡Sólo tú puedes ser tan necio, Potter! Da gracias a tu madre, porque ha vuelto a salvarte la vida.

Unos pasos apresurados y firmes indicaban que varias personas se acercaban. Snape hizo ondear su capa negra de murciélago y desapareció.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! — la voz de Ron se oía cada vez más fuerte. Pronto, estuvo a su lado. Era la viva imagen de la sorpresa— ¿Ése era Snape?.

— ¿Snape? — Mark también había llegado — Pues ha matado a Mulcíber.

— Sí, Mark; pero ya lo has visto, ha sido en legítima defensa. Ese mortífago estaba a punto de matar a Harry.

A Harry le dieron escalofríos:

— ¿Lo habéis visto?

— Lo hemos visto todo, tío — respondió Mark.

— Cuando le vimos echarte la maldición Cruciatus, vinimos pitando, Harry; creímos que había otro mortífago. Por un momento, pensé que hasta se había quitado de en medio a éste — Ron señaló el cadáver de Mulcíber— para poder matarte él.

La mirada de inquietud de Ron hizo que a Harry se le formara una úlcera más en el estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Locum comprobo: compruebo lugar


	12. LA VENGANZA

Todavía conmocionado por el ataque de Snape, Harry tuvo que luchar para convencer a Mark y a Ron de que no dijeran ni una palabra. No sólo era difícil explicar la presencia del hombre en aquel lugar sino que, además, no podía permitir que se supiera que había lanzado dos maldiciones imperdonables. Si el Ministerio lo tenía bajo sospecha, lo que acababa de ocurrir podía significar su vuelta a Azkabán. No pudo calmarse hasta que obtuvo su silencio. Mark selló sus labios a cambio de llevarse todos los méritos por la detención de Rowle y Ron se comprometió a confirmar que había sido Harry en que había matado a Mulciber en defensa propia, pero como contrapartida exigió, para su disgusto, que le aclarara lo que estaba pasando con Snape.

La vuelta al Ministerio, escoltados por los Aurores de refuerzo que habían respondido al Patronus de Ron, fue un paseo triunfal. El Ministro en persona salió a su encuentro. El éxito de la operación permitió a Davis salir airoso a pesar de haberse saltado las reglas y la vanidad y el afán de protagonismo de Kingsley les ahorró un buen número de preguntas incómodas y comprometedoras. Todo fueron parabienes y felicitaciones y Harry pudo suspirar aliviado. Exhausto, dolorido y sucio, cuando todo terminó con Mulciber en el depósito y Rowle en los calabozos, su mayor preocupación fue recordar dónde había guardado la última dosis de poción para dormir sin pesadillas, no le quedaban fuerzas para más.

No le sirvió de nada dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Se sentía como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima. Ni siquiera la insistencia de Kreacher y el delicioso aroma del desayuno lo animaron a salir de la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. La figura hierática de Snape, contemplándole desde el borde de la trampa, sus ojos fríos como el acero, la ira contenida que endurecía sus facciones, las palabras de odio que no conseguía entender lo perseguían y atormentaban, como en una espiral sin fondo, como una pesadilla de la que era imposible despertar.

La llegada de Ron y Hermione no le dejó escapatoria. Era el primer trago amargo, de los muchos que probablemente le quedaban por pasar. Se aseó un poco y bajo al salón arrastrando los pies como un condenado camino de la horca.

Sin embargo, una vez que empezó a hablar, a contar toda su historia, se sintió más ligero. Notó cómo, poco a poco, sus músculos aún irritados por la maldición se relajaban, a pesar de que en algunos momentos de su relato, le pareció que iba a ser incapaz de continuar, que iba a derrumbarse, que no iba a poder mantener el tono neutral de su voz. En las contadas ocasiones en las que se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo, pudo ver las caras de consternación de sus amigos. Ron parecía confuso y Hermione, más pálida de lo normal, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

Le costó un triunfo, pero logró desahogarse sin derramar una sola lágrima, sin llegar a perder totalmente el control; pero acabó empapado en una especie de sudor frío, con la boca seca y respirando agitadamente. Se dio cuenta de que había estado retorciéndose las manos. Tal y como esperaba, lo primero que le soltó Hermione fue:

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho una cosa así, Harry.

El chico se estremeció al oír el tono de enfado de su amiga. Ron lo miraba como si aún se estuviera esforzando por entender lo que acababa de escuchar:

— ¿Sabes? Ayer no sabía qué pensar. —Ron se removió incómodo en el asiento— Snape surgió de repente, de la nada. Y cuando se abalanzó sobre Mulciber, creí que venía a protegerte, como había hecho con el vampiro; pero cuando le vi lanzarte el cruciatus, se me pasó de todo por la cabeza. No sabía si se había vuelto loco, si le habían hecho un Imperius o si después de todo nos habíamos equivocado con él…Fue horrible. No puedo creer que ahora resulte que también es gay y que le gustas desde hace tiempo.

— Ésa es la cuestión, Ron. No sé si de verdad le gusto. No puedo estar seguro de si lo que me dijo fue algo sincero o fue producto de la Amortentia.

— ¡Vamos, Harry! —Hermione parecía exasperada — ¿De verdad crees que le engañaste? Yo no estaría tan segura. Él mismo te lo dijo.

— Hermione, ya le conoces—replicó indignado— Él nunca va a reconocer que lo seduje con un filtro de amor. Y ¿qué otra explicación hay? Snape jamás se hubiese acercado a mí, jamás me hubiera hablado de sentimientos. Tengo dudas de que me haya deseado alguna vez.

— Tal vez, Harry; pero ¡por las barbas de Melín! Snape es un experto en Pociones, uno de los mejores de todo Reino Unido. Puede que la primera vez lo cogieras desprevenido, pero después…

A Harry le costaba entender por qué Hermione se empeñaba en no admitir la posibilidad de que él hubiese sido capaz de embaucar a Snape; pero la idea de que el hombre no hubiera actuado cómo un autómata le daba esperanzas.

— No es tan difícil — intervino Ron, y Harry agradeció su apoyo — ¿Os acordáis de cuando me tomé los bombones de Romilda Vane? No noté nada raro. No debe ser tan complicado disimular el olor de la poción.

— No, no lo es. Por eso creo que quizás no se diera cuenta al principio; pero aún así, no me cuadra. Sinceramente, me parece imposible.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas sin parar. Hundido en el sillón, en el que se había hecho un ovillo, recordaba cada momento, cada palabra, cada caricia, cada beso… no saber qué era real y qué no lo partía en dos:

— Si no es por la poción, no me explico su comportamiento. Puede que tuviera algún interés por mí, por seguir protegiéndome, pero…parecía enamorado, Hermione, apasionado.. .yo …—se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

— ¿Y si se ha aprovechado de ti, Harry? — El comentario de Ron se le clavó en las entrañas como un cuchillo — Al fin y al cabo, siempre se comportó como un bastardo contigo.

— Ni siquiera Snape puede ser tan buen actor — comentó entre dientes.

— Entonces será lo que dijo Slughorn, que la Amortentia no crea amor, pero produce una obsesión enfermiza— Ron pronunciaba en voz alta todas las preguntas que lo devoraban como un ácido corrosivo.

— Ha tenido…. ha tenido que ser la poción —dijo, tratando de sobreponerse al dolor que sentía en el pecho—Si no, no entiendo cómo ha esperado hasta ahora para atacarme. Y de ese modo…. No tiene sentido…

— Harry ….— El tono preocupado de Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad. Miró a la chica. Su expresión ya no era de enojo, parecía mucho más conciliadora— No sé si a Snape le ha afectado o no la Amortentia; pero estoy segura de que siente algo por ti.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón:

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque cuando hablé con él, ésa fue la sensación que tuve.

— ¿Cuándo has hablado tú con Snape? — Ron dio tal salto en su sillón que pareció a punto de caerse al suelo.

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate.

— Cuando os encargaron la misión de capturar al vampiro asesino.

— ¿QUÉ? —Ahora era Ron el que tenía las orejas coloradas.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Ron? Me asusté mucho. Sabía que a Kingsley le importaba un comino vuestra seguridad y que ese vampiro era muy peligroso. Así que acudí a Snape para pedirle ayuda. Estaba segura de que socorrería a Harry si lo veía en peligro.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que la sangre le había vuelto a circular por las venas:

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Se comprometió a ayudaros. A cambio, yo le proporcionaría toda la información que pudiera sobre vuestras investigaciones, especialmente, si implicaban riesgo para ti.

— ¡Atiza! Por eso conocía todos nuestros movimientos. Eres tremenda —bufó el pelirrojo.

— Compréndelo, Ron. Estaba muy preocupada.

— Pero eso no significa que le gustara Harry. Ya lo hizo antes. Lo ha hecho siempre. 

— No se trata sólo de eso, Ron— Y dirigiéndose directamente a Harry, añadió—Fue la manera en que se interesó por ti. Tenía periódicos por todas partes, como si hubiese estado guardando todas las noticias relacionadas contigo. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue cómo se le iluminaba la cara cuando hablaba de ti. Su voz se volvía más suave y le brillaban los ojos. Eso fue lo que me hizo sospechar ya la primera vez que hablé con él, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez había llegado a sentir afecto por ti. Y entonces no estaba la Amortentia por medio, Harry. Confieso que sólo me reafirmó en mi intención de contarle todos vuestros planes, no pensé en nada más.

Harry vio una lucecita a la que poder agarrarse en medio del pozo oscuro y profundo en el que se había metido. 

— Daría lo que fuera por que sintiera algo por mí. Haría… cualquier cosa— murmuró, sin poder contenerse.

— Deberías pedirle perdón, Harry – dijo Hermione, muy seria.

— ¿Estás loca?—gritó Ron—¡Lo ha torturado, Hermione! ¡Le echó un Cruciatus!

— ¿Y qué esperabas? —chilló la chica, encarándose con su novio— Harry ha obrado mal, ha intentado engañar a Severus Snape. Además ¡con todo lo que le debemos! No sabemos si lo ha conseguido o no; pero lo hizo y, para colmo, se marchó sin decir nada, en mitad de la noche, después de que ese hombre se sincerara.

— Tienes razón, Hermione — Los gritos de sus amigos le hicieron reaccionar—Tengo que hablar con él.

— No creo que puedas, Harry —dijo Ron con voz queda—Sus barreras mágicas son muy poderosas. Lo tendrás muy difícil si no te deja entrar.

— No me importa. Voy a intentarlo de todos modos

Hermione se puso de pie e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su novio:

— Nosotros vamos contigo.

Aún era pronto, pero la crudeza del invierno asfixiaba los rayos del sol. Harry se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna luz en la casa de Severus y se horrorizó ante la idea de que el hombre no estuviera en Spinner´s End. Si no estaba allí, no sabía dónde podía encontrarlo.

Los tres se acercaron a la mísera vivienda con aprensión. Sin mucho convencimiento, siguiendo el consejo de Ron y con la esperanza de que su Patronus aún fuera capaz de atravesar las barreras de aquella casa, lo invocó. 

— ¡Expecto Patronum!

Se quedó petrificado cuando vio que de su varita emergía una cierva plateada, de un blanco luminoso, intensificado por la nieve y la oscuridad del día. El bello animal inclinó su hermosa cabeza hacia él y Harry pudo distinguir sus grandes ojos de largas pestañas. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiese traspasado. La reluciente figura se dirigió con gracia y agilidad hacia el edificio, haciendo visibles por un breve instante sus muros encantados, que desaparecieron inmediatamente.

Con la imagen de la cierva aún en su retina y las manos temblorosas, empujó la puerta de la calle y entró en el pequeño recibidor. Estaba completamente a oscuras y en absoluto silencio; sólo escuchó el latido descontrolado de su propio corazón. Con todos sus sentidos en alerta, avanzó despacio hasta llegar a la entrada del salón. Un débil resplandor, como el de una chimenea a punto de apagarse, se deslizaba por la puerta entreabierta. Dio un respingo cuando oyó el chirrido de una silla que era arrastrada por el suelo. Conteniendo la respiración, como si fuera a hundirse en las negras aguas del Averno, entró en la habitación.

Snape estaba sentado frente a la chimenea en una de las butacas. Miraba fijamente los rescoldos, con la espalda encorvada y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Tenía la cara medio oculta por las dos cortinas de pelo grasiento y sus ropas se veían sucias y arrugadas. Harry se asombró de que el hombre no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, pero cuando vio una botella vacía en una de sus manos y un vaso medio lleno de un líquido que parecía whisky de fuego, lo entendió. Se quedó clavado en el sitio, observándolo entre aterrorizado y fascinado, con la mano pegada aún al picaporte.

Entonces, el hombre giró la cabeza y lo vio. Su rostro se contorsionó ferozmente de rabia y los ojos le centellearon. Asustado, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Snape no se movió del asiento.

— ¿Vienes a ver el resultado de tus bromas pesadas, Potter, como hacía tu padre?—su voz gangosa y espesa demostraba que estaba borracho.

Las palabras lo hirieron salvajemente, provocando un dolor más intenso y desgarrador que cualquier Cruciatus. La botella voló por los aires y a punto estuvo de darle en la frente. Desesperado, Harry trató de acercarse a él:

— Lo siento, Severus. Lo siento. Yo……—suplicó.

El hombre le arrojó el vaso a la cara con todas sus fuerzas, el chico tuvo que esquivarlo rápidamente para que no le golpeara; pero el ruido del cristal, haciéndose añicos contra la mesa, lo estremeció de arriba abajo.

— Sólo quería estar contigo. Por favor, perdóname. No sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Lo siento, lo….

Severus se levantó con tanto ímpetu que la butaca volcó hacia atrás estrepitosamente, dejando a la vista más botellas vacías tiradas por la alfombra. Por un momento, creyó que el hombre se encararía con él, pero en lugar de eso, se agachó a coger los recipientes del suelo. Harry sintió que se ahogaba. Era como golpearse la cabeza contra una pared.

— Yo te quiero, Severus. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…—repitió, como una oración, mientras las lágrimas cegaban sus ojos

Otra de las botellas se estrelló brutalmente cerca de la puerta, rozándole la oreja izquierda. Se quitó las gafas y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara. Snape estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión feroz en su rostro rígido y curtido. Tenía la varita en la mano. Las piernas de Harry se habían vuelto de gelatina y el corazón le golpeaba las costillas. Salió despavorido antes de que el hombre pudiera lanzarle otra maldición.

Ron y Hermione adivinaron en su cara lo que había pasado y, al menos, no tuvo que entrar en detalles. De vuelta en Grimmauld Place, pidió que le dejaran solo y buscó refugio en su habitación, después de cerrar todas las cortinas y de ordenar a Kreacher que no lo molestara. 

Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo sin ver. Era como si le hubiesen golpeado fuertemente con una maza en la cabeza. Estaba entumecido, acorchado hasta la médula, tiritando de frío, incapaz de entrar en calor. Su mente flotaba en medio del vacío, lejos de su cuerpo. No podía moverse, arrojado como estaba a la absoluta y negra soledad del universo. Sus sentidos se habían apagado, sólo su respiración, el movimiento rítmico y absurdo de su pecho, persistía. No le quedaba una gota de sangre y un velo paralizante se había pegado a su piel.

Los dos días que le quedaban de permiso pasaron en una lenta e ingrávida agonía. Finalmente, la insistencia de Kreacher logró sacarlo de la cama y apareció en el Ministerio con la sensación de que todo era un mal sueño. Observó alucinado cómo brujas y magos iban y venían apresuradamente por el Atrio. El cálido recibimiento de Davis, que le sonrió de oreja a oreja, le resultó distante, como si estuviera viendo una película extraña. Todos le saludaron efusivamente, como si él realmente estuviera allí. En la cafetería, se maravilló de que Mark y Ron fueran capaces de comer. Se dejó llevar, sin poder responder a ningún estímulo, ajeno a todo, esperando pacientemente a que llegara el momento en que pudiera desplomarse en el sofá y cerrar los ojos.

Ya en casa, sólo tenía ganas de estar tumbado al lado de la chimenea. El calor y la danza hipnótica de las llamas eran lo único que lo reconfortaba. El golpe seco de la puerta de entrada lo sobresaltó. Oyó que Kreacher hablaba con alguien. No estaba para visitas, no quería que nadie lo molestara, pero cuando los pasos cansados del elfo se acercaron, se incorporó perezosamente hasta quedarse sentado.

Se quedó como aniquilado por un rayo. Snape acababa de entrar en el salón.

— ¿Por qué ha venido? — preguntó, cuando después de unos angustiosos momentos fue capaz de recuperar la voz.

El hombre se acercó parsimoniosamente hacia el sofá. Miraba a Harry desde su imponente estatura como quien observa a un insecto pequeño y molesto.

— Tienes un aspecto lamentable, Potter.

A Harry le pareció que el de Snape no era mucho mejor, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que me estabas administrando una poción?—dijo, levantando mucho la ceja izquierda.

El muchacho notó como se le ponía la carne de gallina.

— Lo siento, Severus. Créeme, por favor…yo sólo quería….

El brillo despiadado y afilado de los ojos negros que lo mantenían clavado en el asiento le oprimió los pulmones. El hombre se irguió aún más, cruzando las manos por detrás de su espalda.

— Tengo que reconocer, en honor a la verdad, que la primera vez me pilló por sorpresa— Los labios de Snape se torcieron en una mueca de desdén—¿Quién iba a imaginar tal cosa? — una fea sonrisa se dibujó en su boca y soltó una risita burlona— ¿Cómo iba a esperar algo así? ¡Y de ti, nada menos! Del héroe, del salvador—el hombre masticaba las palabras con su voz grave y ronca— del chico de oro por el que suspiran todas las brujas jóvenes del país, que puede tener a sus pies a quien se le antoje. Tú, el hijo de James Potter, interesado en dar un filtro de amor a su antiguo y odiado profesor ¡Qué ironía!

El hombre desvió su mirada hacia la chimenea y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Harry tuvo la breve impresión de que volvía a estar en la clase de Pociones

— Por supuesto que pensé que no era más que una broma pesada y que eres tan ingenuo, tan ignorante, como para creer que me ibas a engañar. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de que repentinamente estaba obcecado contigo? ¿Que no reconocería los síntomas de una pócima que puede elaborar hasta un estudiante? 

Snape se volvió hacia él bruscamente, haciendo ondear su pesada capa negra, y lo fulminó otra vez con sus ojos duros como el diamante. Harry juntó sus manos y se arrugó en el sofá, tratando de disimular que las rodillas le temblaban.

— Pero ya había descubierto tus inclinaciones y me pudo la curiosidad—comentó en un tono más suave— Quise saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar, Harry. Y por qué no reconocerlo—su voz se convirtió en un susurro— me pudo mucho más la tentación. 

El chico sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— Evidentemente, tú no contabas con la posibilidad de que yo fuera capaz de combatir los efectos de la poción gracias a la oclumancia o de que existiera algún antídoto para anular sus consecuencias. No, tú nunca piensas, Potter. Sigues siendo impulsivo, arrogante, temerario —Escupió. Después, acercándose a la chimenea y con voz más calmada, prosiguió— Sin embargo, tuviste suerte, como siempre, porque el único antídoto conocido no es del todo efectivo, no elimina por completo la obsesión. Así que tuve que decidir entre darte tu merecido o correr el riesgo. No me arrepiento de haberte dejado hacer, Harry, porque lo he disfrutado inmensamente…

Harry sintió un súbito sofoco, tan fuerte que le pareció que acababa de meterse en un caldero hirviendo.

— Pero no creas que vas a salir indemne de esto, muchacho. Que haya recapacitado y ya no quiera despellejarte no quiere decir que no tengas que pagar por lo que has hecho.

El cuerpo de Harry se sumergió entonces en un lago helado, su estómago dio un salto como si acabara de caer al vacío:

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Que me debes una compensación.

— ¿Qué compensación?

— ¿No lo adivinas? — La voz del hombre estaba cargada de ironía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Severus?—Se atrevió a preguntar, casi sin aliento.

— Tú.

— ¿Yo?

— Eso he dicho.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres.

— Claro que no—dijo Snape con sorna— Siempre hay que explicarte las cosas despacio y de manera clara, ¿verdad?—Entonces el hombre agitó la varita y Harry vio con horror que un collar de cuero unido a una gruesa cadena metálica caía a sus pies—Estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu atrevimiento si aceptas ser mi esclavo durante cierto tiempo.

Harry miró a Snape atónito, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo; pero un escalofrío, no del todo desagradable, le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Eso depende—respondió el hombre con una media sonrisa llena de malicia—Si eres un buen esclavo, si estoy satisfecho, daré antes por pagada tu deuda.

La mente de Harry empezó a girar como un carrusel, tratando de encajar las piezas.

— No acabo de entender qué es lo que quieres de mí, Severus. Yo….

— ¿No? Es muy fácil. Tendrás que servirme, obedecerme…. Complacerme…—ronroneó Snape. Harry sintió un latigazo de excitación.

— Pero yo tengo un trabajo, tengo unas obligaciones que atender …

— Ah, eso. No quiero problemas. Tienes permiso para seguir siendo Auror. Pero en cuanto caiga la noche, serás mío. Sólo mío.

Con un golpe de varita, el hombre levitó el collar delante de Harry, que observó el instrumento fascinado y aturdido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?—preguntó Snape con voz amenazante.

Harry alzó la vista y el anhelo que encontró en los ojos de Severus lo impactó. El hombre lo deseaba intensamente, lo quería a toda costa, había venido a por él. No sólo era la expresión casi desesperada de su rostro, que ahora estaba despojado de su habitual máscara, era también la postura de su cuerpo, con las manos ligeramente crispadas. Podía negarse, estaba casi seguro de que si le decía que no, el hombre le ofrecería otra cosa; pero algo en su interior, una corriente oscura que parecía reptar bajo su piel ansiaba una decisión:

— Acepto—respondió con un hilo de voz.

— Más alto, Harry. No te he oído.

— Sí, seré tu esclavo—jadeó, con el corazón en la garganta.

— Muy bien, Harry—exclamó Snape con satisfacción.

El hombre cogió el collar y el chico sintió cómo unos dedos largos y fríos rodeaban su cuello. No pudo evitar estremecerse como una hoja agitada por la tormenta. Snape miró el reloj mágico que llevaba en su muñeca.

— Ya es de noche, la hora en la que me perteneces, la hora en la que soy tu amo.

La palabra “amo” provocó en Harry tal espasmo de placer que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Severus tiró del collar para que se pusiera de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza, zambulléndolo en la vorágine de la Desaparición.

Cuando volvió a sentirse entero y apoyó los pies en tierra firme, estaba en Spinner´s End, con Severus apretándolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo apasionadamente.


	13. DULCES CADENAS

Harry cerró los ojos, todo su ser palpitaba en los besos hambrientos de Severus. El hombre parecía querer absorber su alma, su calor, su vida entera. Cuando le soltó, Harry boqueó tratando de respirar como un pez fuera del agua. Sin dejar de mirarlo enigmáticamente, Snape le puso las manos suavemente alrededor del cuello, acariciando el collar. Perdido como estaba en sus ojos, en aquellos dos túneles infinitos y en la llama que ardía en ellos, el chico no se percató del movimiento de la varita.

Antes de que pudiera entender cómo, Harry estaba colgado del techo. Tenía las manos atadas y, a juzgar por el frío y la presión que sentía en las muñecas, era una cadena lo que sujetaba sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza. Seguía estando con los pies apoyados en el suelo, pero tuvo la aterradora sensación de que, en cualquier momento, se elevaría y se quedaría suspendido, soportando todo su peso, descoyuntándose. Un nudo horrible se le hizo en el estómago y se le encresparon los pelos de la nuca. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea fiarse de Snape. Miró al hombre en busca de una respuesta, pero éste lo contemplaba con expresión de inmensa satisfacción.

— Ahora eres mi esclavo, Harry, y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Otra ráfaga de magia y el joven sintió que su ropa se volatilizaba y el frío del salón de Spinner´s End le ponía la carne de gallina. Un movimiento involuntario hizo sonar las cadenas y Harry se estremeció. 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Por Merlín bendito! He soportado tu cruciatus, no le he dicho nada a nadie, lo he ocultado para que no te detuvieran, por favor….

Pero Snape le dio la espalda.

— Ten paciencia, lo averiguarás en seguida.

El hombre hizo magia de nuevo y la chimenea se encendió brutalmente, como la boca furiosa de un dragón, con enormes llamas que lamían el contorno de piedra. Harry sintió alivio al entrar en calor, pero su consuelo duró unos segundos. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Severus lo apuntaba con su varita y, entonces, una gruesa venda de tela negra le tapó la visión. 

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó, presa de la excitación y del pánico. Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Trató de zafarse de las cadenas, pero eran muy fuertes y el frío y el sonido del metal lo espantaban. Oyó que Snape salía de la habitación y se quedó allí, desarmado, expuesto, sin poder escapar.

Los pasos firmes volvieron a acercarse.

— Creo que esto me servirá— dijo, su voz llena de maldad.

Un potente chasquido, como el restallar de un látigo, resonó por la sala. La piel de Harry se erizó. Notó como el hombre acortaba distancias y varios latigazos brutales sonaron a su alrededor, poniendo sus nervios de punta. Fue entonces cuando tuvo muy cerca la respiración se Severus, casi jadeante, y sintió una fina vara de cuero entre sus piernas.

— Recuerda que soy tu amo y puedo castigarte si no te portas bien.

Snape estaba detrás de él. Harry dio un respingo cuando el hombre le puso unas manos gélidas sobre el pecho y empezó a tocar sus pezones. Podía sentir su ardiente aliento en el cuello. Se sintió tentado de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, de facilitarle el acceso a su garganta, pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado. Severus acarició sus costados con ternura y, con cuidado, lo atrajo hacia él. Harry notó la basta tela de su túnica pegada a la espalda. 

— No voy a hacerte daño, Harry. Pero es excitante ¿verdad? Casi puedo oír la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas—susurró.

Unos dedos hábiles y pérfidos recorrieron su torso, deteniéndose en sus pezones erectos y jugueteando con ellos, trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo y enredándose en su vello púbico, mientras la fusta rozaba sus muslos y sus pantorrillas. Instintivamente, se contorsionó bajo las caricias, dividido entre la tentación y el temor.

— No puedes imaginarte lo que me gusta tenerte así, totalmente en mis manos. 

La súbita sensación de frío en su espalda le indicó que el hombre se había apartado. El aire vibró con magia y el látigo frotó de nuevo su carne, tratando de hundirse entre sus nalgas. Harry se removió y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. Incapaz de soportar más la tensión, intentó tirar de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas pero, entonces, Severus lo abrazó por detrás y el muchacho pudo sentir la intensa y deliciosa sensación de piel contra piel. Snape estaba desnudo y su calor calmó inmediatamente su inquietud, sin disiparla del todo. Unos cálidos y húmedos besos recorrieron su cuello y sus hombros, haciéndolo temblar. No pudo evitar que su sangre se alterara, ansiosa, y corriera desbocada hacia su entrepierna, mientras sus músculos se relajaban bajo las dulces caricias.

— Eso es, Harry. Entrégate. Eso me vuelve loco….

Severus se apretó contra él y Harry notó cómo la polla dura y mojada del hombre arremetía entre sus piernas, abriéndolas ligeramente y restregándose provocativamente contra su entrada y sus testículos. Un escandaloso gemido salió de su garganta. Snape lo envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos, frotándose contra él al tiempo que sobaba lúbricamente los pezones y la polla de Harry con ambas manos. Trastornado, el joven giró levemente la cabeza y busco desesperadamente la boca de Severus que rápidamente devoró sus labios. Una lengua impetuosa y ferviente lo invadió y el muchacho perdió toda resistencia, las cadenas sonaban mientras él se retorcía anhelante entre los brazos del hombre.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer en aquella postura, Snape se apartó y Harry percibió en el aire una nueva corriente de magia. Severus agarró sus muñecas con una mano grande y fuerte y las cadenas se soltaron del punto desde el que lo sostenían, el cuerpo del hombre evitó que cayera hacia atrás por la inercia.

— Ponte de rodillas.

Con las manos atadas por delante y sin poder ver nada, Harry obedeció, esforzándose por no perder el equilibrio; se sentía especialmente indefenso, pero la voz grave y sedosa de Severus lo calmaba. Podía percibir el deseo espeso y caliente en ella. Algo tiró entonces de su cuello con fuerza y, sorprendido, cayó hacia delante, deteniendo el golpe con los brazos. El hombre había cogido la cadena que colgaba del collar y parecía querer arrastrarlo.

— Ven hacia mí. Despacio…

Incómodo, apoyándose en las rodillas y en los codos, Harry gateó sobre la alfombra, dejándose llevar, tratando de localizar la voz del hombre, temeroso de tropezar con cualquier objeto.

— Severus, por favor…

— Vamos, Harry, ahora eres mi esclavo…ven aquí—la voz susurrante y aterciopelada lo volvió a tranquilizar.

Reptó a tientas, guiado por la tirantez del collar, hasta que se topó con el sofá y sus hombros chocaron con las piernas del hombre, que lo agarró sorpresivamente de los brazos y lo colocó a sus pies. El rigor del collar se aflojó. Severus olía a sexo, Harry podía imaginarse su polla erecta y goteante. Se le hizo la boca agua. El hombre lo sujetó enérgicamente de la barbilla.

— Chúpamela, Harry.

Abrió la boca, relamiéndose, y dejó que Snape le guiara hasta su miembro. Sintió un estremecimiento de placer al notar la carne firme y pringosa abriéndose paso entre sus labios y la succionó con avidez.

— Agárrala, Harry. Puedes hacerlo aunque tengas las manos atadas.

Temblando ligeramente por la postura, Harry agarró el miembro a ciegas, apoyando los codos sobre las piernas de Severus. Con todos los sentidos puestos en el placer de su amante, se concentró en la mamada, moviendo rítmicamente la cabeza, dejando que la polla entrara y saliera de su boca, lamiendo viciosamente el frenillo. Pronto, los gemidos guturales del hombre lo recompensaron. Unos dedos inquietos se enredaron en su pelo, animándole a seguir. El olor viril inundaba sus fosas nasales, la esencia del hombre era más intensa que nunca.

Como pudo, extendió sus dedos, tratando de acariciar los testículos, pero las ligaduras lo limitaban, así que trató de engullir todo lo posible, hasta que su nariz rozó el vello tupido y ensortijado. Podía notar los ligeros temblores de las rodillas de Severus, sus sacudidas de gozo. Harry se deleitaba con los sonidos roncos y ahogados de Snape, con el chapoteo de su propia saliva mezclada con el líquido preseminal del hombre. 

— Eres un buen esclavo.

Un espasmo de placer atravesó su espina dorsal, su polla estaba ya insoportablemente dura.

La mano que acariciaba su pelo se apartó, la polla salió de su boca, dejándole con los labios inflamados y ansiosos, y las piernas se movieron. Snape se había puesto de pie y se alejaba.

— No te muevas de donde estás.

Sin saber qué hacer, Harry se quedó arrodillado junto al sofá, frustrado y expectante, con el corazón golpeando sus costillas. El roce de unos pies descalzos que hacían oscilar el suelo lo alertó. Levantó la cabeza, tratando de orientarse en su oscuridad. Súbitamente, el fino cuero de la fusta le golpeó ligeramente las nalgas dejando un leve rastro de escozor.

— Te he dicho que no te muevas—La voz sonaba ahora amenazadora

— Pero..

El látigo volvió a crujir en el aire y le azotó de nuevo, esta vez con la fuerza necesaria para producir dolor.

— No te he dado permiso para hablar. Si vuelves a hacerlo, te quedarás sin recompensa

El hombre se movía por la habitación y el joven oía sus pasos por detrás. La cabeza de Harry empezó a dar vueltas, preguntándose por el sentido del juego, arrepintiéndose de haber caído en él. Pero en ese momento las manos callosas del hombre empezaron a acariciar sus nalgas y sintió un líquido viscoso que se deslizaba deliciosamente entre su raja. De manera instintiva, se dejó caer sobre sus manos atadas y levantó el culo. Los dedos expertos y malvados del hombre lo horadaron, dilatándolo, preparándolo a conciencia y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con deleite, mientras gemía acaloradamente.

Severus sacó sus dedos bruscamente y algo romo, frío y de una superficie suave y pulida lo penetró lentamente. Desconcertado, Harry quiso protestar, pero el temor a nuevos azotes lo detuvo. El objeto, lo que fuera, empezó a vibrar, estimulando su próstata, entrando y saliendo mágicamente de su cuerpo, despacio, pero persistentemente. Por debajo de la venda, cerró los ojos, era más placer del que se creía capaz de soportar. Sintió de nuevo que Snape caminaba a su alrededor y se lo imaginó contemplándolo en aquella postura, con aquella cosa follándolo, mientras su polla goteaba dura como una roca y no podía parar de jadear.

De repente, la cadena volvió a estar tirante y la presión en su cuello lo obligó a gatear por la alfombra con aquél objeto lascivo entre las nalgas. Antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, tenía la polla de Severus en los labios. Harry empezó a tiritar, sostenido tan sólo por sus doloridas rodillas y por las manos de Snape, que lo agarraban firmemente de la barbilla y de la nuca, mientras su poderoso miembro violaba impúdicamente su boca. 

No tuvo más opción que rendirse, inerme, sobrecogido por arrolladoras olas de placer. El consolador lo penetraba sin contemplaciones, golpeando exquisitamente su punto más sensible, oscilando en su interior y haciendo temblar cada partícula de su cuerpo. Severus jugaba con él, metiéndole y sacándole la polla de la boca, restregándosela por los labios, provocándole para que la encontrara a ciegas de nuevo con su lengua, empujando para que la tragara entera. Harry la chupaba con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado por calmar la excitación que lo torturaba, la necesidad urgente y desenfrenada por llegar al orgasmo.

— Te gusta ¿verdad? Bien follado, bien lleno por todas partes. Me encanta ver cómo disfrutas— la voz de Severus era grave y rasposa, casi un gruñido. 

El delicioso martirio cesó de repente y Harry volvió a estar confuso y desorientado, pero antes de que el nudo de la frustración y la impotencia se formara en su estómago, percibió los movimientos de Severus sobre él. El hombre, manipulándolo a su antojo, lo levantó del suelo y Harry cayó en el sofá de espaldas, con las manos encadenadas por encima de su cabeza. Snape lo asió entonces de los tobillos y el chico pudo sentir el frío cruel del metal en ellos. En un instante, Harry estaba atado de nuevo por las manos y por los pies, boca arriba, con el culo en el borde del asiento, totalmente abierto de piernas, con las rodillas dobladas…

— Eso es…. , así te quiero, listo para mí.

Las suaves y frías caricias de Severus en su pecho lo sorprendieron y le arrancaron una última sacudida. El hombre pasó un dedo por sus labios y Harry lo lamió desenfrenadamente. Su mente se perdía en lo increíble de aquella sensación, la de ser manejado y dominado por el hombre. Había fantaseado con la idea de que Snape lo atara, pero su imaginación no era nada comparada con la realidad. 

— Por favor, Severus, fóllame… fóllame— suplicó

— No tan deprisa, pequeño, no quiero acabar contigo tan pronto— ronroneó el hombre en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

El aire del salón lo envolvió de nuevo; dejó de sentir el calor de Severus, de oler su piel, de aspirar su sexo. Una vez más, la sensación de indefensión lo sobrecogió y esperó impaciente que sus pasos se aproximaran de nuevo. Los golpes amortiguados en la alfombra, cada vez más cercanos, lo enloquecieron de expectación. Pero el hombre no pegó su cuerpo al suyo. En lugar de eso, percibía algo muy caliente, como una llama, que se cernía sobre él. Una leve quemazón en su pezón izquierdo le hizo dar un salto en el sofá, las cadenas entrechocaron sonoramente.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—gritó alarmado.

El hombre volvió a susurrar malévolamente en su oreja: 

— Cera caliente, Harry, una inocente diversión.

Otra gota candente cayó en su pecho y se retorció entre sus ligaduras. La boca de Severus se abalanzó sobre la suya, capturándola vorazmente, y sus dientes afilados mordisquearon sus labios. Sintió la quemadura sobre su ombligo y tiritó bajo el ígneo trazo de la cera que se deslizó hasta su pubis. La pérfida lengua del hombre dio entonces un largo y lento lametón a su polla y un gemido atroz salió de su garganta. 

Sintió el escozor abrasador de la vela derretida entre sus muslos, rodeando la sensible piel de su perineo. Severus paseaba su incandescente lengua por su polla, chupando lascivamente el glande. El tintineo de las cadenas era constante, no podía dejar de temblar. La cera candente lo estremecía y anunciaba una nueva delicia. Un chorro de diminutos puntos cayó ardientemente sobre su piel y las manos del hombre acariciaron sus muslos y se perdieron por detrás de sus rodillas. Jadeando incontroladamente, tratando inútilmente de aferrarse al respaldo del sofá, se abandonó por completo a las manos y a la boca del hombre, con los nervios a punto de romperse.

Sus testículos estaban hinchados y tensos, ansiosos por soltar su carga, pero Snape los masajeó con delicadeza, calmando la presión. Su diabólica boca volvió a apoderarse del miembro de Harry dolorido ya de puro gozo y el chico notó cómo el hombre lo olía, cómo hundía su nariz entre sus pliegues.

La llama sobre su cabeza desapareció, dejando una sensación de vacío y, entonces, la estocada fue brutal, como el salvaje grito de placer que salió de su garganta. Las manos de Severus agarraban con fuerza sus caderas, clavándole las uñas.

— Eres mío, Harry. Mi esclavo. Y voy a follarte…

Harry se derretía con cada embestida. Fue levemente consciente de que sus ansiosos músculos se contraían, comprimiendo el vigoroso pene de su amante. Oyó que el hombre dejaba escapar un gruñido animal.

— No…. No voy a aguantar mucho…- susurró con voz ronca.

Severus lo cubrió con su cuerpo y reclamó ferozmente sus labios. Sus lenguas ávidas se enlazaron como dos serpientes en celo. Aulló al sentir cómo el estómago de Snape presionaba su polla y se frotó enloquecido contra él. Se agitó debajo del hombre, que ahora lo follaba violentamente, con todas sus fuerzas, penetrándolo profundamente. Los sofocados y entrecortados gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación. 

Llegó al punto extremo de locura cuando Snape, apartándose un poco, le agarró la polla y empezó a masturbarle. Era como si la sangre le hirviera en las venas. Se impulsó inconsciente contra su amante, empalándose hasta lo imposible. Se sumergió en un torbellino de placer, dejándose arrastrar por las manos y por las acometidas de Severus, que lo llevaban de manera inexorable hasta el precipicio en una exquisita agonía. Cuando no pudo contenerse más, explotó en un largo y tortuoso éxtasis, convulsionándose salvajemente bajo el cuerpo que lo poseía, en el orgasmo más glorioso de su vida.

El hombre lo traspasó varias veces más, restregándolo contra el sofá como a un muñeco de trapo, hundiéndose en su carne despiadadamente, hasta que Harry le sintió temblar, para después ponerse rígido y estremecerse violentamente con un gruñido ronco y profundo.

Cuando su corazón cesó en sus intentos de escaparse del pecho, los dedos largos del hombre le quitaron la venda. Apenas había luz, sólo el resplandor de las llamas. Las pupilas de Severus, que lo contemplaba embelesado, estaban dilatadas. Su aliento jadeante le inflamaba el cuello. Con lentos movimientos, como renuente a liberar a su cautivo, Snape cogió su varita e hizo desaparecer las cadenas. Harry, exhausto, sólo pudo hacerse un ovillo en el sofá, buscando el calor del hombre que se había dejado caer a su lado. 

Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron pegados, sin moverse, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Después, Severus, sin apartar su intensa mirada de los ojos de Harry, le quitó el collar.

— Ya es suficiente. Ya has demostrado de lo que eres capaz para estar conmigo.

Harry lo miró, estupefacto. Un escalofrío lo recorrió:

— ¿Cómo? ¿Esto era una prueba?

— No exactamente, pero quería asegurarme.

— Pero, Severus…. Yo…..yo te quiero de verdad

— Me gusta oírtelo decir. Quería saber… estar seguro. Jugaste conmigo, Harry – su mirada se endureció – no sabía qué era lo que pretendías. Cuando te marchaste sin decir nada… Me había enamorado de ti. Toda mi casa tenía tu olor, ya no podía mirar ninguno de sus rincones sin recordarte, sin revivir esos momentos apasionados contigo...—su voz pareció a punto de quebrarse.

— Yo….sí, me fui; pero me marché muerto de vergüenza, Severus, arrepentido. Sentí asco de mí mismo por haberte engañado…. Es la verdad, te lo juro—dijo, con un hilo de voz, encogiéndose asustado junto al hombre que no apartaba la vista de él, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente.

— Sí, es la verdad y no sabes cómo me alegro de ello—susurró y depósito un suave beso en los labios de Harry, rozándolos con la delicadeza de una mariposa.

El chico suspiró aliviado, dejándose devorar por la mirada insaciable y posesiva de su amante.

— Entonces ¿ya no me vas a poner el collar?—preguntó.

— Te ha gustado el juego ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre maliciosamente

— Me ha encantado. 

— Mmmm……—El hombre fingía estar pensando, para diversión de Harry—No voy a negar que la idea de ser tu amo me excita. 

— Ya lo he notado—comentó el chico, soltando una risita ahogada.

— Bueno, si ser un esclavo sumiso te resulta tan estimulante….

— Hemos hecho un trato, Severus.

— Muy bien, entonces. Trabajarás en el Ministerio de día y servirás a tu dueño por la noche—Severus le mordió en el cuello, como marcando su territorio.

— Al final, tendré que dar las gracias a ese vampiro….

FIN


End file.
